Sin reloj ni calendario
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Si hubiese sabido que se perdería en el tiempo no habría tocado nada y ahora no estaría metida en ese lío ni atrapada en el siglo XVI con la versión antigua de los Merodeadores... entre otros.
1. Preludio a un juego

_Lo he hecho. Podéis lincharme si queréis, pero... ¿cuánto hacía que no me daba por publicar un long-fic? Desde que me pasé al bando de las viñetas y los oneshoots he dejado totalmente abandonado este lado de fanfiction u.u_

_Pues nada, aquí estoy. Otra creación de mi mente depravada. Espero que no sea algo horrible e infumable y disculpadme si veis algún anacronismo, pero yo soy del siglo XX y de la década de los noventa, eso lo hace todo bastante más difícil._

_Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo. Un saludo desde el norte,_

_Kira._

_**Disclaimer **(sí, hoy lo pongo, va): los personajes que reconozcáis no son míos, y la ambientación temporal es fruto sólo de la evolución humana. Todo lo que sea guarro y pervertido si me pertenece._

* * *

**1. Preludio a un juego**

- ¡Quieres dejar de jugar con eso! – acabó chillando, ya colmada su paciencia.

- Venga Herms, no seas tan estricta. – repuso Ron con una sonrisa traviesa – Estos cacharros hacen cosas muy graciosas.

- Ron, una aspiradora no es nada de otro mundo.

Harry, desde el sofá, soltó una risilla y atrajo más a Ginny con su brazo. La pelirroja también sonreía. Su hermano llevaba veinte minutos encendiendo y apagando el aspirador porque decía que el ruido era muy divertido, y ahora estaba esperando a que Hermione se cansase de aguantarlo para que se marchase y probar su nuevo sueño: probar a ver qué pasaba cuando ponías tu cara cerca de las ranuras que absorbían el aire. Curiosamente, ni su hermana ni su mejor amigo, que sabían lo que se avecinaba si lo hacías, parecían muy por la labor de advertirle.

Como si la castaña supiese qué esperaban los demás de su persona, anunció que se iba a terminar la novela que estaba leyendo y salió de la estancia. Subió las escaleras despacito y con mucha dignidad, intentando ignorar la sensación de que la habían echado ilícitamente, haciendo caso omiso de las risas de sus amigos desde el salón, y sus ojos se pararon sobre las marcas en la pared, donde antes habían estado colgadas las cabezas de los elfos de la familia Black. Un leve estremecimiento la recorrió al recordar cómo se había sentido la primera vez que había entrado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y había visto aquel escalofriante museo de atrocidades. Ni siquiera ahora, meses después de haber hecho de aquel sitio algo más habitable, se le hacía acogedora la casa.

_Dos años…_

Había sido mucho tiempo. Y habían pasado muchas cosas. Sirius ya no estaba, y ése era el cambio más notable. Incluso cuando no le había profesado un gran afecto en vida, Hermione lo echaba de menos. Faltaba la chispa, las bromas sutiles y los intentos de delincuencia habituales. Y a Harry… a Harry le faltaba el apoyo.

Ron, Ginny y ella seguían allí para todo lo que necesitase y él lo sabía, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba alguien que hiciese las funciones de adulto y, dentro de su irresponsabilidad, Sirius había desempeñado ese papel con orgullo y brillantez: una figura paterna con ademanes de perro vagabundo.

Hermione suspiró ligeramente y se dio cuenta de que acababa de pasarse la puerta de su habitación. Dio media vuelta y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Dentro, la señora Weasley estaba recolocando las cortinas después de haberlas lavado.

- ¡Oh, Hermione! – dijo, sobresaltada, al verla allí - ¿Venías a estudiar?

- En realidad iba a leer un poco.

- Todavía tengo que quitarle el polvo a las estanterías y fregar el suelo. Será mejor que cojas el libro y bajes al salón con los demás. – la madre de Ron (_esa mujer bajita y regordeta, incapaz de estar inactiva más de treinta y dos segundos_) se estiró un poco más para acabar de enganchar la última esquina de la y se bajó de las escaleras en que se había encaramado.

- Está bien, iré a otro sitio – sonrió Hermione.

La chica se acercó al escritorio, cogió su libro y salió de nuevo, dejando a la señora Weasley con su pelea contra la suciedad. El las últimas vacaciones había aprendido que no era prudente quedarse cerca cuando la mujer emprendía una de sus cruzadas de bayeta y escoba o estarías en peligro de acabar involucrada en ello.

Así que, una vez en el pasillo, buscó un sitio para encerrarse a leer. El salón no, porque Ron seguía con el aspirador, jugando como un gato con un ovillo de lana, y se iba a desesperar en poco tiempo. La habitación de los chicos era como el escenario de una guerra nuclear, así que también quedaba descartada; el baño podía necesitarlo alguien; en la cocina, Fred y George estaban cocinando algo morado que, estaba segura, era sin duda el último invento para su tienda de bromas (y a ella aún no le había entrado complejo de conejillo de indias…).

Observó las escaleras al final del pasillo. El desván era una opción. Tenía una ventana circular bastante grande, así que podría ver bien las páginas, y allí sí que no iba a molestarla nadie, porque a la mayoría les daba bastante repelús el sitio. El único que podría llegar a subir sería Lupin. O quizás el señor Weasley. Y como ninguno dos estaba en la casa, podría estar tranquila todo el tiempo que quisiese.

Atravesó el desván con cuidado de no tropezar con ningún cachivache y se instaló junto a la ventana. Trató de retomar la lectura donde la había dejado ignorando los ruidos que provenían de la planta baja. Si seguían así, despertarían a la señora Black y entonces se desataría una desgracia. Harry y ella se llevaban a matar desde que Sirius…

Ninguno en la casa era capaz de mencionarlo aún, y ella ni siquiera se atrevía a terminar frases como esa en su propia mente, la voz de su cabeza le sonaba atronadora cuando recalcaba verdades así. Harry no quería hablar de ello y cada vez que se tocaba el tema, aunque fuese de refilón (_todos_, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden y de sus amigos habían intentado hacerle hablar del tema, lo necesitaba, pero se cerraba en banda y no parecía dispuesto a cambiar), intentaba escabullirse de la conversación, desviar el hilo e irse disimuladamente de la habitación. Daba igual cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, seguía siendo demasiado duro.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente apartando esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la palabra escrita. Unos segundos después, todo el jolgorio escaleras abajo pasó a resultarle completamente ajeno, incluyendo los reproches de la señora Weasley y las risas de Ginny. Ron se quejaba con tono de dolor, seguramente ya había hecho su fascinante experimento.

Tan sólo se percató de hasta qué punto había pasado el tiempo cuando comprobó que apenas podía vislumbrar las letras del libro porque se había hecho de noche y ya no entraba luz por la ventana. Pegó un ligero respingo al verse sorprendida por la oscuridad y la dificultad de, ahora, tener que encontrar el camino a ciegas para salir de allí. Por un momento sopesó la posibilidad de pegarles un grito a Harry o Ron para que le subiesen una vela, hasta que recordó que ahora ya podía hacer magia fuera del colegio de forma legal y encendió su varita con un _Lumos_ susurrado.

Echó a andar por entre todos los trastos cubiertos con sábanas, alumbrada por el débil resplandor de su hechizo, y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriese de arriba abajo mientras se acercaba a la puerta. De día, era el lugar perfecto para encontrar un poco de solitaria paz, pero de noche aquella sala le ponía los pelos de punta.

Cuando por fin alcanzó la puerta y la abrió con dedos temblorosos, echó un vistazo en derredor y salió rápidamente, con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza. No le gustaba nada el final que estaba teniendo ese día.

Sobre todo porque allí dentro, a solas con ella, algo había susurrado su nombre.

_Hermione_.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Dos días más tarde, sin haber hablado con nadie de ello, Hermione se encontraba mucho más tranquila, convencida en su interior de que aquella voz baja y siseante que la había llamado en el ático había sido sólo fruto de su imaginación, consecuencia de estar leyendo una novela de Stephen King, autor que la dejaba siempre con el corazón en un puño. No volvió a oír su nombre más que en los labios de sus amigos, y la entrada y salida constante de Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco y Hestia en la casa la mantuvo ocupada y distraída lo suficiente como para no buscar de nuevo soledad para seguir leyendo. De hecho, había aparcado en libro en su mesita y no había vuelto a tocarlo más, porque tenía los días completamente ocupados con las tareas que la señora Weasley les encomendaba y las reuniones de la Orden (a la que ahora les dejaban acudir de vez en cuando), y cuando se acostaba estaba demasiado cansada como para concentrarse en nada que no fuese conciliar el sueño.

Pero después de varios días, las cosas se calmaron. La Orden dejó de reunirse diariamente y las sesiones para mantenerlos ocupados de la matriarca pelirroja se terminaron. Y ella volvió a tener tiempo libre suficiente como para querer terminar la puñetera novela de una vez.

Ginny, Harry y Ron pasaban las horas muertas en el salón, con Fred y George, echando partidas de _snap explosivo_, y el resto del tiempo en la biblioteca (en este caso sólo el moreno, su mejor amigo y la castaña) buscando algo que los pudiese ayudar a localizar y destruir el siguiente horrocrux antes de que se les hiciese demasiado tarde. En el mundo exterior, los mortífagos parecían estar en una tregua momentánea, pero todo el mundo sabía que no duraría mucho, lo justo para darle emoción y la gente comenzase a preguntarse atemorizada cuál sería el siguiente paso.

Precisamente por _casi_ vivir en la biblioteca, ninguno de sus amigos alcanzaba a entender cómo podría ella querer seguir leyendo una vez terminadas las labores de investigación, y trataban de incluirla en sus juegos o conversaciones. Pero Hermione sólo quería terminar el libro de una vez y descubrir qué era lo que había en la niebla que mataba a los protagonistas.

Por ello, acabó recurriendo, una vez más, a subir al ático.

Nada más entrar le regresó a la mente el recuerdo de aquel susurro bajo que le había puesto los pelos de punta y la carne se le puso de gallina. Súbitamente, de nuevo en el escenario, ya no le resultaba tan sencillo convencerse a sí misma de que todo había sido fruto de su mente corrompida por novelas de terror. Diciéndose a sí misma que se estaba convirtiendo en una loca paranoica, se instaló junto a la ventana y encogió las rodillas, dispuesta a usarlas de atril. Dejó su varita en su regazo, dispuesta también a tomarla con rapidez en caso de emergencia.

Abrió el libro. Desde el salón le llegaba el sonido amortiguado de música, sin duda proveniente de la vieja radio de Sirius. Esos cinco debían de estar montando su propia pequeña fiesta. Sonrió inconscientemente y comenzó a leer. Apenas le quedaban treinta páginas para conocer el final cuando lo escuchó de nuevo. No música, no risas ni tampoco gritos. Un susurro helado.

_Hermione_.

Inmediatamente, la chica cogió su varita con fuerza y se irguió, tal y como hacía siempre que Ojoloco le gritaba _¡Alerta permanente!._ Sólo que esta vez la había recorrido un escalofrío y se le había erizado el vello de todo el cuerpo.

_Hermione_.

La voz no habló más alto ni con otro tono, y sin embargo esa vez ella la escuchó con mayor nitidez. No más cerca, sino más fuerte. Con el corazón bombeándole de tal forma que parecía a punto de atravesarla, se puso en pie y encendió su varita para alumbrar los rincones a los que la luz del día no llegaba a sacar de las sombras.

- Definitivamente, te estás volviendo loca – murmuró para sí misma.

Dejando el libro donde antes había estado sentada, se dispuso a comprobar que aquello no fuese una broma de los gemelos o un intento de Kreacher para asustarla y _"obligar a la sucia impía a abandonar el hogar del ama… oh, la querida y pobre ama"_ en palabras textuales de apenas hacía un par de semanas. Varita en mano, echó a andar por los pasillos entre los cúmulos de cosas polvorientas. Por un lado, ahora deseaba volver a oír aquel susurro para poder seguir su sonido y averiguar su procedencia, aunque siguiese sintiendo el pulso acelerado en el cuello. Mientras caminaba alcanzó a ver una caja de cartón.

_Sirius_, ponía en un lateral.

Titubeó. Sabía que no era asunto suyo, que si alguien en aquella casa tenía derecho a abrir aquella caja era Harry, y decidió decírselo en cuanto bajase de nuevo junto a él y los demás, pero, al final, avergonzada de sí misma, la venció la curiosidad y levantó las tapas. Dentro encontró una petaca de plata con una pitillera a juego, un par de revistas tituladas _Brujas traviesas_ que Hermione prefirió no ojear y dos grandes carpetas. Una era marrón, desgastada y llena hasta reventar, y en su portada, con la caligrafía recta y elegante de quien lleva la nobleza en los genes ponía _Hogwarts_ en tinta azul. Apuntes de siete años de colegio.

La otra era un poco más fina, color rojo oscuro, y nada en su exterior daba pistas acerca de su contenido. Cuando la cogió, un papel se escurrió y cayó en su regazo. Curiosa, Hermione lo recogió y se encontró con una fotografía en blanco y negro. En ella, cuatro chicos posaban haciendo el gamberro entre sí, agarrando la cabeza del de al lado y revolviéndole el pelo, saltando sobre la espalda del de delante. Una de las tres chicas que se sentaba en la hierba a unos pasos de ellos los observaba divertida y resignada. De vez en cuando, uno de los chicos, el que llevaba gafas y se parecía peligrosamente a Harry, le lanzaba un beso. Otro de ellos, cuya barbilla tenía el mismo perfil altivo que la de Sirius, intentaba algo parecido con una de las amigas de la primera, pero ésta le hacía un corte de manga y lo ignoraba mirando hacia otro lado mientras sus dos amigas se reían y el chico se hacía el herido llevándose una mano al corazón con una falsa mueca. El paisaje que los rodeaba era fácilmente reconocible: hierba verde y corta, con un gran lago tras de sí y la mitad de un enorme árbol en el lateral izquierdo. Los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Hermione sonrió. A Harry iba a encantarle aquello.

Decidió no cotillear más y bajar a buscar a su amigo, así que guardó todo dentro de la caja, excepto la foto, y después la arrastró en dirección a la puerta. Cuando estaba a sólo unos metros de la salida, se detuvo de nuevo.

_Hermione_.

Había sonado a su derecha, hacia el lado opuesto a la ventana. Dejó la caja allí en medio y se abrió paso entre todos los cachivaches. El susurro se repitió otra vez más, ahora, más cerca, y Hermione supo que seguía la dirección correcta. Hasta que se vio atrapada en un callejón sin salida por un enorme aparador de madera oscura y cristal. Tenía las estanterías repletas de objetos: tazas de porcelana, platos dibujados a mano, figuritas de cristal, una bola de adivinación, varios cuadernos de cuero y una caja de música.

Se quedó quieta y en silencio, esperando a que la llamada se repitiese, pero no oyó nada. Ni siquiera las voces de Ginny o los gemelos en la planta baja. Tomándose el silencio como una señal, abrió las puertas del aparador con cuidado de no romper nada y observó más detenidamente su contenido. En especial, la caja de música.

Era de madera tallada y tenía un cristal en la tapa y un cierre de lo que pudo identificar como plata. La tomó y la contempló desde todos los ángulos. Había una inscripción en el borde inferior de un lateral.

_L. Black_

_1948_

Había pertenecido a algún familiar de Sirius, lo más probable a una mujer, ya que parecía un joyero. Hermione se preguntó quién sería L. Black y por qué habría grabado ese año en la madera. Quizás hubiera sido un regalo de bodas o de graduación. Desde luego, la caja era preciosa. Por qué estaba oculta en el ático, en un aparador viejo, desde hacía décadas, no podía entenderlo. Ni siquiera había sido una de las cosas que Sirius había retirado u ocultado cuando ellos habían llegado. Tenía demasiado polvo.

_Hermione_.

Esta vez, el susurro fue directamente en sus oídos, sin distancias ni interferencias, como si alguien estuviese a su lado.

Volvió a mirar la caja. Seguramente, tendría algo dentro, y ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma en la parte racional que aún no se le había adormecido, quería saberlo, verlo, tocarlo. Quería comprobar si sería una joya o una carta, o quizás sólo una colección de botones. Quería abrir la caja y satisfacer su curiosidad.

Olvidándose de todas las advertencias que el señor Weasley y Ron les habían hecho siempre acerca de objetos desconocidos que se comunicaban por sí mismo, olvidándose de que no sabía con lo que podría encontrarse, la abrió.

Y de repente todo se volvió blanco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrió los ojos, aturdida. Tenía la sensación de que un hipogrifo la hubiese atravesado patinando de oreja a oreja mientras escuchaba heavy metal a todo volumen. Además, un dolor punzante le agarrotaba la espalda desde la parte baja y sabía que sus vaqueros se habían roto, aunque no tuviese muy claro por dónde.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta lograr enfocar lo que había sobre ella. Cielo abierto. Cielo abierto y unas cuantas ramas llenas de hojas marrones y amarillentas. Otoño. Eso era un poco confuso, recordaba perfectamente estar en verano, un verano en Grimmauld Place, donde ni había ni hojas resecas ni árboles tan altos y, mucho menos, ella había dormido tirada en el suelo de un... ¿bosque? Lanzó una ojeada a su alrededor. Definitivamente, aquello no era Grimmauld Place.

Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada, con una mueca de dolor en la cara. No tenía los vaqueros rotos, pero acababa de descubrir que las punzadas en su espaldad se debían a haberse caído sobre una colección de piedras de diferentes tamaños. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aún dolorida, y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ni de cómo había llegado hasta allí y en semejante estado. Recordaba haber oído de nuevo aquel susurro inquietante en el desván de la vieja casa de los Black, haber seguido la voz y haber encontrado la caja de _L._ Black... ¿Quizás era un traslador? Pero, en ese caso, se habría enterado del viaje que hacía y no se encontraría tan mal. Se tanteó los bolsillos sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Asustada, abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo a su alrededor, recorriendo con la mirada cada hoja, piedra o palo del suelo hasta que por fin encontró su varita. Rota.

Gimió. ¿Territorio desconocido y encima desarmada?

Recogió los trozos e intentó conservar la calma. Incluso rota podría servirle de ayuda con algo básico y en un buen apuro, ¿no había seguido Hagrid utilizando el núcleo de la suya dentro de un paraguas? Oyó entonces voces y un chapoteo, se levantó de un salto, poco dispuesta a que la encontrasen así de desprevenida, pero los ruidos se mantenían alejados, y Hermione avanzó con cautela entre los árboles para observar e intentar conseguir algo de información.

Caminó varios minutos guiándose por su oído hasta que divisó una pequeña cabaña de madera junto a la que discurría un río que movía ligeramente un complicado mecanismo de tablas de madera. A la orilla, lavando, había dos chicas arrodilladas que se reían mientras frotaban con fuerza en el agua. Nada de eso consiguió fascinar a Hermione, pero hubo algo que sí lo hizo: sus ropas.

No llevaban pantalones ni camisetas, vestían faldas largas hasta los pies, al menos por lo que alcanzaba a ver, y unas camisas blancas ceñidas al cuerpo por algún tipo de faja o corsé, todo en tonos marrones y ocres que combinaban bien con el entorno. Una de ellas tenía el pelo sucio y enmarañado, mientras que la otra, considerablemente mayor, lo recogía en un moño apretado en la nuca del que se desprendían algunos mechones.

Hermione las contempló intentando sacar alguna conclusión más allá de la primera que había obtenido y que no le resultaba nada alentadora. Se mantuvo quieta y oculta por la vegetación hasta que ambas desconocidas desaparecieron en el interior de la diminuta vivienda tras dejar las ropas tendidas y secando al sol sobre unas rocas.

_Si tengo razón, me hundo en la miseria,_ pensó la joven castaña antes de sacar uno de los trozos de su varita y susurrar un _Accio _que le llevó varios intentos_,_ apuntando a algunas de las prendas _(¿Enaguas? ¿En serio?_).

Se vistió tras unos arbustos y luego miró dubitativa las prendas que sí eran suyas. Decidió esconderlas entre las ramas y hojas que tan servicialmente se le ofrecían; si lo necesitaba, volvería a por ello.

Sin un rumbo definido, por la mera necesidad de aclararse las ideas, echó a andar (lo que sí había conservado puesto eran las deportivas, que le parecían de gran utilidad en semejante escenario).

Necesitaba encontrar a alguien en quien poder confiar para plantear su problema. ¿Que cuál era? Nada, uno sin importancia… Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sólo había retrocedido varios siglos en el tiempo (o eso, o alguien celebraba una feria renacentista en los alrededores). No estaba segura tampoco de que la gente a su alrededor supiese de la existencia de la magia, por lo que no podría utilizarla de momento sin que intentasen quemarla por hereje (y no le venía nada bien).

¿Qué opciones le quedaban? ¿Buscar a Merlín?

Como para evadirla de sus absurdas conjeturas (derivando hacia Arturo y Circe sabría qué más), el ruido de algo parecido a una trompeta de caza retumbó por todos lados. Genial, sólo faltaba que se le lanzasen encima las hordas enemigas…

Sin saber muy bien por dónde meterse para evitar posibles desgracias, intentó alejarse del origen del ruido y echó a correr esquivando ramas y raíces como si fuese Blancanieves luchando por su vida. Una lástima que, tan ocupada como estaba vigilando sus espaldas, no mirase hacia delante en el momento necesario. Podría haber evitado todo lo que aconteció entonces.

No vio venir al caballo pardo ni a su jinete, que prácticamente se le echaron encima con un relincho asustado y una exclamación (respectivamente). Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y se cayó al suelo de espaldas con un golpe seco que la hizo exclamar un improperio: era la segunda vez en menos de doce horas que se daba un mamporro en la espalda, iba a terminar ortopédica perdida.

El jinete susurró un par de palabras a su montura y luego se giró un poco para poder verla frotarse los riñones con el ceño fruncido.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita…

Hermione levantó la mirada y su mandíbula quedó descolgada unos segundos antes de recordar que aquel Remus Lupin del XVI esperaba que le dijera su nombre.

- Granger. Hermione Granger – contestó con un hilo de voz.

Era él, aquel profesor de apariencia enfermiza, con su palidez y sus ojeras, el pelo rubio y los ojos casi dorados que le había dado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en tercero en Hogwarts. ¿También había viajado en el tiempo con ella?

- Señorita Hermione, entonces.

Lupin desmontó y le tendió una mano con expresión amistosa y tranquilizadora, mano que ella aceptó para poder incorporarse, sorprendiendo al hombre. Al instante, Hermioen se preguntó si eso sería correcto en la época en que estuviese, le daba la impresión de que o Lupin la consideraba de una pasta muy blanda o un hombre y una mujer no debían tocarse, y menos sin más gente delante (_Como una carabina_, pensó con escepticismo).

- Pensé que todo el territorio estaría vacío. Está usted en las tierras de caza del rey – informó Lupin divertido.

- Oh, yo no… No lo sabía…

- ¿No es de aquí?

- La verdad es que no – admitió ella con algo de sonrojo.

- ¿Visita algún pariente?

- Eh… No. Yo no debería estar aquí, en realidad. Podríamos decir que me han abandonado.

- ¿Su familia?

- Algo así.

Lupin la miró con el ceño fruncido, como preguntándose qué clase de familia abandona a una jovencita en mitad del bosque, pero no hizo más comentarios, quizás por no tener nada que decir o quizás por la llegada de una tercera persona y su caballo blanco, que interrumpió la conversación.

- Lupin, me mandan a buscarte – anunció una voz fría con poco entusiasmo.

Rogando a todos los dioses conocidos por equivocarse, Hermione miró al nuevo jinete y maldijo su estúpida mala suerte. ¿Lucius Malfoy también tenía que venir a adornar su pesadilla? ¿Era un chiste? El susodicho le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo con desagrado y la ignoró abiertamente.

- He tenido un pequeño accidente con la señorita Hermione Granger, pero creo que no hay daños mayores, ¿cierto? – sonrió hacia la chica, que asintió tratando de corresponder al gesto -, aunque me estaba contando su desafortunado incidente: parece ser que la han abandonado en estos bosques.

- Imposible, ninguna comitiva puede atravesarlos, serían prendidos de inmediato – repuso Malfoy sin interés.

- Bueno, esta jovencita deambulaba por aquí y nadie la ha notado – repuso Lupin frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y Hermione ya estaba a punto de despedirse, ya que prefería pulular sola por el mundo antes que estar en un radar de diez metros de Ludius Malfoy, cuando Lupin propuso algo que sorprendió a sus dos interlocutores:

- La llevaremos al castillo, podrá quedarse allí hasta que encuentre un modo de regresar a su hogar, si es a donde quiere ir. ¿Le parece bien? – preguntó mirando a la chica.

Claro que tampoco le dio tiempo a contestar, sino que se limitó a hacerse a un lado para ayudarla a subir al caballo. Hermione, haciendo gala de esos reflejos que se habían apoderado de ella desde que Grimmauld Place se había desvanecido bajo sus pies, apenas si acertó a decir algo antes de encontrarse sobre el lomo del animal y con dos miradas, una de extrañeza y otra de desdén, sobre ella.

- Monta de un modo extraño, Granger – observó Malfoy.

- Siempre he sido amiga de más chicos que chicas – repuso ella, aliviada de encontrar un significado a tanto desconcierto.

Lupin se rió por lo bajo.

- A su Majestad va a encantarle… - musitó sin que nadie le oyese y tiró de las riendas del caballo al echar a andar.

- ¿Va a ir a pie, prof… señor Lupin?

- Por supuesto – contestó éste contrariado.

- Oh, no. ¡No, no! Yo iré a pie, no pensé que… - Hermione hizo ademán de desmontarse, pero él movió la mano para restarle importancia y volvió a reírse discretamente.

_Bueno, esto va a ser la monda,_ pensó ella con ironía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La ciudad se asemejaba mucho a una estampa de sus libros de historia, tanto muggles como mágicos: una especie de espiral ascendiente, totalmente amurallada y coronada por un enorme castillo lleno de estandartes rojos y dorados por entre los cuales se paseaba la guardia. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente y olores muy diferentes, de actividad y voces y ruidos inidentificables. Sin embargo, y para decepción de la parte más curiosa y académica de Hermione, no atravesaron todo el corazón de la ciudad, sino que hicieron su entrada por la puerta trasera, con mucha más discreción y menos miradas curiosas hacia ella (sólo las de los guardas que los recibieron y les permitieron el paso).

Lupin la ayudó a desmontar a la puerta de las caballerizas para que pudiesen llevarse el caballo y allí perdieron a Malfoy también, que se retiró apresuradamente, sin duda deseoso de estar ya en la sala cuando la extraña se presentase a su majestad. En el trascurso del silencioso paseo, Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás nada fuese tan malo si Malfoy no era el Rey, después de todo. Cualquier cosa, menos la versión más antigua de Voldemort, claro, sería mejor.

- Lucius Malfoy, el caballero que nos ha acompañado, no es muy amable, lo lamento – se disculpó Lupin.

- Conozco gente parecida a él – musitó Hermione haciéndole enarcar una ceja -. Quiero decir que… gente menos simpática la hay en todas partes.

- Supongo que sí. Su Majestad – pronunció el nombre con cierto retintín sarcástico – sí es más amable. Inclínate cuando te presente y contesta a sus preguntas con la mayor exactitud que puedas, te ayudará. Le gustan las caras nuevas y la gente de fuera.

No hubo tiempo para más explicaciones. Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de madera de roble y esperaron a que un chico que sin duda era un criado los instase a pasar tras anunciarles (y sólo Dios sabría cómo los habría anunciado, ya que ni ella sabía cómo autodenominarse).

La estancia a la que les hicieron pasar podría haber sido perfectamente una pista de patinaje olímpica por el tamaño. Estaba decorada con estandartes muy similares a los que adornaban el exterior del castillo y en la cabecera, al fondo, sobre una tarima y lo que parecía un trono, los esperaba una persona difícilmente identificable a esa distancia. Hermione avanzó tras su nuevo ángel de la guarda sin dejar de contemplarlo todo fascinada, manteniéndose siempre unos pasos por detrás, y se detuvo cuando él lo hizo. Le latía el corazón a mil por hora.

- Majestad – de nuevo aquel tonillo irónico casi imperceptible -. Supongo que Malfoy os habrá puesto al tanto de mi pequeño encuentro. Por suerte no hubo daños serios, pero se encuentra un poco perdida y creí buena idea traerla aquí. Quizás podríamos ayudarla.

Hermione, demasiado ocupada en admirar cada detalle, no vio el gesto de mano, desestimando la gravedad, del asunto del Rey, por eso la pilló por sorpresa cuando escuchó lo que siguió.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?

La voz demasiado familiar como para ser ignorada la hizo pegar un respingo y mirar rápidamente al frente. Eso pareció causar mucha diversión a su interrogador, que la observó con sus ojos grises risueños. El pelo negro y largo caía a ambos lados de su cara y no llevaba corona, contra lo que ella hubiese esperado. El porte, la altivez y la elegancia de su postura y cuerpo gritaban por todos lados su sangre real. Incluso siendo un mendigo, podría haber pasado por noble. La acostumbrada barba de cuatro días adornaba su mentón.

Hermione se quedó tan anonadada que cuando reaccionó lo hizo apresuradamente, y se inclinó, aún desconcertada, en una torpe reverencia frente a un augusto Sirius Black.

- Hermione Granger, majestad – respondió con voz trémula y pudo comprender de inmediato la ironía de Lupin al mencionar a _Su Majestad_. ¿Serían también amigos en este pasado?

- ¿De dónde provienes, Hermione?

- De un lugar muy lejano, señor – dijo, sin saber qué más decir -. De Escocia – añadió, repentinamente iluminada -, de un núcleo diminuto llamado Hogsmeade.

- Desconozco el lugar – admitió él, evaluándola con la mirada. No sabía si reír o sentirse ofendido de que ella se hubiese incorporado de nuevo sin su beneplácito, como solía ser costumbre - ¿Qué edad tienes, Hermione?

- Dieciséis años, casi diecisiete.

Alguien tosió a su derecha y ella miró hacia allí para comprobar que en la sala había más gente que ella no había notado. Y, lo peor de todo, que podía reconocer a algunos.

Draco Malfoy estaba igual de tieso y erguido que su padre, a la diestra de éste, y la observaba con un matiz interesado aunque arrogante en sus ojos grises. Cerca estaba Lupin, que parecía divertido aunque intentase ocultarlo, y junto a él había un hombre alto y moreno, con el pelo revuelto e indomable y los ojos color avellana que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse (resultaba admirable la forma que tenía de disimular). Demasiado insolente, al parecer, para ser Harry, pero demasiado parecido a su amigo como para no ser Potter. ¿James Potter, quizás?

El resto de rostros estaban demasiado sumidos en la penumbra como para que ella pudiese atisbar nada, pero de momento le bastaba con lo descubierto.

Sirius Black se vio obligado a carraspear para recuperar su atención.

- Bueno, Hermione, no hay inconveniente en que te quedes aquí hasta que puedas regresar a tu hogar. Me temo que no en un futuro muy próximo, ya que nuestros amigos irlandeses exiliados juegan malas pasadas últimamente a quieres atraviesan las fronteras, pero pronto…

Hermione, más por instinto que por conocimiento, inclinó la cabeza de nuevo con una humildad que casi le dio ganas de reír por encontrarse subordinada a ese Sirius al que tanto había criticado en su tiempo.

- Gracias, Majestad.

- Una de mis criadas te llevará a tus aposentos. – añadió él, indicando con un gesto a una joven de pelo rubio y ropas más modestas y parecidas a las que ella llevaba que la condujese por los pasillos.

Hermione se inclinó de nuevo y la siguió perdiéndose en las entrañas del edificio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿De dónde piensas que viene realmente, _mi Rey_? – preguntó James Potter riendo.

Su público se había dispersado después de que la forastera se retirase y él había escogido como punto de reunión con sus viejos amigos la azotea, donde ninguno de ellos tendría que guardar apariencias ni más modales de los necesarios.

Le resultaba todavía demasiado divertido que aquel par de elementos con los que había crecido y compartido casi toda su vida se viese obligado a reverenciarle tanto como el resto. Pensaba que después de tantos años mentalizándose, le resultaría más sencillo, pero seguía siendo de lo más incitador a la risa floja que había visto jamás.

Le dio un empujón a su amigo.

- No sabría decirlo. El acento no me resulta extraño ni muy diferente del nuestro.

- ¿Crees que la envía el enemigo para ahogarte con un almohadón mientras duermes? – dijo Remus escéptico. No era infalible, pero no le había parecido que residiese una gran amenaza en aquella chica de pelo alborotado. Mucho carácter, eso sí, como había demostrado al aceptar su mano para levantarla o montar como un jinete más sobre su caballo, pero no una amenaza.

- Lo dudo. De cualquier manera, tendré cuidado. Los Lestrange son conocidos por ardides más extraños que éste.

- Y dejando a un lado la posible amenaza de muerte, ¿qué opinión te merece ella?

Sirius miró a James como si no comprendiese.

- Hermano – dijo éste pasándole un brazo por los hombros como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño -, cualquiera diría que eres un eunuco.

Lupin y él se rieron.

- Muy gracioso – se quejó el rey -. Me ha parecido normal, un poco más impertinente que el resto de gente que me rodea. Es graciosa. Sus costumbres sí parecen diferentes, esas reverencias han sido un poco amorfas.

- Igual no tiene mucha experiencia con ellas – Remus miró hacia el cielo.

- Cualquiera de este mundo sabe hacer una reverencia.

- Igual no es de este mundo – intervino esta vez James riendo -. No he conocido mujer que no te haya devorado con los ojos al verte, y ésta parecía más interesada en la decoración.

Sirius le hizo una mueca, muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Igual no es de este mundo – aceptó.

* * *

_¿Críticas no muy crueles, por favor?_


	2. Adivina quién viene a cenar

**DISCLAIMER: **_Nada es mío, ni siquiera el ambiente (es muy viejo). Ojalá Sirius lo fuera, él sólo es madurito…_

**2. Adivina quién viene a cenar**

Si Hermione había alucinado en colores con la sala en que había sido recibida, cuando entró a su dormitorio pensó que Sirius había tenido un colapso cerebral y le había indicado a la sirvienta el sitio equivocado. Ella esperaba que la llevasen a las habitaciones del servicio y tener que hacer algo para poder justificar su estancia allí (lavar platos o acicalar a los caballos, a saber), pero ahora se encontraba con que le habían asignado una habitación amplia y luminosa debido a los grandes ventanales por los que ahora sólo entraba la luz de la luna. Con el cabecero pegado a una pared de piedra, coronaba la estancia una gran cama con dosel, cubierta por varias mantas de telas azules y broncíneas y unos cuantos almohadones forrados y bordados en los mismos colores.

Por algún extraño motivo, o le había caído muy bien o la había tomado por miembro de la nobleza (y sobre esa última opción, la pregunta más acuciante era ¿_CÓMO_?).

En una esquina, un biombo escondía una tina varios útiles de aseo, como un lavabo sin grifo ni desagüe que, de momento, estaba vacío. Se percató de que allí no había cuarto de baño y sacudió la cabeza pensando lo mucho que iba a echar de menos un retrete.

Ya estaba a punto de tirarse de cabeza en la cama para poder relajarse y repasar todo lo que había sucedido aquel día de locos cuando llamaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió para dejar pasar a dos doncellas, una de ellas portadora de una jarra, algo más grande de lo normal, llena de agua caliente, y otra que sin duda era la criada exclusiva de la dama que había entrado delante.

No era muy mayor, para nada, sino más bien una mujer de unos treinta y pocos años de rostro blanco y pecoso, ojos verdes (_los ojos de Harry_) y una larga trenza pelirroja. El rico vestido no daba lugar a equívocos: era sin duda noble y de buena consideración, casada según indicaba la alianza dorada de su dedo anular, y amable si se dejaba convencer por la sonrisa comprensiva que acababa de esbozar al mirarla.

- Espero que no te importe que no me incline – dijo Lily Potter con una voz suave y cadente -, pero creo que seremos buenas amigas y entre nosotras sobran las formalidades, ¿no crees?

Agradecida de que alguien pareciese dispuesta a salvarla del protocolo, Hermione le sonrió también y asintió. En ese instante, otras tres doncellas entraron y dejaron unos cuantos bultos sobre la cama antes de hacer una ligera reverencia y salir de allí rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Mi marido me ha explicado un poco tu llegada. Lamento no haber estado para recibirte con el resto, pero he tenido un pequeño percance con mi hijo.

- No es como si yo fuese una invitada más de la casa – repuso Hermione suspirando.

- Créeme, si el rey – Lily también utilizó aquel tonillo burlón para decirlo – te ha aceptado, te has convertido en una más oficialmente. No te preocupes por eso, por lo que he oído, simpatiza contigo.

- Parece buena persona.

- Lo es.

- Pero a todos parece haceros mucha gracia su título – añadió Hermione.

Lily se rió y se acercó a la tina que la doncella había llenado de agua caliente.

- Ven a bañarte y te lo explicaré.

Un poco cohibida por la falta de costumbre de que alguien la atendiese mientras se bañaba, a pesar de que Lily se lo tomase todo de un modo tan natural, ella se quitó la ropa que había "sustraído" con dificultad, ante la penetrante mirada escrutadora de dos ojos verdes, y se sumergió en el agua humeante.

- Yo no soy de aquí – explicó Lily -, procedo de Irlanda, de una ciudad pequeña del sur que buscaba hermanarse con ésta, y me enviaron aquí cuando tenía doce años. Al parecer, tanto mis padres como los de Sirius… Oh, disculpa, es el nombre de pila del rey: Sirius Orión Black es el completo y oficial – aclaró innecesariamente la pelirroja mientras le tendía a su compañera un paño con una especie de aceite rojizo para que se frotase -. Tanto sus padres como los míos albergaban la esperanza de que congeniásemos y nos prometiésemos en unos años, pero el asunto no funcionó tan bien como esperaban: Sirius y yo siempre hemos sido demasiado dispares, él estaba demasiado ocupado tramando maldades con Remus Lupin, tu salvador, y James Potter como para interesarse por una chiquilla extranjera, y yo le consideraba un inmaduro aburrido y arrogante, así que no me interesé mucho por su persona. Sin embargo, mis padres no desistieron y me mantuvieron aquí, junto a él, hasta que a los dieciséis les anuncié mi compromiso, sólo que me casé con otra persona, el mejor amigo de Sirius, James Potter, de una familia mucho más noble que la mía, por lo que mis padres lo aceptaron rápidamente. A mucha gente no le gustó nuestra unión, pero…

La sonrisa inmaculada y soñadora de Lily lo dijo todo y Hermione tuvo que contener una risa.

- Sirius se quedó tan soltero como al principio, y en ésas sigue…

- ¿No se ha casado? – preguntó la castaña sorprendida. Sabía que Sirius había sido todo un playboy en Hogwarts, pero esperaba que, por mujeriego que fuese en todas sus variantes, en ese tiempo hubiese cumplido con lo que se esperaba de él: un heredero, como poco.

- Es un tanto… indomable – concedió Lily ayudándola a salir de la rústica bañera y cubriéndola, con ayuda de una de las dos muchachas del servicio que estaba allí, con una toalla de hilo blanco.

- ¿Qué son? – Hermione miró con curiosidad los bultos sobre su cama.

- Vestidos, por supuesto. Son de cuando yo era más joven, tenía más o menos las mismas medidas que tú, así que espero que haya alguno que se te ajuste – Lily la contempló con ojo clínico antes de abrir uno de los improvisados embalajes y sacar un vestido casi nuevo en tonos rojos con bordados dorados -. Muy patriótico, seguro que te granjea simpatías. Pruébatelo, yo casi no me lo puse porque entre la tela y mi pelo podría haber pasado por una zanahoria gigante.

Hermione tardó diez minutos en conseguir colocar todo en su sitio, para diversión de su benefactora.

- No estás acostumbrada a este tipo de ropa, ¿verdad? – la aludida negó avergonzada. Si no quería levantar sospechas, iba de vicio (nótese la ironía) -. ¿No solías llevar vestidos en tu casa?

- Yo era… un poco más masculina que todo eso.

Lily se rió.

- Sí, la ropa de los hombres es bastante más cómoda – admitió divertida -. Pero me extraña, no creas. Cuando James me explicó cómo y dónde te había encontrado Remus, me imaginé que serías una pequeña bestiecilla campestre, lo siento.

- Tranquila.

- Es agradable encontrarme… bueno, contigo. ¿Tu familia era noble?

Una imagen fugaz de sus padres y de todas aquellas diferencias clasistas entre sangre limpias y sangre sucias se le vino a la mente. Hizo un soberano esfuerzo por ignorarlo todo hasta que pudiese reflexionar con tranquilidad y a solas, lo empujó a un rincón recóndito de su cabeza y regresó a la realidad del momento.

- No mucho.

- Qué curioso. En fin… Mary – una de las doncellas se adelantó con rapidez -, mira a ver qué puedes hacer con su pelo.

- Lo siento, Lily, pero… ¿nos estamos preparando para algo en especial?

- Para la cena, por supuesto. A Sirius le encanta celebrar los festivales de otoño por todo lo alto, habrá música y comida en abundancia. Prepárate para saludar a mucha gente hoy.

_Genial, justo lo que necesito, acontecimientos sociales_…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El comedor debía de ser la estancia más grande de todo el castillo. La llenaban una mesa descomunalmente grande con incontables sillas a su alrededor, una mesa un poco más pequeña (vamos, que solamente abarcaría la mitad de un mamut) y un espacio despejado que se dividía en una zona para los músicos y otra para el baile.

Para no faltar a la costumbre, casi todas las paredes se adornaban con los estandartes del Valle de Godric, aunque en honor a los invitados también había decoraciones en colores verdes, amarillos y azulados que daban a la sala un curioso parecido con el comedor de Hogwarts, causándole una oleada de nostalgia a cierta persona recién llegada allí. La mesa estaba repleta de comida, bebida y cubiertos, mucha gente deambulaba por los alrededores, esperando ser llamados para sentarse a cenar, y las notas de una melodía suave pero alegre inundaban el aire.

Hermione hizo aparición junto a Lily, que la guió explicándole cosas básicas en susurros disimulados y le presentó unidireccionalmente a algunas de las personas que ella no reconocía. Para su sorpresa, había un número predominante de hombres y no todos ellos desconocidos.

- ¡Por fin! Pensé que os habíais fugado – exclamó James Potter al verlas acercarse. Tomó a su esposa de las manos y la besó en la frente antes de dedicarle una inclinación a Hermione, que la correspondió tal y como Lily le había explicado poco antes en el dormitorio.

- Ay, no seas absurdo – se quejó la citada pelirroja al verlo -, Hermione y yo ya tenemos tanta confianza que me parece una tontería esta formalidad. Seguro que no le importa que te saltes los protocolos, ni tampoco que lo haga Remus. Hermione me ha dicho que le está muy agradecida por su amabilidad de esta tarde.

- Es bueno saberlo, prometo no volver a hacer reverencias – afirmó James sonriéndole a la forastera.

- Y yo prometo no hacéroslas a vosotros.

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Remus al llegar hasta ellos.

- Reverencias – le advirtió Lily levantando un dedo -. Es ridículo, ya le he dicho a Sirius miles de veces que tendría que abolir este protocolo estúpido. Me dan ganas de arrancarle los pelos de la cabeza cada vez que pone esa sonrisita de superioridad cuando me ve inclinarme ante él.

- Vamos, cálmate, cariño – la tranquilizó James sonriendo ante el pronto de su mujer -. Por desgracia, y para satisfacción de su ego, de cara al público aún le debemos un respeto.

- Si me hubiera casado con él le habría quitado esas tonterías de raíz – refunfuñó Lily.

Remus y James cruzaron una mirada de complicidad. De entre la multitud surgió una nueva figura, tan parecida a James que casi daba miedo mirarla.

- ¿Dónde has estado? Te dije que iría a buscarte a tu cuarto, jovencito – le soltó Lily nada más verlo.

- Mamá…

- No me pongas excusas, la próxima vez tendremos un problema como sigas ignorando mis órdenes – siseó ella.

- Harry – intervino su padre, deseoso de evitar una desgracia -, te presento a la señorita Hermione Granger. Cariño, ¿ellos tampoco se pueden hacer reverencias?

- ¡Pues claro que no! – respondió su mujer como si aquello fuese obvio.

-Entonces supongo que me limitaré a decirte hola – sonrió Hermione.

- Lo mismo digo – la correspondió Harry, demasiado acostumbrado a los prontos de su madre como para impresionarse.

- Tenéis más o menos la misma edad, creo – comentó Remus -. Dieciséis, ¿no?

- Para diecisiete – le corrigieron los dos jóvenes a la vez. Se miraron y se rieron.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Aquella súbita complicidad con una versión antigua de su mejor amigo la hizo recordar aún con más fuerza al que había dejado en su verdadero tiempo. La duda de dónde estaría Ron y en qué papel la asaltó súbitamente.

- ¿Me concedes este baile? – preguntó Harry al percibir el cambio de melodía llamando a la gente al centro de la sala.

- Oh – Hermione miró la mano que le tendía como si fuese un ornitorrinco -, yo no… No sé bailar – admitió, cohibida. Y era cierto, en su época todavía sabría contonearse un poco, pero aquellas danzas preestablecidas…

- Bueno, en algún momento tendrás que aprender – la instó Harry sin dejarse desanimar.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Son tus pies.

La pareja desapareció entre la gente, dispuesta a hacerse un hueco para que Harry pudiese enseñarle los pasos sin causar muchas risas. Los tres adultos restantes sonrieron al verlos avanzar tomados de la mano, hablando en voz baja.

- ¿Ya estáis pensando en casar al pobre Harry? – Lupin enarcó una ceja.

- Nada más lejos – se revolvió James -. Está un poco verde todavía, pero no le puede hacer mal frecuentar algo de compañía femenina.

- Con la de damas que hay en la corte…

- Vamos, Remus, tú mismo sabes que la mayor parte de esas niñas no distinguiría las comedias de Plauto de un trozo de jamón – se quejó Lily -, y Hermione me ha parecido una chica muy lista, con dos dedos de frente. Me cae bien, vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.

- Me ofende que no te baste con nosotros.

- Claro, las mejores amistades del mundo, sobretodo muy femeninas: mi marido – señaló al susodicho -, mi instructor de espada y compañero de estudios – señaló al propio Lupin - y mi viejo prometido potencial y padrino de bodas. Por cierto, ¿dónde está _su Majestad_? – añadió con sorna.

- No me tenéis ningún respeto, señora Potter – protestó el aludido apareciendo junto a ellos.

- Bufón.

- Sólo cuando nadie mira. Pensé que estarías acompañando a nuestra invitada como James me había dicho.

- Y lo he hecho: estuve con ella hasta hace apenas unos minutos. Harry la ha sacado a bailar.

Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa y oteó a las parejas que ocupaban casi todo el espacio hasta dar con el joven Potter. No habría identificado a su pareja con la chica que había recibido aquella tarde si no lo hubiese sabido de antemano: a su llegada al castillo vestía como una campesina, tenía el pelo enmarañado como un arbusto y la cara manchada de tierra; ahora llevaba uno de los vestidos de Lily que se ceñía a sus inocentes curvas y resaltaba sus pechos, apretados por el corsé, tenía el pelo trenzado con hilo dorado y la propia pelirroja se habría ocupado, seguramente, de acicalarla, maquillarla o lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho para destacar sus ojos chocolate y aquellos labios finos y rojizos que sonreían a su ahijado.

- La verdad es que no sabía si se mostraría reacia a bajar – Sirius volvió a mirar a sus amigos -, debe de estar cansada. Pobre.

- No me dio la impresión de que estuviese agotada, aunque sí bastante confusa – replicó Lily -. Se mostraba desconcertada ante cosas totalmente básicas, como las doncellas ayudándola a bañarse o mi matrimonio a los dieciséis.

- Tendrá otras costumbres.

- Si es una chica de campo es normal que no esté acostumbrada a las doncellas – asintió Remus -, y puede que de donde viene las mujeres se casen a otras edades, quién sabe. A mí siempre me ha parecido un poco precoz…

En ese momento, tanto el objeto de su conversación como el primogénito de los Potter regresaron junto al grupo y ambos se apresuraron a inclinarse ante Sirius, que adoptó la sonrisita arrogante que tanto le criticaba Lily siempre.

- Es un buen momento para que nos sentemos a cenar – observó el rey y gesticuló hacia los músicos para que cesasen de tocar e hiciesen el anuncio.

James tomó a su esposa de la mano y la guió hacia los asientos cercanos a la cabecera de la mesa. Sirius y Remus se miraron, dudando si hacer lo mismo con la invitada, pero Harry, siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre, ya le había ofrecido un brazo que ella había aceptado gustosa. Hermione se sentía fascinada de lo fácil que le resultaba hablar con Harry, no importaba en qué punto de la Historia estuviesen. Era como si el destino, o algo parecido en lo que ella tampoco creía, los tuviese designados como amigos bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Por parentesco, se sentaron cerca de los padres del muchacho, que los recibieron agradados de comprobar que hiciesen buenas migas. El rey ocupó su posición habitual, presidiendo la mesa, y Remus se sentó a su izquierda, frente a James y junto a Hermione.

El banquete dio comienzo sin más dilación y todos los comensales empezaron a servirse de lo que se les ofrecía en las proximidades de sus asientos. Educadamente, casi como si de un trueque se tratase, Hermione llenó su copa, la de Remus y la de Harry mientras éste último, desde el asiento de enfrente, echaba un trozo de carne asada en su plato.

- Bueno, joven Potter – comenzó un hombre corpulento sentado a la izquierda del chico -, ¿cómo lleváis esos estudios?

- Con dificultad, sir Slughorn. La literatura latina me resulta insufrible – admitió él.

- Ah, no te preocupes, muchacho – dijo Slughorn con tono condescendiente -, en cuanto cumplas los diecisiete podrás dedicarte en exclusiva a la acción del campo de batalla. No es preciso conocer a los historiadores romanos para ser un buen luchador.

- Bueno – Hermione habló con tono tranquilo -, siempre es mejor conocer los errores de los antiguos emperadores que caer en ellos víctima de la ignorancia.

A su alrededor se hizo el silencio y todos los ojos convergieron en ella. Harry sufrió un acceso de tos que ocultaba una risa, Lily parecía satisfecha de que alguien hubiese expresado en voz alta lo que ella misma pensaba, James se había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca, Remus dio un sorbo a su copa para disimular su asombro y Sirius la observó divertido.

- Viniendo de una jovencita idealista como tú no me tomaré muy en serio la réplica – se rió Slughorn y Hermione lo miró ofendida -. Pero dime, ¿qué gran héroe en la batalla puede precisar de conocer que _Gallia ist omnis divisa in partes tres_?

- Alejandro Magno fue un gran héroe en el campo y poseía una inmensa cultura que sin duda contribuyó a su éxito – contraatacó ella tomando otro bocado de carne -. Si Aristóteles no le hubiese instruido en cosas tan dispares como la biología y la literatura, probablemente no habría logrado ni la mitad de lo que consiguió. El conocimiento no sólo es aprenderse listas de nombres, también consiste en ejercitar el intelecto, la memoria y el razonamiento lógico. Todo eso es indispensable para un buen estratega.

- ¿He de entender entonces que habéis leído a Aristóteles y tenéis esos conocimientos de los que habláis? – preguntó Sirius, arrellanado en su asiento y con la copa en la mano.

- No sé de qué nivel de conocimiento me habláis, Majestad – dijo ella, consciente de que tendría que refrenar un poco más su lengua a partir de ahora -, pero no hablaría si no creyese lo que digo, y para creerlo debo haberlo experimentado.

- ¿Habéis sufrido alguna circunstancia en que precisaseis de dichos conocimientos?

Hermione se mordió la lengua. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿El lazo del diablo camino a la piedra filosofal, su transformación en piedra por el basilisco gracias a que pudo hacerse con un espejo a tiempo o aquel sistema de clandestinidad del ED que había inventado con un poco de ingenio y grandes dosis de información?

- Alguna que otra – murmuró.

Aunque no lució muy satisfecho por la respuesta obtenida, Sirius asintió en silencio y continuó comiendo.

- Deberías presentarle a tu sabio – le dijo James en voz baja.

- No sería mala idea.

- Seguro que agradecería algo de compañía y creo que Hermione le caerá bien – continuó Potter -. Definitivamente, tiene un carácter bastante fuerte. Ni siquiera Lily le contesta a Horace cuando hace ese tipo de aseveraciones.

Sirius no dijo nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche prometía alargarse todo lo necesario para que hasta el último invitado quedase ahíto de comida y vino y completamente atiborrado de diversión, bailando y riendo con el resto de comensales.

Hermione estaba cansada y la cena le estaba provocando un sopor irresistible, pero no sabía cómo retirarse y no quería molestar a Lily, que ya bastante buena había sido con ella, para pedirle ayuda, por lo que se mantuvo en su sitio ocupada en acumular toda la información posible acerca del comportamiento del que se suponía que tenía que hacer gala. Las damas se sentaban erguidas, reían con carcajadas pequeñas y trémulas, daban pequeños sorbos a sus copas, casi como pájaros bebiendo de una fuente, y se mostraban constantemente delicadas y discretas, perfectas en sus papeles de frágiles y maleables muñecas de porcelana. Incluso Lily, que tenía una personalidad decidida e independiente, parecía de cristal y se mimetizaba con el entorno.

- ¿Señorita Hermione?

La castaña salió de su ensueño al oír aquella voz que arrastraba las sílabas tan cerca de su oído y se giró con cautela para ver a Draco Malfoy inclinando la cabeza ante ella.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – inquirió, señalando la silla vacía junto a la suya.

- Claro – contestó ella, más segura de lo que en realidad se sentía.

- Siento no haberme presentado antes, pero creo que ya conoce a mi padre. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy – dijo, tomándole la mano y besándola en el dorso sin perder de vista cada expresión de su cara. Hermione, que en esos momentos mantenía una dura lucha interna entre la parte de su cabeza que le decía que al final sí se había dormido y que era imposible que Malfoy se estuviese mostrando educado y casi galante, y la que le gritaba que saliese corriendo de allí porque se avecinaba el fin del mundo, no supo muy bien qué cara poner.

- Sí, le conocí esta mañana – respondió, en cambio, y al momento le entraron ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

Una risa atronadora hizo que ambos levantasen la cabeza para ver a Horace Slughorn aproximándose peligrosamente, directo hacia ellos. Malfoy, que debía de conocer bien esa mirada, tiró de la mano de Hermione que aún sujetaba y la levantó.

- ¿Le apetece bailar? – dijo, apresuradamente, y la llevó hasta el resto de bailarines sin esperar respuesta.

- No hace falta – murmuró ella deseosa de salir de allí cuanto antes -. No sé bailar y…

- Es sencillo.

- Bonita huida – comentó una voz irónica tras ellos.

Hermione sólo necesitó una breve ojeada para captar la relación que Malfoy y Sirius compartían. Seguramente, Narcisa seguiría siendo su prima aquí y, por tanto, Draco su sobrino. Sin embargo, no parecía mantener la misma confianza con el rubio que con Harry, por ejemplo, y estuvo casi segura al cien por cien de que ello se debía a la influencia de Lucius.

- Intentaba hacer que nuestra invitada bailase, tío – explicó Malfoy.

- Sin éxito – remarcó Hermione con tono de broma.

- Entonces tendremos que probar con fuerzas mayores – dijo Sirius. Se inclinó levemente y le tendió una mano a la chica -. Vamos, nadie le ha negado nunca una proposición al rey.

- Por miedo a morir – murmuró ella.

- No mando penar a nadie por rechazarme – corrigió él divertido por su insolencia. Hermione se sonrojó, no creía que la hubiese oído.

- No me gusta sentirme presionada para hacer las cosas.

- Prometo no pisaros y tener paciencia cuando me piséis a mí. Creo haber entendido de boca de mi ahijado que no estáis familiarizada con nuestros pasos.

- No mucho.

- Y creo haber oído decir a alguien en la cena que el conocimiento ayuda al triunfo, en algún momento tendréis que aprender – la picó en voz baja, repentinamente más cerca de ella. Draco ya no estaba, como si se hubiese evaporado.

Ella, muy digna, alzó la barbilla y asintió con un seco gesto de cabeza, molesta porque la hubiesen pillado con sus propias palabras en un truco tan viejo. Sirius contuvo la risa, la tomó de la mano y la sacó a bailar delante de todas las miradas sorprendidas de los invitados.

Hermione tuvo la desagradable sensación de que sus mejillas habían entrado en ebullición de nuevo. Estaba poco acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y mucho menos a convertirse en objeto de interés para el sexo contrario. Sus mejores amigos eran dos chicos que no habían reparado en su condición femenina hasta que el agua les había llegado al cuello y todo su historial se limitaba a una aventurilla inocente con un búlgaro poco mayor que ella que era casi igual de tímido. Por todo eso, que de repente todos los ojos estuviesen sobre ella y su pareja (el augusto Sirius Black, pensó con una sonrisa divertida), un hombre que le sacaba casi veinte años y que para colmo de todo era el amo y señor de todo lo que veía, estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa.

Se situaron junto a Lily y James, que también bailaban, muy erguidos y compartiendo palabras que sonaban a broma privada, y la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada compasiva y le dijo que siguiese sus pasos para no perderse.

Podría haber sido peor.

ºoºoºoºoºoºooºoºoºoºooºoºoºoºoºoºoooºoºoºoºooºoºoºoºooºoºoºoº

_¡Hola, buenas!_

_La verdad es que no tengo mucho que deciros, solamente quería agradecer todos los reviews que me enviasteis en el primer capítulo. No esperaba ni de lejos tan buena acogida, así que aunque no pueda responderlos uno por uno por falta de tiempo, **muchísimas gracias a black_soul, Mary, dusquinha, Barbara, mari, fairy_white, Diana Prenze, Gray_anima, Latrop, Smithback, msole64 y saris305**._

_Espero opiniones y elucubraciones próximamente ;D_

_Un beso,_

_Kira._


	3. Para mentir hace falta imaginación

_La nota de autor, al final del todo. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**3. Para mentir hace falta imaginación**

Tardó varios minutos en recordar dónde se encontraba. Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por su ventana y habían ido deslizándose hasta alcanzar su rostro y despertarla. No reconoció la gran cama en cuyo centro estaba totalmente despatarrada ni las paredes de piedra o el biombo de la esquina hasta que se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, lo que le había pasado no era ningún sueño.

Realmente había retrocedido en el tiempo.

¿Realmente estaban allí los Potter, los Malfoy y Remus Lupin?

¿Realmente Sirius Black era el rey?

El recuerdo de la noche pasada acabó de despejarla del todo. Los consejos amables de Lily, la cena con entretenida discusión incluida, la complicidad con Harry… e incluso la cordialidad interesada de Malfoy o el baile con Sirius.

Oh, Dios.

El maldito baile.

No había pasado tanta vergüenza en la vida, ¡era ridículo! Le molestaba no comprender qué significado tenía ninguno de los gestos. En su tiempo, ella tenía una relación definida con todo el mundo: confianza y amistad con Harry, cortesía con Lupin, odio con Malfoy y un extraño tira y afloja con el irresponsable y temerario heredero Black, pero… ¿ahora?

James y Lily se habían retirado antes de que la fiesta terminase y la habían despedido con sendas sonrisas indescifrables. Malfoy no había vuelto a acercarse a ella, a Dios gracias, y de madrugada Harry se había ofrecido a escoltarla hasta su dormitorio sin que nadie lo considerase sospechoso o extraño (cosa bastante curiosa; Hermione supuso que el chico Potter debía de tener una gran fama de respetuoso y educado para que nadie se escandalizase ante semejante proposición). Remus Lupin estaba charlando con Sirius Black cuando ellos se habían despedido y Hermione había percibido con incomodidad la mirada del soberano sobre ella, como si dudase de sus intenciones.

No había tenido un minuto para pensar con calma, porque a su llegada a la habitación estaba tan agotada que se había dormido nada más tocar la almohada.

Se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos y tomó aire. Necesitaba un plan. Como si de un sedante para ella se tratase, acarició con cuidado los restos de su varita que había llevado todo el rato sujetos en una de las cintas de su ropa interior. No había visto ni una triste huella de magia en todo el tiempo que había estado allí, por lo que intentar explicarle a alguien su problema sólo conseguiría que la tachasen de loca, bruja, hereje o a saber qué más. Siempre podría escapar utilizando los restos de su varita, pero entonces sería una fugitiva y eso lo haría todo mucho más difícil. No, de momento tenía cama y comida y una vida que no entrañaba demasiadas dificultades, lo conservaría todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Toc, toc.

- ¿Sí?

La puerta se entreabrió y una Lily sonriente acompañada de las dos doncellas de rigor entró y cerró con suavidad. Fue hacia su cama y se sentó a los pies, con cuidado de no estropear el vestido verde con hilo dorado que llevaba.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Sí, gracias – le sonrió la castaña -, pero no creo que pueda soportar más celebraciones como la de anoche.

- Deberías acostumbrarte, están a la orden del día. A Sirius le gusta que sus invitados diviertan. ¿Tomaste demasiado vino con la cena?

- Claro que no – Lily se rió -, sólo es demasiado temprano.

- Desayuna algo – propuso la pelirroja señalando la bandeja llena de comida que una de las doncellas había traído -, mientras yo te elijo un vestido. El azul estaría bien para hoy… - musitó, yendo hacia el armario que había cerca del biombo para sacar uno de los bultos.

Hermione cogió algo de fruta, todavía se notaba llena de la cena, y observó a su nueva amiga deambular disponiendo las cosas.

- Ayer parecías tan convencida de la necesidad de tener cierta cultura que James ha convencido a Sirius para que te presente a alguien. Te caerá bien – añadió al verle la cara preocupada a la chica -, es un poco excéntrico, pero la biblioteca del castillo es prácticamente suya y sabe muchas cosas, seguro que encontráis una buena compañía el uno en el otro. Porque doy por hecho que no compartes las aficiones propias de las damas de tu edad.

- ¿Qué aficiones son ésas?

- Bordados, conversaciones insustanciales y un gusto desmedido por las historias románticas. Sí, ya me parecía – confirmó al verle la nariz arrugada con disgusto -. Vamos, sal de la cama. Aunque tengas gustos diferentes, tendrás que hacer aparición en las estancias comunes antes de cualquier otra cosa. No sé si seré yo quien tenga que llevarte… Toma, ponte éste – indicó, tendiéndole un vestido azul oscuro, aterciopelado, mucho menos lujoso y recargado que el de la noche pasada.

La misma doncella de la última vez se ocupó de recogerle un poco pelo, de un modo también más sencillo, y de calzarla, haciendo que Hermione rodase los ojos disimuladamente.

Lily la dejó terminarse la fruta antes de sacarla de los aposentos, donde las dos doncellas quedaron ocupadas en arreglarle la cama y recoger el desayuno. Esta vez siguieron un camino por pasillos desconocidos hasta alcanzar un comedor más pequeño que el que había contenido la fiesta. Sentadas a la mesa había varias personas: un grupo de damas de edades dispares que debían de ser madre e hijas ocupaban uno de los extremos. En la otra punta se sentaban los hombres ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

Lily se detuvo junto a las mujeres e hizo una inclinación como saludo, gesto que todas correspondieron desde sus asientos.

- Señoras, creo que anoche no tuvieron la oportunidad de presentarse: ésta es Hermione Granger, una nueva invitada en el castillo.

Hermione también se inclinó y, como si estuviesen coreografiadas el resto la imitó.

- Hermione, ella es Narcisa Malfoy – Lily señaló a una mujer rubia con expresión de perpetuo disgusto en el rostro -, prima de su Majestad, esposa de sir Lucius y madre de Draco, a los que creo que ya conoces.

- Es un placer – mintió la castaña con una sonrisa fingida.

- Y ella es Alice Longbottom, esposa de sir Longbottom, que ahora mismo se encuentra solucionando unos asuntos en sus tierras. También tienen un hijo de tu misma edad, Neville. Ya le conocerás.

Las presentaciones se sucedieron con otras cinco mujeres, tres de su edad, aunque desconocidas para ella, que parecieron entusiasmadas ante la perspectiva de tener una nueva compañera de juegos, y dos mujeres más que resultaron ser su tía y su madre. Lily no había mentido, aquellas chicas parecían tener más serrín que otra cosa en la cabeza, pero por lo menos se mostraban simpáticas con ella.

Después de unos minutos de charla insustancial, su pelirroja guía se excusó y llevó a Hermione hacia el extremo de los caballeros.

- No es ninguna falta que nos sentemos con ellos – le explicó cuando percibió las miradas extrañadas de la parte femenina de la mesa -, pero les resulta incomprensible que prefiramos la compañía masculina.

Hermione asintió.

- Buenos días, Inglaterra – saludó Lily jovialmente antes de darle un beso a su marido y sentarse junto a él.

- Buenos días – respondió Lupin y miró a Hermione -, ¿qué tal noche has pasado?

- He dormido bien, gracias – contestó ésta.

- Harry te acompañó ayer, ¿no?

- Sí, fue muy amable. Me habría perdido por completo si hubiese tenido que regresar yo sola – confesó Hermione.

- Ahora está en clase con su tutor particular, pero luego podrás verle – dijo James -. De cualquier forma, tú también tienes la mañana ocupada.

- Lily me ha comentado algo, sí.

- Sirius te acompañará cuando termine con lo que sea que esté haciendo – Remus compartió una mirada maliciosa con los demás -, que probablemente sea dormir después de lo de anoche.

- Te equivocas, Moony – le corrigió el susodicho, utilizando el mote que había tenido en la adolescencia, al entrar en la sala. Automáticamente todos se levantaron y agacharon la cabeza para recibirle y luego se volvieron a sentar. Sirius ocupó la cabecera de la mesa -. Estoy despierto y dispuesto. ¿Hermione?

Ella asintió con suavidad. Por dentro, se preguntaba qué tipo de reglas seguiría aquel hombre para que unas veces la tratase con tanta naturalidad y otras como si ella fuera una dama desconocida con la guardar las distancias.

- Bien, entonces desayunaré algo y luego nos iremos.

No estaba muy segura de estar contenta con esa decisión. No había compartido una gran confianza con el Sirius de su época, aquel parecía más amable, como su versión rejuvenecida, pero no la perdía de vista ni un instante y todavía no habían mantenido una conversación propiamente dicha, por lo que no sabía por qué lado respiraba. Eso la mantenía en vilo.

A pesar de todo, esperó con paciencia a que su Majestad (a ella también empezaba a darle ganas de usar el mismo tono escéptico que el resto) acabase de comer y se levantase, gesto que ella imitó de inmediato. Tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde irían y a ver a quién.

- Vámonos.

Hermione esperaba que Sirius echase a andar con ella detrás, ya que Lily lo hacía, esperando que ella la alcanzase, pero el hombre desarmó todas sus expectativas cuando le tendió el brazo con un gesto elegante para que ella lo tomase y la recibió con una sonrisa. Pudo captar un guiño por parte de Lily y uno de los ataques de tos que encubrían una risa, propio de los varones Potter. Algo cohibida, aceptó el brazo y ambos salieron de allí.

- ¿Debo tomarme que se hayan reído como algo malo? – preguntó.

- Les gusta mucho reírse de mí, ven significados ocultos por todas partes – respondió él divertido -. Supongo que ya estarán planeando nuestra boda.

Hermione no supo qué decir ante semejante declaración.

- Dado que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Lily, son capaces de comprender el por qué de mostrarse amables sin una intención secundaria, lo cual prueba qué tipo de amigos tengo, tendrás que aguantar algunas reacciones más como éstas, lo siento – se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió resignada y se dejó llevar por unas escaleras hacia la torre norte del castillo. Aquel sitio le recordaba cada vez más a Hogwarts y se preguntó si no estarían yendo a ver a Sybill Trelawney. Se le escapó un suspiro, Sirius la miró de reojo. No comentó nada, aunque intentó hacerla evadirse de lo que fuera que estuviese pensando sacando otro tema a colación.

- ¿Te dispones a participar en la vida del castillo?

- No comprendo – contestó Hermione contrariada.

- Si piensas unirte a las actividades diarias con las damas de la corte.

- Mmmm, Lily me ha hablado de ellas.

Sirius se rió.

- No pareces muy convencida, ¿tampoco sabes bordar ni similares?

- No dedicaba a ello mi tiempo allí de donde vengo.

- ¿Qué hacías para entretenerte?

La verdad era que Sirius realmente quería una respuesta a aquella pregunta. Había oído hablar a la forastera y también había observado su comportamiento en la pasada fiesta, pero no había conseguido ubicarla: su porte no era muy aristocrático, pero hacía gala de unos modales demasiado refinados para ser una campesina, y parecía culta, lo cual no cuadraba con ningún tipo de muchacha que hubiese conocido hasta la fecha. Por lo general, las mujeres nobles sabían leer y escribir, eran incapaces de nombrar un solo filósofo griego y conversaban entre ellas con susurros y risitas de causa desconocida; las campesinas, por otro lado, conocían el trabajo duro y no eran tan remilgadas ni estaban acostumbradas a los momentos de absoluta frivolidad, aunque sus modales eran rudos y se expresaban de forma simple, sin ningún tipo de conocimiento histórico o parecido.

Sirius se sentía frustrado al no poder ubicarla. James y Remus habían dicho que quizás sí que fuese noble y sus costumbres fueran diferentes, pero él no sabía de ningún tipo de dama, tuviera el origen que tuviese, que no supiese bailar o hacer una reverencia. No sabía qué pensar de ella.

- Por lo general pasaba mucho tiempo con mis amigos. Nos metíamos en algún que otro lío, jugábamos a las cartas…

- ¿Las cartas?

- Un juego con tarjetas con diferentes símbolos, nada muy interesante – Hermione lo desestimó con un gesto de la mano.

- ¿Montas a caballo?

- Aprendí de pequeña. No he vuelto a tocar un caballo desde entonces.

- Remus me ha dicho que montas como todo un hombre – comentó él con tono sardónico, torciendo para empezar a ascender por una escalera de caracol.

- Sí… - Hermione vaciló -. Es más cómodo.

- Es cierto.

Llegaron al rellano y se plantaron ante una puerta blanca con la aldaba de bronce. No se oía nada al otro lado, pero Sirius llamó confiadamente con los nudillos y luego abrió con cuidado.

- ¿Viejo? Traigo a alguien para que la conozcas.

- ¡Pasad, pasad! – exclamó una voz ahogada desde algún punto.

Sirius la hizo pasar delante y una vez dentro cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, claro que Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada con la mirada perdida en cada mínimo detalle como para darse cuenta.

Una de las ventanas estaba abierta para que saliese el humo amarillento y con olor a cera quemada que se estaba generando sobre uno de los fogones. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías llenas de libros, frascos de contenido indefinido y diversos objetos inidentificables tanto de metal como de madera. Sobre la mesa que había en el centro reposaban numerosos recipientes de vidrio llenos de sustancias de extraña apariencia. Era, sin contar el viejo despacho de Snape, uno de los sitios más singulares en que había estado.

Notó una mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda y vio a Sirius instándola a avanzar unos pasos mientras el humo se disipaba y dejaba ver al dueño de aquellos aposentos tan peculiares.

- Es mi nueva invitada – explicó él -, ella te lo contará si se lo pides. Ayer demostraba tal fervor hacia el conocimiento que supe que tenía que presentártela. Hermione Granger, él es mi viejo tutor. Nos dio clase a James, Remus y a mí. Albus Dumbledore, ella es Hermione.

El hombre de interminable barba blanca y largos cabellos canosos la observó con ojos amables unos segundos.

- Encantado, encantado. ¡Es una niña, Sirius! ¿La mandan para que os caséis por fin?

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza para ocultar una sonrisa; Sirius se lo tomó como un gesto de abatimiento por la indiscreción y chasqueó la lengua.

- Vamos, viejo, no digas tonterías.

- Preguntas sensatas, jovencito, hacéis buena pareja y vais tomados del brazo, ¿qué quieres que entienda?

Con delicadeza, Hermione recuperó su brazo y se apartó imperceptiblemente de su anfitrión para esbozar una sonrisa a caballo entre el alivio y la inquietud.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó, señalando las estanterías.

- Curiosea, curiosea, muchacha – la instó el anciano.

Ella se desentendió de la conversación y dedicó su atención al contenido de los estantes. Parecían estar organizados mediante algún tipo de lógica que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, los temas variaban y ella se sintió satisfecha de poder reconocer muchos de los contenidos de los frascos que tan raros le habían parecido, casi todo eran plantas y otros componentes naturales de los que ellos utilizaban en sus clases de pociones. No había nada como pus de bubotubérculo, cosa que no le extrañó ya que la magia no parecía existir, pero todo lo demás le era muy familiar.

- ¿Te interesa la herbología? – inquirió el anciano sobresaltándola. Sirius los contemplaba, feliz de que pareciesen congeniar.

- Un poco.

- ¿Reconoces alguna?

Hermione ojeó la estantería y empezó señalando los botes de la parte superior:

- Belladona, ajenjo, ruibarbo, raíz de jengibre, acónito, crisopos…

Al instante pudo captar el rostro de su anfitrión cargado de sorpresa y el de Dumbledore que mostraba mal disimulado entusiasmo.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido todo eso? – Sirius estaba desconcertado, su viejo tutor había intentado inculcarle aquellos nombres cuando era pequeño y él había memorizado algunos, aunque no era capaz de reconocerlos con esa facilidad.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- ¿He de dar por hecho que eres una chica de campo?

- No especialmente – ella le sonrió a Dumbledore -, pero son ingredientes que se utilizan a menudo en la preparación de… remedios caseros contra dolores o como anestésicos para intervenciones, como… - ojeó el estante y tomó uno de los recipientes – las hojas de mandrágora.

- Quizás te interesaría ayudarme un poco por aquí arriba de vez en cuando – propuso Dumbledore -, mis intentos de convertir al rey en un hombre de investigación no sirvieron de mucho.

- En realidad, yo ya contaba con que la entretuvieses un poco, no es muy aficionada a las tareas habituales a las que Narcisa y las demás dedican su tiempo – explicó Sirius -, puede que enseñarla a leer y esas cosas.

- Sé leer – intervino la chica con el ceño fruncido -. Lo de anoche no lo decía sin experiencia, he leído a Aristóteles y he estudiado la Antigüedad Clásica, no hablaba porque sí.

- Bien, lo siento, _pequeña_ – se disculpó él con retintín.

- Lárgate, Black, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – lo echó el sabio, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

- Está bien, está bien, ya me voy. Divertíos – les deseó como si lo dudase profundamente.

- Lo haremos – musitó Hermione una vez que él estuvo fuera.

- Vamos, a lo mejor te interesa algo en lo que estoy trabajando – Dumbledore se dirigió a ella de nuevo con una sonrisa amable y la llevó hasta el centro de operaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Por fin la pelirroja te ha abandonado? – preguntó Sirius en cuanto regresó al comedor pequeño, donde ya sólo estaba James.

- Tu prima querida la ha secuestrado para que les lea a las demás mientras bordan – respondió éste sin apartar los ojos del ventanuco por el que se asomaba -. Sabes que sale humo amarillo de la torre de Dumbledore, ¿no?

- Sí. Espero que ese viejo loco no acabe con nuestra nueva amiga…

- ¿Ya es amiga? ¿Te ha contado algo más?

- No mucho, pero ha reconocido la mayor parte de las cosas que adornan las paredes de esa cueva y dice que sabe leer… Me descoloca, no tengo ni idea de cuál puede ser su origen.

- ¿Le has preguntado directamente? Parece bastante respetuosa, seguro que te da alguna explicación.

- No quiero ponerla nerviosa – admitió Sirius, yendo hacia la puerta contraria.

James apartó por fin los ojos de la ventana y se giró con una sonrisa que el otro no alcanzó a ver antes de echar a andar tras él.

- ¿Que no quieres ponerla nerviosa? ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el heredero de los Black?

Su amigo le dedicó una mirada venenosa.

- Es una cría.

- Esa cría como tú la llamas sabe más dormida que nosotros despiertos, me da a mí la impresión. Además, ¿cuándo te ha importado a ti poner nerviosa a una polluela como ésa? Siempre has disfrutado sacándoles los colores a todas las mujeres que te rodean… menos a Lily, que te daría un bofetón como el de aquella vez.

- Que no alardee tu mujercita, que yo me dejé – gruñó Sirius.

Ambos hombres entraron a una sala cercana y encontraron a Remus comprobando minuciosamente el estado de su propia espada. El sorprendido levantó la cabeza al verlos entrar y sonrió al escuchar las siguientes frases.

- Sólo tiene dieciséis años.

- ¿Cuántos tenía tu prima cuando la casaron? – replicó James.

- Malfoy no era tan mayor como yo, sólo tenía veinticuatro o veinticinco años…

- ¿Estás diciendo que eres un viejo de treinta y cuatro?

- No sería normal.

- ¿Vas a cortejar a la forastera? – les interrumpió Remus.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Sirius exasperado, cogiendo su propia espada, que colgaba en la pared, para hacer unos cuantos mandobles al aire – Hablábamos de interrogarla.

- Pues no sonaba a eso – Remus enarcó una ceja.

- Yo tengo la firme opinión de que a nuestro muchachito le mueve algo más que el mero interés curioso – comentó James, como si fuera un gran secreto.

- Es obvio – terció Remus con tono de _eso no es nada nuevo_.

- ¿Cómo que es obvio? – Sirius se detuvo a mitad de un movimiento y bajó la espada.

- Ayer no la perdiste de vista ni un minuto, disimulaste francamente mal cuando te dijeron que bailaba con Harry e interrumpiste a Draco cuando lo intentó él. Un poco prematura tanta atención, si me permites el inciso, pero ¿por qué no? Ya va siendo hora de que _nuestra Majestad_ siente la cabeza – dijo el casi rubio con irónica superioridad mientras James se reía.

- Hablar con vosotros es una pérdida de tiempo – se quejó Sirius -. Sólo me intereso porque está sola y perdida, uno no puede ser amable…

- Lily opina igual que nosotros y ya sabes que no se equivoca nunca. La primera vez que los Longbottom se vieron ella ya dijo que acabarían casados.

- Tu esposa sólo proyecta en el resto sus deseos de haberse casado conmigo – Sirius se apoyó sobre su arma con una sonrisilla sardónica.

- No me hables, bastante me costó que me volviese a dirigir la palabra después de que la empujases a aquel charco de barro cuando éramos unos niños. Estuviste a punto de acabar con toda mi felicidad futura – James frunció el ceño.

- La parte buena es que tú no te rebajarás a mi nivel y no terminarás con la mía: cállate y ponte en guardia – replicó Sirius adoptando posición de combate.

- Como gustéis, Majestad – se rió el otro, dejándole por imposible.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los siguientes cinco días transcurrieron cargados de tranquilidad y diversión para Hermione. Cada mañana desayunaba con Lily, que la despertaba temprano y la ayudaba a prepararse, saludaba al resto de la gente rápidamente y después subía a la torre de Dumbledore para pasarse las horas aprendiendo de él. Aquella versión de su moderno director no poseía ninguna habilidad mágica destacable, aunque más de una vez se dio cuenta de que algunas de las cosas que llenaban su estudio aparecían en lugares insospechados sin que ellos recordasen haberlas movido, pero lo achacó a su propio despiste y el del que ahora se había convertido en su mentor. En teoría sólo iba a pasar allí cuatro o cinco horas a lo sumo, hasta el almuerzo, pero al final siempre se enredaba en algún proyecto de locos y no se daba cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que se ponía el sol.

A Lily le divertían las buenas migas que el viejo tutor de los chicos y su nueva amiga parecían haber hecho y le tomaba el pelo a Hermione sobre si ella acabaría también en una torre, con los pelos alborotados y absorta en sus propias hipótesis. James y Remus algunas veces le preguntaban por sus ocupaciones, pero como no entendían más que la mitad de las cosas que ella explicaba, sus respuestas eran cortas y sencillas.

Sirius, por su parte, se había mantenido ocupado casi de perpetuo desde el día en que le presentase al anciano, por lo que no había vuelto a acercarse mucho a ella más que en las cenas que compartían con el resto de gente y que no habían vuelto a ser tan opulentas como la de su primera noche. Hermione se sentía aliviada por aquel alejamiento, ya que había necesitado algo de tiempo para formarse una coartada que pudiese resultar creíble más allá de su imaginación. Además, se sentía nerviosa cuando notaba la discreta mirada de su anfitrión sobre ella; el Sirius que ella había conocido nunca se había interesado mucho por ella ni le había dedicado más atención de la que le habría dedicado a cualquier amigo de su ahijado. El escrutinio que captaba de vez en cuando sólo servía para que perdiese el hilo de la conversación en la que participaba en ese momento.

Harry sí se había convertido en una compañía habitual, ya que sus horas de estudio y entrenamiento coincidían con las que ella pasaba en la torre norte, por lo que el tiempo libre solían pasarlo juntos. Al chico le gustaba la forma de leer que tenía ella y muchas veces se dormía en el salón común, junto al fuego, escuchándola mientras el resto se dedicaba a otras ocupaciones sin prestarles mayor atención. Hermione había estado pensando en los últimos días qué pedirle como favor de vuelta y había encontrado algo bastante interesante.

- Mañana es tu día libre, ¿no?

Harry la miró interrogante.

- Ya que te he estado ayudando a estudiar y te he leído todos esas tragedias clásicas que no aguantabas poniéndote voces para que no te aburrieses, quería pedirte algo a cambio.

- Claro, tú dirás.

- ¿Me enseñarías a montar bien a caballo y esas cosas?

Hermione no era idiota. Por mucho que el resto de habitantes del castillo pareciesen desentenderse del asunto, las damas casi siempre, ella había prestado atentos oídos a algunas conversaciones ajenas e incluso le había sonsacado pequeños detalles a Lily cuando ésta se despistaba: había oído hablar de los Lestrange y la ancestral enemistad con el linaje Black, algo bastante peculiar si, como James solía dejar caer de tarde en tarde, se tenía en cuenta que la parte femenina de ese matrimonio no dejaba de ser una de las primas de Sirius. Bellatrix, por supuesto. Y ella no había necesitado muchas más pistas para comprender que los Lestrange intentaban hacerse con los territorios de la familia Black. Si se correspondían con su versión del siglo veinte, como había pasado con todos los demás, Hermione estaba segura de que no se decantarían por las medidas diplomáticas.

- Define _esas cosas_ – pidió Harry en voz baja, para evitar que sus padres, que charlaban con Remus no muy lejos de ellos, se enterasen.

- Usar una espada o algo así.

- ¿Un arco?

- Por ejemplo. Es mucho más femenino – admitió ella.

- No lo sé, Hermione… - Harry frunció el ceño -. Se me puede caer el pelo si nos atrapan.

- No entiendo por qué.

- Porque tú eres una señorita, nadie en su sano juicio pondría un arma en las manos de una dama y la atacaría para que se defendiese.

- Pues eso es una estupidez, es prácticamente condenarlas a muerte si se desata una guerra o alguien asalta el castillo – dijo la castaña molesta.

- Nadie ha dicho que tenga sentido, es como es.

- Bueno, yo no me lo tomaré como una ofensa. Me da igual que me ataques que no, un enemigo no tendrá contemplaciones.

Harry no respondió de inmediato y ella esperó con paciencia; sabía que su amigo estaba dejándose llevar por el peso de la pura lógica, ya le pasaba en su tiempo si le pedía opinión y ella exponía uno de sus aplastantes razonamientos. Lo dejó rumiarlo unos minutos.

- Está bien. Mañana podemos coger los caballos y empezar por ahí, iremos a los terrenos que mi padrino tiene en la parte de atrás, aunque necesitaremos alguna ayuda para que no llame la atención que me vean cargando con las armas por duplicado…

Feliz de haber obtenido lo que quería, le apretó con fuerza la mano que más cerca le quedaba, sorprendiéndolo dado que no se habían tocado más que bailando. Aquel gesto hizo que unos ojos atentos a ellos se entornasen especuladores, pero ellos, ocupados preparando la salida del día siguiente, ni tan siquiera se percataron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Me parte todos los nervios que hagan eso – musitó Draco inconscientemente la ver cómo el vástago de los Potter se levantaba y ofrecía su brazo a aquella campesina recién encontrada para escoltarla hasta su habitación.

- No hablarás en serio – se quejó otro chico, un par de años mayor, que estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a la madre de su amigo, por la cual sentía una devoción que rayaba lo obsceno -. ¿Has puesto el ojo en Granger?

- Espero que no me estés insultando creyendo de verdad eso que has dicho.

- Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? – ah, Narcisa Malfoy tenía un pecho tan perfecto…

- Es nauseabundo que un noble de sangre casi real como Potter se rebaje de esa forma.

- La chica podría ser noble, no se sabe nada sobre ella.

- Estarás de broma – Draco miró con incredulidad a su ingenuo interlocutor -, esa chica tiene de noble lo que yo de monje jesuita español. Apareció tirada en el campo y mi padre me dijo que monta como los jinetes, es insultante…

- Pues más que asqueado, suenas admirado, así que controla esos instintos indefinidos tuyos…

- Zabini, no me provoques.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al contrario de lo que pudiesen pensar los demás ocupantes del salón, Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de ir a acostarse. Se sentía extrañamente lúcida y había aceptado con gusto la propuesta de Harry de pasear un poco hasta las caballerizas para buscarle un caballo que pudiese montar al día siguiente.

- Si nos pillan creerán que… - soltó él sin querer.

- ¿Creerán que qué?

Harry enrojeció sólo de pensarlo.

- Nada.

Y Hermione comprendió al instante.

- Oh, creerán que… Ya veo. Aunque no entiendo por qué pensarán eso si nos ven en las cuadras y no si tú me acompañas a mi alcoba, tendría más lógica al revés.

Harry la miró de hito en hito. Su padre le había explicado todo aquello la primera vez que él se fijó más de veinte segundos en una chica, pero, hasta donde tenía entendido, las mujeres no eran partícipes de ello hasta la noche previa a su matrimonio, cuando se suponía que su madre o madrina, quien estuviese a su cargo, se lo explicaba de un modo delicado. Por eso aquella facilidad de comprensión y elucubración por parte de su compañera lo estaba haciendo replantearse muchas cosas.

- ¿Ibas a casarte?

- ¿Cómo? – se extrañó ella.

- Si ibas a casarte – que hubiese estado a punto de celebrar sus nupcias era la única opción explicativa que se le venía a la mente.

- Algo así – Hermione se dio cuenta que sería la forma más fácil de salir del atolladero. _Estúpida y sexualmente represiva época anticuada…_

- ¿Te escapaste? ¿Por eso apareciste en el bosque sola?

_Dios, esta versión es mucho mejor que la mía_, pensó ella viendo el Cielo abierto.

- Querían casarme y yo no estuve de acuerdo, así que huí disfrazada de criada – mintió con toda la naturalidad del mundo -. Me habría buscado la vida en el pueblo si no me hubiesen encontrado. De hecho… - añadió, dubitativa.

- Tranquila, no diré nada. Te mandarían de vuelta a casa, ¿no?

Hermione asintió y ambos se detuvieron a la puerta de las caballerizas. Harry soltó un potente silbido y a los pocos segundos llegó un chico pelirrojo y despeinado, quizás no tan elegantemente vestido como el moreno pero sí bastante mejor que la media del resto de criados que deambulaban por allí. Ella casi soltó una exclamación al verle.

- Ron, ella es la señorita Hermione Granger. Necesitamos buscarle un caballo para mañana, saldrá a pasear conmigo. Y también vamos a precisar de tu ayuda para un pequeño asunto.

- Claro – sonrió él, encantado de tener alguna presencia femenina en aquel sitio donde sólo habían entrado dos mujeres: su novia y su hermana.

- Ron Weasley es el hermano de Ginevra, una de las doncellas que ayudan a mi madre de vez en cuando.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo al no recordar haber visto a Ginny por allí.

- Ahora mismo no está aquí, mis padres la han enviado a visitar a mis hermanos al condado vecino. Lady Potter dio su aprobación – informó Ron.

Harry se mostró levemente decepcionado y la castaña tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que las relaciones variaban poco de una época a otra y eso le hacía mucha gracia. ¿Habría un Viktor Krum, caballero búlgaro o algo parecido, por los alrededores?

Ron los guió por los cubículos hasta llegar a uno dentro del cual dormitaba un caballo blanco y majestuoso.

- Es bastante manso y muy elegante, lleva un trote ligero y agradable – dijo, mirando a Hermione, que no respondió.

Se había quedado mirando a un animal color café oscuro, no tan elegante como el que le habían ofrecido pero sí mucho más atractivo a sus ojos, que mascaba un puñado de heno sin que le importase la presencia de extraños en la cercanía.

- ¿Ése tiene algún dueño en particular? – inquirió.

- Todos son del rey, pero nadie lo monta, tiene demasiada poca alzada para interesar a nadie.

- A mí me gusta – repuso ella acariciándole el morro (al caballo, no a Ron) – Creo que mañana montaré éste, ¿cómo se llama?

- Eclipse – contestó el pelirrojo.

- Seguro que seremos buenos amigos – susurró ella, más para el animal que para sus acompañantes.

Harry, convencido de que Hermione estaría ocupada trabando amistad con su nuevo entretenimiento, se dispuso a explicarle a Ron lo que planeaban hacer al día siguiente. Y, por supuesto, el papel que desempeñaría él.

* * *

_Siento el retraso, de verdad, pero estoy teniendo un fin de curso bastante agitado y tengo la cabeza llena de cosas. Voy a volverme loca antes de llegar a los finales…_

_Quiero daros las gracias por los reviews del último capítulo a __**Inniwis, Odisea, Diana Prenze, Hermsphadora Black, fairy_white, saku-kamiya, Mary, black_soul y Smithback**__ :D sois muy majos tirando vuestro tiempo para dejar constancia de vuestra presencia._

_Ante preguntas que han surgido, os diré que Pettigrew y Regulus aparecerán, aunque aún no tengo perfilado del todo cómo (tengo ideíllas, así que poneos en lo peor que puedo llegar a ser muy mala). Fijaos, Ron ya ha salido y nuestro vejete adicto a los dulces de limón también, así que la cosa irá poquito a poco._

_Besos de su Majestad (es decir, de Sirius),_

_Kira. _


	4. La práctica hace al maestro

_No, no me he muerto, lo juro. Solamente he estado atiborrada de exámenes, notas y posteriores depresiones/celebraciones que, queráis que no, roban tiempo. Y sí, ahora estoy intentando hacerme perdonar con este capítulo. Sin más dilación, pasaré a contestar reviews: _

_**Inniwis**__: Me halaga que hayas considerado mi fic lo suficientemente interesante como para hacer una excepción con lo de los viajes en el tiempo. Yo, personalmente, no tengo nada en contra de los viajes a la época de los Merodeadores, pero me pareció que este enfoque me daría más juego a la hora de adjudicar papeles y cosas así. En cuanto a qué hace nuestra Herms en la torre de Dumbledore… realmente no tenía pensado nada especial, así te lo digo, al menos hasta ahora. A partir de este capítulo ese aspecto cobrará algo más de importancia, pero seguirá sin ser muy explícito. También quiero jugar con eso un poco más. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir viéndote por aquí ;D_

_**Naj**__: ¡Un review en portugués! Mi autoestima sube como la espuma. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic. _

_**Helen Nicked Lupin:**__ aquí traigo la continuación. Pues verás, en un principio contaba con meter seguro a Regulus, desde luego, y a Tonks también pensaba darle una pequeña aparición, a fin de cuentas es la sobrina del rey. De Ojoloco y los demás no sabría decirte. Me queda taaaaanto por escribir, jajaja. Un abrazo!_

_**Pabaji**__: sé que no ha sido muy pronto, pero por lo menos estoy actualizando. No me lo tengas en cuenta._

_**Smithblack**__: muajajajaja, todo se irá descubriendo con el tiempo, es mejor no apelotonarlo, porque el lío podría ser tremendo. Sobre lo de Dumbledore, puedo comprobar que todos tenéis mucha intriga sobre eso. Tranquilos, tranquilos, que las cosas irán saliendo a la luz cuando menos os lo esperéis. Y Regulus acabará apareciendo, de momento ya tenemos bastante con lo que se teje dentro del castillo como para encima ir a buscar más líos por fuera. _

_**black_soul**__: la incertidumbre el buena, hace que los lectores repitan para saciar su curiosidad ;D_

_**Latrop**__: pues veamos, a mi modo de ver ella sí que puede hacer magia, pero prefiere no liar más las cosas y evitar dar muestras de brujería (todos sabemos lo bien que terminaron los juicios de Salem, mejor ahorrarse problemas). Por otro lado, yo diría que la muchacha se está amoldando a la época bastante bien. Muchas gracias por dejar un review, espero leerte pronto._

_**Diana Prenze**__: seamos sinceras, si consiguiésemos enredarnos con Sirius ¿quién querría volver al mundo real? Jajajajaja._

_**saku-kamiya:**__ lee más despacio y no te atragantes, que si no se termina demasiado deprisa. ¡Y eso que me esfuerzo por hacer largos los capítulos!_

_**Hermsphadora Black**__: intento hacer adorables a los personajes (salvo aquellos a los que no debamos adorar, claro). Nuevamente me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, ya sé que es una lata. Sólo espero que lo que traigo valga la espera. ¡Un abrazo!_

_**Gray anima**__: gracias por tu review. Yo creo que lo has escrito bien ;D_

_**Odisea**__: bueno, chica, yo lo que siento es actualizar con tanto retraso. Mira que a mí me pone de los nervios estar esperando para saber cómo sigue una historia y que no suban capítulo, pero cuando no hay tiempo… Asco de exámenes y demás, ya sabes. Sé que te comenté vía MP ya varias cosas, así que te dejo con el capítulo que te traerá algunas cosas que fijo que te gustan, más si tenemos en cuenta las dudas sobre hombres que me planteabas xD Un abrazo y espero leerte pronto!_

_**Cielo Grimaldi:**__ ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me siento muy halagada n.n La verdad es que lo de poner a Lucius como el interesado sí que lo pensé en su momento, pero me pareció demasiado ya. Sería mucho hombre madurito para Hermione. Además, no habría sabido llevar a Lucius con sentimientos, lo siento. De todas formas, estoy segura de que Draco no nos decepcionará, después de todo es tan rubio como su padre ;D_

_Y sin más dilación, queridos lectores, os dejo con el capítulo 4 (chan, chan, chaaaan!)._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**4. La práctica hace al maestro**

Aquella mañana, Lily no acudió a despertarla. Ella sola abrió los ojos cuando el sol empezaba a desperezarse y se lavó y vistió por su cuenta, de tal manera que una vez lista, ni su amiga ni las doncellas habían hecho aparición aún y ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para entretenerse. ¿Podía salir de su cuarto antes de tiempo? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Estarían ya los demás levantados?

Salió al pasillo al notar rugir a sus tripas y decidir que, quizás fuese maleducado, pero que tampoco quería morir de inanición. Avanzó con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido a causa de esa sensación de estar haciendo algo indebido y al llegar al pequeño comedor se encontró la puerta entreabierta, por lo que entró.

Tardó unos segundos en pasear su mirada por todo el espacio y encontrar a Sirius junto al ventanuco que daba al norte, oteando el paisaje. Se le pasó por la cabeza dar media vuelta y regresar a su dormitorio hasta que alguien más se levantase y dejasen de estar allí solos, pero sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando él se giró y la miró sorprendido.

- Buenos días – saludó

- Buenos días – respondió ella inclinándose levemente. Al incorporarse vio esa sonrisilla arrogante tan habitual en los labios masculinos.

- Madrugas mucho – observó él.

- No sabía si…

- Está bien, es extraño que alguien se levante aquí al amanecer en domingo. ¿Algo que te mantenga en vilo? – inquirió Sirius levantando una ceja al tiempo que le hacía un gesto para que se sentase a la mesa ya servida.

- Nada en especial. Harry y yo tenemos planeada una salida, supongo que me ilusiona salir del castillo después de tanto tiempo encerrada.

- ¿Te sientes encerrada? – se inquietó él.

- No, lo he expresado mal, yo… - Hermione se apresuró a corregirse -, yo estoy bien, me gusta estar aquí, aunque salir un poco es agradable.

- Ya veo… ¿Y qué vais a hacer?

Hermione notó por su tono que quizás eligiese unirse a ellos en aquella mañana de ocio, por lo que improvisó un poco bajo la convicción de que no haría daño a nadie.

- Harry ha dicho que es una sorpresa, así que depende de él.

Sirius apretó un poco los labios, pero si aquello le molestó no lo demostró en absoluto.

- Aún no me has contado cómo acabaste en mis tierras – dijo para cambiar de tema.

Aliviada en parte, Hermione le relató la escueta historia que le había largado a Harry la noche anterior añadiendo algún detalle aquí y allá para hacerla más creíble. Sirius la escuchó con atención sin dar muestras de dudar de su palabra mientras ambos desayunaban. Al terminar, la chica aguardó su veredicto con el corazón acelerado.

- Concluyo de tu relato que no tendrás intención de regresar a tu hogar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y algo de su nerviosismo debió de reflejarse en su rostro, porque él no prolongó mucho más el suspense.

- Nadie tiene por qué saber bajo el amparo de quién te hayas – decidió y los dos sonrieron.

- Gracias.

- No hay por qué darlas, Dumbledore parece más feliz que nunca de tener alguien con quien compartir sus locuras – admitió, rascándose el mentón, y continuó comiendo.

A los pocos minutos, Hermione se descubrió vigilando sus gestos con disimulo, de forma casi analítica. Había algo en Sirius Black que la hacía caer bajo un tipo extraño y nunca experimentado de hipnosis. Puede que fuera aquella despreocupada e innata elegancia o aquel lado perpetuamente amable y feliz que no había observado en el futuro y huraño propietario de Grimmauld Place…

Sacudió la cabeza y se centró en su desayuno.

Sirius le sonrió al plato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- A ver, lo primero de todo es aprender a coger la espada – comenzó Harry -. Con las dos manos, por favor, una encima de la otra.

- Esto pesa un quintal – se quejó ella.

- Normal, Ron te ha dado la mía – Ron pegó un respingo y se apresuró en cambiarle el arma a la chica -. ¿Mejor?

- Considerablemente, la verdad – respondió Hermione, cuya espada actual era dos toneladas más ligera -. Así es más fácil.

Harry cogió la suya propia y le indicó que imitase sus movimientos antes de balancearla en el aire. Ella, con cierto complejo de personaje de _El Señor de los Anillos_, siguió sus pasos en silencio, fijándose bien en todos los matices. Comenzaba a aflorar aquella parte de ella que en Hogwarts lucía todo el tiempo: la estudiante atenta y con ganas de aprender que tanto exasperaba muchas veces a sus amigos.

- No lo haces mal, vamos a probar a ir un poco más deprisa – propuso el chico acelerando sus movimientos.

Hermione no habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo pasaron en mitad de un bosque lleno de hojas ocres caídas, al que habían llegado tras un paseo de una hora a caballo por senderos ocultos (para que nadie la viese con una pierna a cada lado del caballo, cómo no) en el que habían intentado que ella le fuese cogiendo el truco a su nueva montura. Curiosamente, Eclipse se mostraba por completo plegado a sus deseos, casi como si de una relación simbiótica se tratase, y muchas veces la chica tenía la sensación de que el animal le leía el pensamiento.

- Mañana van a dolerte los brazos como el infierno – sonrió Harry tras dar por finalizada la primera lección.

- Seguro que sí – se rió Hermione -. Diré que me he pasado la noche bordando.

- Buena coartada – se unió él a las risas.

- Yo creo que se le darían mejor el arco y las flechas, señorita – musitó Ron ayudándoles a recoger.

- Es Hermione. Y también me gustaría probarlo – respondió ella subiéndose con cuidado a Eclipse.

- Podemos hacerlo mañana si estás demasiado dolorida como para coger la espada de nuevo – asintió Harry.

Ron se despidió de ellos y regresó por un sendero distinto con la espada que Hermione había utilizado para que no levantasen sospechas. Los otros dos emprendieron el camino a paso tranquilo hasta el castillo en silencio. A Hermione no dejaba de hacerle gracia cómo cada frase que Harry decía con toda la soltura del mundo cobraba de repente un dudoso doble sentido que lo hacía sonrojar sin que ella siquiera captase el problema.

Harry, por su parte, era consciente cada dos por tres de algo que no debería haber dicho en presencia de una dama o similares, como cuando la había ayudado a mantener la postura erguida practicando con la espada, pero le resultaba muy fácil relajarse con ella y tratarla como un amigo más, sin que el contacto físico supusiese tanto drama o las palabras adquiriesen un matiz peligroso. Nada resultaba indecoroso entre ellos como podría haberlo sido con otras personas y eso le resultaba chocante. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se sentasen tranquilas a bordar o charlar entre susurros y risas, que pasasen horas con los comerciantes eligiendo una nueva tela o joya, ese tipo de hobbys que él creía inherentes a las mujeres; Hermione se salía de la media: habían hablado lo suficiente como para comprender que, por muchos libros que él hubiese leído, ella le superaba con creces, que se había educado y que no permitía que nadie pensase o hiciese elecciones por ella. Era casi un alivio descubrir que podían existir mujeres (por mal que sonase) más cercanas a su madre que a la prima de su padrino.

- Tentador – concedió ella -. Creo que estaré medio impedida, así que tendremos que probar con el arco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Dónde os habéis metido hoy? – preguntó Lily durante la cena -. Tu padre ha estado buscándote para preparar la partida de caza de mañana – le increpó a su hijo antes de volverse hacia Hermione – y a ti te he estado buscando yo. Incluso he subido a la torre de Dumbledore, pero nada.

Los chicos cruzaron una breve mirada incómoda que fue captada sólo por unos ojos en la mesa. Afortunadamente, su dueño se abstuvo de hacer comentarios… por el momento.

Hacía ya casi siete días que los dos jóvenes desaparecían cuando nadie miraba para escabullirse al bosque y seguir con esas sesiones de entrenamiento que tan entretenidos los tenían. Dos veces, habían estado a punto de atraparlos cuando, de regreso al castillo, se habían cruzado primero con Lupin y luego con el propio Sirius, que habían decidido salir a cabalgar un rato. Habían tenido que improvisar la triste excusa de estar dando un paseo a caballo para salir del atolladero y Hermione había sido incapaz de mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos.

Muchas noches había dado vueltas en su cama pensando en esto, en que si Sirius, Remus y todos los demás que ya conocía antes de llegar allí se parecían en algo a los correspondientes en su tiempo, ninguno se enfadaría al descubrir a qué se estaba dedicando. Había dejado bien claro en todo momento lo curiosa que era y lo mucho que le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas constantemente, ¿por qué habrían de molestarse si mostraba el mismo interés por conocimientos un poco más prácticos? ¿Tenía miedo de que la censurasen o de que la juzgasen a nivel personal? Nadie que la viese lanzar una flecha ahora podría creerse que al principio ni supiera coger el arco. Tenía una puntería que la había sorprendido hasta a ella.

Y, luego, estaba Sirius. Hasta Harry se había percatado de que algo se cocía allí, aunque cuando lo habían comentado Hermione se había mostrado genuinamente desconcertada. Por las palabras de su amigo, el augusto heredero de los Black sentía especial interés por ella, ya que no la perdía de vista, y no era capaz de comprender qué problema tenía Hermione, acostumbrado como estaba a que todas las damas perdiesen la compostura (y algunas quizás la ropa interior también) cada vez que el apuesto rey entablaba conversación con ellas.

Por lo que Hermione alcanzó a dilucidar, Sirius era tan conquistador en esta realidad como en la suya, aunque bastante más discreto, pero su mayor problema era precisamente el que otras no tenían: la conversación. Sirius no hablaba con ella si no era para soltar algún comentario mordaz a la espera de una respuesta que estuviese a la altura. Había convertido eso y el observarla (haciendo que le temblasen las manos un poco más de lo debido, para qué engañarse) en sus principales pasatiempos. Y a nadie, mucho menos a James, Remus y Lily, le había pasado desapercibido.

Lo de la pelirroja era lo más peligroso.

- Vas a tener que disculparme por esto, pero ¿qué problema tienes? – le espetó una mañana de domingo nada más entrar para ayudarla a vestirse.

Hermione, que acostumbrada a la rutina establecida hasta entonces se había levantado tranquilamente por su cuenta y riesgo cada fin de semana y no se esperaba la visita, se irguió medio dormida en su cama, estirando la sábana para protegerse de la implacable luz del sol.

- ¿Eh?

- Vamos, levántate, que no tenemos todo el día. Tienes cosas que explicarme.

- Oh, Lily… - gruñó más que gimió ella, metiendo la cabeza bajo los almohadones de nuevo.

- Ah, no, nada de _Oh, Lily_, sal de ahí y da la cara – la pelirroja se acercó y le retiró por completo las mantas de un tirón.

- Está bien – se enfadó Hermione -. ¿Por qué hoy no puedo dormir tranquila?

- Es día de caza, estabas delante cuando se lo dije a Harry.

- ¿Y? Nosotras no cazamos.

- No, pero acudimos a los festejos, y tú no puedes ir en camisola. Llevarás un precioso vestido rojo imperial y el corsé tan apretado que casi se te saldrán los pechos.

- Visión de mis pechos aparte – Hermione bostezó -, ¿a qué viene tanta preocupación por mi ropa? ¿Y por qué quieres aplastarme las costillas con ese elemento de tortura? – añadió señalando la citada prenda.

- Por Sirius – la respuesta de Lily sonó a _Es obvio_.

- ¿Eh?

- Hoy no estás muy lúcida.

- No, la verdad es que no.

- Pero por muy ida que estés no podrás negarme que has visto cómo te mira.

- Demasiado, eso es todo lo que he notado.

Lily la observó, calibrando el grado de verdad de sus palabras, y debió de decidir que la creía porque sacudió la cabeza y la instó a ponerse de pie para vestirla antes de seguir hablando.

- Tus instintos femeninos están más atrofiados de lo que lo estaban los míos – tuvo que admitir la mujer de ojos verdes, ya que ella misma había tardado dos años en darse cuenta de que James estaba enamorado de ella.

- No te entiendo.

- Sirius te va a cortejar.

A Hermione se le escapó una carcajada que quedó ahogada por un fuerte tirón de las cuerdas del corsé.

- Ay… Sirius no va a hacer nada fuera de lo normal, hasta a ti que estás casada te… esto… te _corteja_ – replicó. Le hacía mucha gracia ese verbo, sonaba tan anticuado…

- Lo nuestro son viejas rivalidades infantiles entre él y James, no tienen importancia, pero estoy casi segura de que lo tuyo sí. Tú misma has dicho que te mira mucho.

- Se estará preguntando por qué no me ha echado ya de su casa – no era broma, Hermione estaba convencida de esa teoría.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lily para reírse.

- Ya, claro… Pero sólo por si las moscas, habrá que ponerte bien guapa. Y si yo me equivoco, entonces quizás sirva para que _no te eche de su casa_ – parodió las palabras de su amiga.

La pelirroja no insistió más, pero el peso en el estómago de Hermione no desapareció después de aquello. Pasó la mañana, mientras deambulaba acompañada por las otras damas de la corte y una escolta de soldados entre los puestos de artesanía del pueblo, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Lily. Ella no era idiota como la otra porción de mujeres que la rodeaban en el castillo, no parecía de las que veía flirteos en los gestos más nimios, y la propia Hermione admitía que Sirius era poco discreto a la hora de mirarla o hablarle con pequeñas puyas impresas en cada palabra. Había pensado que no era más que una diversión, como lo había sido el sacarla de quicio en Grimmauld Place cuando aún estaba vivo, pero ya empezaba a dudarlo sinceramente.

¿Y si…?

- Bonito tapiz – sonrió Lily en su oído, señalando el telar de una niña de pelo pajizo.

Hermione se obligó a sí misma a volver a la realidad y fijarse en lo que le decían.

- Sí, quedaría precioso en la pared sur del comedor, ¿no crees? – coincidió tras unos segundos observándolo. La niña ponía especial cuidado en que cada estrella en el cielo de su paisaje nocturno quedase reflejada con una pequeña y extraordinariamente realista estela plateada detrás – Pero sigo siendo de la opinión de que esa niña debería estar en una escuela.

- ¿Cómo?

- En una escuela, aprendiendo. Si no, se pasará la vida dedicada a esto.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- Deberías proponérselo a Sirius. Se le descolgará la mandíbula al oírte, dudo que alguien en el castillo se haya preocupado de eso alguna vez.

- ¿Tú no lo habías pensado?

- Yo tengo un marido que se ocupa de sacarme de la cabeza esas ideas la mayor parte del tiempo – admitió la pelirroja, poco orgullosa de sus defectos -, pero tú eres soltera y libre, podrías darles clase a los niños perfectamente.

La comitiva continuó avanzando y Narcisa Malfoy se acercó a ellas para distraer a Lily con su último chisme, así Hermione pudo reflexionar sobre sus palabras con tranquilidad.

¿Profesora ella? El Ron que siempre le entregaba sus redacciones para que se las corrigiese había bromeado muchas veces con eso, pero dudaba que lo hubiese planteado seriamente alguna vez. Ella misma no se imaginaba dando clase, sobretodo si tenía en cuenta la poca paciencia de la que hacía gala cuando sus dos amigos se despistaban mientras ella intentaba explicarles algo. Con niños, la cosa sería terrible. O quizás no habría mucha diferencia…

El sonido metalizado de algo parecido a una trompeta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Ya es mediodía, están de vuelta – oyó anunciar a una de las mujeres que abrían la comitiva.

Lily se enganchó a su brazo.

- Aléjame de Narcisa o acabaremos teniendo una desgracia – pidió con apuro.

Hermione se rió y echó a andar detrás del grupo con ella al lado. Tardaron menos de la mitad de lo que llevaban de paseo en regresar a la plaza de la iglesia de la ciudad, donde los caballeros ya estaban desmontando entre risas.

- Tengo algo que contarte – anunció Hermione en voz baja, retardando el paso a propósito.

- Dime.

- Tú hijo y yo… No damos paseos a caballo.

La cara de Lily fue todo un poema y Hermione enrojeció considerablemente al comprender qué podía estar pasando por aquella cabeza pelirroja.

- Me está enseñando a utilizar el arco – explicó con embarazo -. Lo intentamos con la espada, pero soy demasiado floja para aguantar el peso.

Ninguna de las dos se percató de que quizás había más oídos que los suyos puestos en su conversación.

- ¿Era eso? – suspiró la ojiverde aliviada – Dios, me habías asustado.

- ¿Qué te había asustado? – preguntó James, llegando por detrás y agarrándola de la cintura con ímpetu. A su lado apareció Remus y, segundos más tarde, el propio Sirius.

- Hermione me cuenta mal las cosas – salió ella del apuro y le dio un beso a su marido - ¿Qué tal la caza?

Por algún motivo desconocido, James y Remus soltaron una carcajada. Lily sonrió con indulgencia.

- Entretenida – fue la respuesta previa a una melosa escena entre la pareja. Los demás los pusieron en un paréntesis para ignorarlos.

- ¿Habéis pasado buena mañana? – Sirius habló directamente con Hermione.

- Sí, gracias… - ella se negaba a llamarle Majestad, empezaba a comprender a Lily cuando odiaba aquella sonrisilla prepotente suya al oírlo.

- Ha hecho mucho sol, habéis tenido buena suerte. Disculpadme – intervino Lupin sin perder la mirada llena de diversión de antes. Hizo una pequeña inclinación al oír su nombre desde el otro extremo y se alejó, no sin antes darle con el hombro a Sirius al pasar, el cual lo fulminó con la mirada.

A Hermione le recordó a un lobo alentando a sus cachorros a caminar. Miró con interés al moreno, a la espera de que llenase el silencio o se disculpase también y desapareciese o…

- Había pensado que, ya que tan aficionada sois a montar a caballo con mi ahijado, quizás no os importaría hacerlo conmigo mañana – Sirius sonrió y un grupo de damas solteras que estaban un poco alejadas soltó unas risitas ridículas.

Vale, eso no entraba dentro de su larga lista de opciones planeadas. ¿Eh? Y él notó su titubeo.

- Es probable que haga tan buen día como hoy, quizás mejor, incluso. Y aún no conoces el lago. Además, me gustará ver a una mujer galopar como si fuera un hombre – añadió con clara burla brillando en sus ojos.

- Oh… Eh… Esto… - Hermione notó las miradas de Lily y James discretamente sobre ella y su cara adquirió un gracioso tono borgoña -. Sí, vale, por qué no… - acabó musitando sin acordarse de guardar las formas. Aquella escena le estaba recordando mucho al momento en que Viktor le pidió que lo acompañase al baile de Navidad de cuarto, y no sabía por qué, porque Sirius no podía querer… bueno, ligar con ella, ¿no?

- Bien, saldremos al mediodía. Probablemente haga el mismo tiempo que hoy – observó él con naturalidad, echando un vistazo rápido al cielo.

La aparición de Harry salvó a Hermione de tener que rellenar el silencio. Menos mal, porque no tenía ni idea de qué podía decir que no sonase estúpido…

- ¿Qué tal tu mañana? – preguntó el joven Potter con una sonrisa nada más acercarse.

- Ha estado bien – Hermione correspondió a su gesto -. ¿La caza?

- Se me da mal – admitió él a regañadientes -. Malfoy tiene mejor puntería que yo.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Draco, el hijo.

_Hablando del rey de Roma,_ pensó Hermione al ver al rubio observándola desde otro pequeño grupo de personas entre los que también estaba Zabini. Casi como si fuese una señal, éste se acercó a ella y le hizo una reverencia de saludo que ella respondió torpemente.

- Siento presentarme así, pero tenía ganas de conocer a la popular señorita Granger. Soy Blaise Zabini – dijo, comiéndosela con los ojos. Casi al instante, Draco también se unió a ellos.

- ¿Soy popular? – se extrañó Hermione, intentando no pensar en que todas las atenciones estaban sobre ella.

Lily y James la habían dejado abandonada con aquellos dos, Harry, que no parecía muy contento de su presencia y Sirius, que observaba todo con ojos atentos y escrutadores, como si tuviese que controlar la situación.

- Tiene a muchas personas impresionadas – repuso Zabini con una sonrisa depredadora.

Hermione no era idiota. Captaba los gestos pequeños y casi inconscientes que Draco y Blaise se estaban lanzando disimuladamente. Le daba la sensación de que Zabini sólo quería incordiar a su amigo, aunque era incapaz de comprender por qué a Malfoy habría de molestarle que él le hablase. Esperaba que no fuese uno de los impresionados, lo que menos necesitaba era otro individuo haciendo insospechadas aproximaciones en su dirección.

Creyó que era hora de imponer un pequeño cambio. Con un poco de suerte, los desconcertaría a todos lo suficiente como para poder escapar.

- Dumbledore quiere que le ayude con un pequeño experimento con posibilidades de explotar por la tarde.

Los demás cortaron su sesión de intercambio de miradas, a cada cual más confusa que la anterior, para poner expresiones indescifrables ante sus palabras. Sólo Sirius soltó una carcajada y dijo:

- Tranquila, podremos llevarte de vuelta al castillo a tiempo para que echéis la torre abajo.

Hermione se sintió agradecida de que Sirius hubiese sabido ayudarla a romper la tensión. La enemistad Gryffindor-Slytherin de su tiempo parecía tener cabida en cualquier época y estaban empezando a ponerla nerviosa con la tensión que flotaba entre los más jóvenes. Haciendo gala de sus mejores reflejos sociales, y antes de que ninguno de los tres chicos que estaban con ellos pudiese reaccionar a tiempo, Sirius le ofreció el brazo para guiarla hacia la carpa bajo la que había una gran mesa donde ya se estaban instalando otras personas de la corte.

- Hoy comeremos al aire libre, no quiero que nadie se sienta encerrado – informó, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione, que puso los suyos en blanco y se enganchó con él -. Estabas acorralada, ¿eh? – le susurró él divertido mientras iban hacia la mesa.

- Un poco – admitió la chica -. Gracias por sacarme de allí, ¿qué problema tienen esos tres? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

- Creo que les gustas. Es lo que tiene la primavera, los machos se disputan a las hembras…

Hermione se echó a reír, para sorpresa de su acompañante, que esperaba que ella se ofendiese por sus palabras.

- En ese caso deberían replantearse las tácticas que usan. No sé para las demás, pero a mí me resulta demasiado incómodo verme en el medio de su fuego cruzado. Las mujeres preferimos sentirnos admiradas que amenazadas – le confesó divertida.

Sirius frunció el cejo con una sonrisa desconcertada y la dejó junto a Lily en la mesa para irse a ocupar su lugar a la cabecera. Harry llegó poco después y se sentó frente a ella con cara de disculpa, pero su madre acaparó la atención de la chica.

- ¿Qué os susurrabais Sirius y tú? – le preguntó en voz baja mientras la comida empezaba a circular por la mesa.

- Nada importante. Costumbres animales.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa noche, Hermione se vio incapaz de dormir. El día le había regalado demasiadas cosas en que pensar y conciliar un poco de sueño se le antojaba algo casi absurdo cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que tenía que ordenar dentro de su propia cabeza.

En el lugar más alto de su pirámide de desconcierto estaba la invitación de Sirius a comer, algo inminente si se tenía en cuenta las pocas horas que la separaban de ese momento. No tenía ni idea de qué podía esperarse ni tampoco de hasta qué punto podría hablar sin llegar a decir alguna inconveniencia. Por extraño que le resultase admitirlo, la actitud del Sirius se su época le resultaba mucho más perturbadora que la del gruñón futurista al que ya se había enfrentado en su momento; no tenía tampoco muy claro qué dirección adoptaban sus sentimientos e ideas con respecto a él.

En segundo puesto estaba Lily, casi consecuencia del primero. Iba a tener que aprender a neutralizarla cuanto antes o haría de su vida un infierno en cuanto volviese de ese idílico picnic en la bucólica campiña.

Después, mal que le pesase, se encontraba la inquietante sensación de que Malfoy junior la miraba demasiado. Si supiese que esa atención no era más que un reflejo de un odio desviado, como sucedía en Hogwarts, no se preocuparía, pero el principal problema residía en que no era capaz de captar con claridad el objeto de tanta atención. Además, su actitud para con Zabini también le estaba causando más de un quebradero de cabeza.

Y, por último, aunque no en la parte baja de su pirámide sino en un inciso aparte, se encontraba Dumbledore. Hermione siempre se sentía a gusto en su torre llena de cachivaches y peligros potenciales, pero esa tarde toda su tranquilidad se había esfumado por completo. ¿Que por qué? Por las palabras de su anfitrión, que habían logrado descolocarla por completo:

_- Nos has engañado a todos, ¿eh? – había comentado el anciano guiñándole un ojo._

_Ella se había quedado blanca de golpe al oírle, haciéndole soltar una risa discreta._

_- Vamos, vamos, pequeña, no estoy tan mayor. Soy capaz de darme cuenta de las cosas. Esa historia de una boda frustrada y el blah, blah, blah. ¿Vas a decirme de una vez que no perteneces a nuestro tiempo?_

_Blanca ya era poca palabra para describir su cara._

_- ¿C-cómo…? – alcanzó a balbucear ella._

_- El otro día estabas tarareando mientras trabajabas y no sonaba a uno de nuestros bailes. Y eso sólo se suma a los otros pequeños detalles: modales, conocimientos, cosas que conoces y aún no se han descubierto…_

_- Eso no es…_

_- Hermione – Dumbledore la miró severo y ella tuvo una regresión al despacho del director._

_Ella había suspirado, mirado al techo como buscando un modo de aclararse y después había arrastrado los pies hasta la silla más cercana. Su "maestro" tomó asiento frente a ella y puso oídos atentos cuando la chica se lo explicó todo._

.

Hermione, ya en su cama, suspiró también y salió de la cama, necesitada de un paseo y algo de aire. Abandonó su dormitorio con la cabeza palpitándole por el peso de tanta problemática sin resolver y echó a andar sin un rumbo fijo. No se dio cuenta de lo perdida que estaba entre paredes de piedra hasta que fue ya demasiado tarde. Se le escapó un gemido entre dientes en mitad de la oscuridad, intentó retroceder sobre sus pasos y chocó contra alguien de golpe.

- ¡Ay, mierda! – exclamó sin pensarlo al notar el pisotón.

- ¿Quién va? – preguntó a la vez una voz familiar.

- ¿Malfoy? – susurró Hermione.

- ¿Granger?

_Estupendo, lo que me hacía falta ahora mismo_, gruñó ella por dentro.

- ¿Qué hacéis por aquí a estas horas de la noche? – inquirió el rubio y encendió una de las antorchas que colgaban de la pared sin que Hermione supiese cómo.

- Podría preguntar lo mismo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber cómo salir del atolladero, al menos hasta que Malfoy decidió solucionarlo con una carcajada cortés y nerviosa y le ofreció un brazo tratando de disimular la ojeada de arriba abajo con que la había repasado. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco: seguro que la consideraría a partir de entonces una fresca por ir por ahí en camisola, lo que la ofendería si no fuese porque esa ropa era la mayor antítesis de la lujuria que había visto jamás.

- ¿Os habéis perdido?

Hermione decidió pasar por alto todo lo demás a favor de regresar a su dormitorio y asintió, aceptando su brazo y palpando, a su vez, con la otra mano, los trozos de su varita que iban enganchados en el interior de su ropa.

- Os acompañaré de vuelta a vuestra habitación.

Caminaron en silencio, no sabiendo qué decirse, durante algunos minutos. Hermione se moría por averiguar qué estaba haciendo el rubio a oscuras y a deshora por allí, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada preguntando. Malfoy, por su parte, estaba dividido entre la satisfacción y el nerviosismo: lo primero, por estar por fin a solas con el objeto de su atención, lo segundo porque el objeto de su atención iba en paños menores.

- He oído que iréis mañana a almorzar con mi tío – comentó él finalmente.

- Sí – respondió Hermione, sorprendida por el tema elegido para romper el hielo -. Me lo propuso ayer y… bueno, no tengo muy claro si es educado negarle algo a un rey, máxime si te está acogiendo bajo su techo, así que… - Hermione apenas se percató, pero Malfoy captó a la perfección el matiz de que no le gustaba nada sentirse presionada para aceptar a hacer cosas que se traslucía en su voz.

- Se merece vuestro favor sólo por haber tenido más reflejos que el resto de nosotros.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, olvidándose de todas las normas de cortesía.

Malfoy sonrió en la penumbra y ella pudo comprender de repente qué era lo que le hacía tan interesante a los ojos femeninos en su época: cuando no se comportaba como un auténtico capullo, podía llegar a resultar incluso atractivo, sobre todo sus ojos grises, en los que titilaba la luz del fuego.

- Él no es el único al que le habría gustado hacer acopio de valor para invitaros, pero sí es el único que realmente lo ha hecho. Supongo que ser el rey regala cierta confianza en uno mismo.

Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que ya habían llegado a su habitación y de que su mano estaba ahora atrapada en la de él, aunque no habría sabido decir cómo o cuándo eso había sucedido. Levantó la mirada y encontró a Malfoy mirándola fijamente, casi estudiándola. Notó como el pulgar del chico paseaba por la palma de su mano en una suave caricia.

- Creo que deberíais regresar a vuestros aposentos – dijo él.

- Sí, será lo mejor – aceptó ella, liberándose tanto de su mano como de sus ojos para abrir sus puerta.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

- Hermione – _Debo de estar volviéndome loca_ -. Me llamo Hermione.

Malfoy le regaló una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el corredor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Recordad que me queréis y que dejar reviews adelgaza._


	5. Don't rain on my parade

_Oh, sí, puedo ver vuestras caras por los reviews que me habéis dejado, estáis pensando _Perra, ¿ahora te pasas? ¿Ahora?

_Lo siento, soy consciente de que hace tiempo que no subo nada, pero me marché a estudiar alemán a Berlín tres semanas y he estado sin ordenador allí (nunca lo llevo cuando me voy fuera del país, es una lata), y a la vuelta… Bueno, sinceramente, he tenido que recuperar sueño y superar una soberana resaca de la fiesta del sábado xD_

_Me gustaría de verdad poder contestar todos los reviews uno por uno, pero en verano nunca tengo paciencia para hacer las cosas, así que me voy a limitar a dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:_

**Latrop**

**saori165**

**Roxa Riddle D Malfoy**

**Leonor dzib-Xooc**

**Cris Granger**

**Inniwis **_(como puedes comprobar, nuevos personajes se aproximan; sí, me encanta mantener la intriga todo lo posible n.n y no, Remus no es hombre lobo aquí –de la que he librado al pobrecillo…-)_

**Smithblack**

**Pabaji**

**Gray anima**

**Naj**

**blacksoul**

**Mary**

**Gela_Chan**

**Mounstruitodedebajodelacama x3**

**Hermsphadora Black**

**Judith**

**judith178**

**Not an animal**

**Rossi**

**nena10124**

**Caperucita Gris**

**Remus dreamer**

_Y una vez cumplido con esto… Pido un redouble de tambor para el Nuevo capítulo (y también algún que otro review, por supuesto ;D). _

_Abrazos del oso amoroso de Toy Story 3,_

_Kira_

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

**5 – **_**Don't rain on my parade**_

Si despertarse con la cabeza como un bombo era un asco, ella estaba alcanzando cotas de miseria en su vida. Al regresar a su dormitorio la noche anterior, había estado a un tris de empezar a golpearse la cabeza contras las paredes de piedra hasta quedarse seca, pero en vez de eso se había tirado en la cama y había comenzado a pensar y pensar y pensar: en Sirius y esa especie de cita que se había sacado de la manga, en Malfoy y la escena estúpida que acababan de protagonizar, en Harry y la cara de Lily al enterarse de sus actividades clandestinas y en Dumbledore y toda la confesión de su verdad. Lo único que había conseguido eran escasas horas de sueño, algo de angustia y un bonito dolor de cabeza.

Mierda de siglo atrasado sin aspirinas…

Consciente de que si no se levantaba, una centella pelirroja la ayudaría cordialmente a hacerlo (es decir, adquirido el grado de confianza que ahora tenían, Lily entraría clamando por su presencia y la arrancaría de la cama por la fuerza en menos que canta un gallo), hizo un esfuerzo y se arregló con calma, despertándose por el camino todo lo posible, antes de ir a desayunar.

Por fortuna, en uno de los extremos de la mesa había un trío de damas de las cuales una de ellas era Lily, que la recibió con una sonrisa alegre y se unió a ella a unas sillas de distancia para poder hablar con calma. En la otra punta, James y Remus le estaban contando a Harry lo que probablemente fuese alguna anécdota de juventud y se interrumpían mutuamente para añadir detalles que los hacían reír a los tres. Lily les dedicó una mirada cariñosa y resignada y ocupó la silla frente a ella con la misma cara que si fuera su cumpleaños.

- ¿Y qué?

Hermione posó con cautela su pan.

- ¿Qué de qué?

- ¿Nerviosa?

- ¿Nerviosa por qué?

- De verdad, Hermione, así no hay quien trabaje – se quejó la pelirroja -. ¿No se supone que hoy tienes un picnic?

- Lo tengo.

- ¿Y por qué no te has puesto el vestido que dejé en tu dormitorio?

La castaña hizo memoria y recordó un bulto discreto junto a la pila en que se había lavado la cara. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza echarle un vistazo.

- No me di cuenta – confesó -. ¿Tenía algo especial?

- Era bonito – Lily suspiró, como si no supiese que hacer con semejante cabeza de chorlito -. Ya da igual. Me extraña que Sirius no haya bajado a desayunar – añadió con intención.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Ella misma debería estar durmiendo, sobre todo porque del atontamiento que arrastraba, llevaba media hora intentando meterse la uva en la boca y chocando con su propia mejilla por no mirar ni coordinar sus propias actividades corporales.

- Tienes mala cara, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Lily al darse cuenta, ahora ya verdaderamente preocupada.

- He dormido poco… - Hermione titubeó y al final se lió la manta a la cabeza y le explicó por encima lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Los ojos verdes se agrandaron poco a poco a medida que su dueña escuchaba la historia.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Lily soltó un ¡JA! bien alto y luego se sonrojó al notar las miradas de la gente. Su propio marido la observó desconcertado unos segundos largos, pero ella ya estaba muy ocupada hablando apresuradamente.

- Esta sí que es buena, ¡has conseguido levantar los intereses de Malfoy Júnior!

- Mira que eres pécora – le gruñó Hermione.

- Sir Lucius no debe de estar nada contento, lleva meses intentando entablar relaciones con una de las damas de la corte de Bellatrix Lestrange para acordar un enlace.

- No creo que lo sepa…

- Ten cuidado, Hermione – le advirtió Lily con seriedad -, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia fría y distraída, demasiado altiva para prestar atención a los asuntos mundanos: Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy tienen oídos y ojos por todas partes, nada escapa a su conocimiento, y si Draco te elige como posible objeto de atención, por mucho que disimule o lo intente, sus padres lo sabrán desde el primer momento, y eso sólo te va a traer problemas porque te interpondrás entre ellos y sus objetivos. Créeme, no te conviene nada convertirte en enemiga suya, por mucho que sigan aquí porque a Sirius le preocupe dejar a la débil e inepta de su prima y al maleable de su sobrino en las manos de Malfoy, no dejan de tener mucho poder.

Hermione la escuchó sin decir una palabra y no pudo por menos que preocuparse. No se había parado a pensar que una sonrisa de Draco Malfoy tuviese un precio tan alto, máxime si tenía en cuenta que en su tiempo y versión, a los padres Malfoy les daba igual que su hijo le pasase la sífilis a cada falda del colegio mientras no se tratasen de sangre sucias.

- ¿Vas a subir hoy a la torre de Dumbledore? – intentó quitarle algo de tensión al momento Lily.

- No creo – la noche anterior, Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que el anciano tenía todas las buenas intenciones del mundo con ella y no la tomaba por loca, pero quizás pasar demasiado tiempo allí, intentando encontrar un modo de regresar, trabajando codo con codo con las excentricidades del viejo, acabase obsesionándola a ella y haciendo sospechar a los demás. Lo que menos falta le hacía, ahora que alguien conocía su pequeño secreto, era que los ojos empezasen a recaer sobre su persona más de lo habitual. No, no, no. Iba a necesitar plantearse una estrategia con algo de perspectiva antes de subir allí de nuevo.

- ¿Has tenido algún problema allí?

Ella levantó la cabeza y borró la inconsciente expresión sombría de su semblante en un parpadeo a la par que negaba. En ese momento, una figura familiar apareció en el comedor y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado de nuevo. No paraban de caerle bombas por todos lados.

Draco Malfoy se detuvo al comienzo de la mesa y saludó a su madre y la mujer que la acompañaba. Hablaron unos pocos minutos antes de que él continuase hacia el centro de la mesa para detenerse junto a Lily, que lo recibió con una amable sonrisa.

- Lady Potter, Hermione – las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza -. Mi madre me ha pedido que las invite a unirse a ella tras el desayuno para dar un paseo por la parte trasera del castillo – informó con voz monocorde, sin apartar los ojos de la castaña.

Interiormente, Hermione suspiró. ¿Se podía ser más evidente? ¿Por qué demonios no hacía un mínimo esfuerzo por disimular un poco?

- Gracias, Draco. Hablaremos con ella al terminar – sonrió Lily, un poco incómoda. Él la miró por fin, casi a regañadientes, asintió, les dedicó nuevas inclinaciones de cabeza y continuó su camino hacia la zona en que los chicos estaban desayunando. Quizás en otra ocasión, ellas dos se hubiesen parado a observar el recibimiento que le dispensarían, pero en esos momentos estaban demasiado ocupadas con otras cosas.

Hermione gimió y Lily le dedicó una mueca de compasión.

- Vamos, tranquila. Puede que con un poco de suerte los Malfoy te consideren lo suficientemente insignificante como para que no les importe los más mínimo lo que Draco opine de ti – la "consoló" -. No te ofendas.

- Mira, ojalá tengas razón. Con lo contenta que vivo yo mimetizándome con el entorno…

Comieron en silencio durante un rato. Hasta que alguien más se les unió para hacerles compañía.

- Señoras – las saludó Sirius al pasar.

Ambas hicieron ademán de levantarse, sorprendidas de no haberse percatado de su llegada, pero él les hizo un gesto para que se dejasen de formalidades absurdas. Luego se apoyó e inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a su invitada.

- Hace un día fantástico para salir al campo – anunció exultante, como si el día soleado fuese fruto de su trabajo y no pura suerte -. ¿Mantienes tu intención de acompañarme?

Desconcertada y aún con rendimiento cerebral bajo a causa del sueño, Hermione puso cara extrañada.

- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

- Bien – eso pareció acabar de culminar el buen humor del rey, que les dedicó un pequeño gesto y fue a ocupar su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa.

Hermione lo siguió con los ojos y Lily la siguió a ella, divertida.

- Chica, parece que empiezas a percatarte de lo que te ha tocado – se rió la pelirroja.

- Muy graciosa – la aludida sacudió levemente la cabeza, se apartó un mechón castaño de la cara y acabó el agua que estaba bebiendo -. Voy a irme a mi habitación a descansar un poco. Esa sonrisilla de Sirius no me ha gustado lo más mínimo, no sé si quiero saber lo que habrá planeado.

- A mí sólo se me ocurren cosas malas – la apoyó Lily -. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿Acompañarla a dónde? – intervino Harry, llegando hasta ellas, Él no hizo ninguna inclinación ni nada parecido y Hermione pensó que donde hay confianza…

- A su cuarto, le duele un poco la cabeza – explicó su madre.

- Yo la acompañaré, voy hacia mi dormitorio – se encogió de hombros el chico y, antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiese decir otra palabra, rodeó la mesa para ofrecerle el brazo a la castaña.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y lo aceptó y pronto dejaron el comedor juntos. Entonces Lily se levantó y se unió al sector masculino con una expresión de arrogante suficiencia en la cara.

- Sois una panda de cotillas – les increpó, sin importarle lo más mínimo estar hablando no sólo con su marido y su amigo, sino con el rey y uno de los miembros de la corte también.

- ¡No hemos dicho nada! – se quejó James.

- No necesitan que los vigiléis ojo avizor las veinticuatro horas del días, ¿sabéis? – añadió la pelirroja, dedicándoles a Sirius y Draco un par de miradas particularmente insistentes que sólo ellos dos captaron.

- Hacen buena pareja – comentó Remus como si eso lo explicase todo.

- Lo sé – asintió Lily orgullosa. Sirius gruñó imperceptiblemente y James, a su lado, rodó los ojos divertido y le ignoró.

- Tendríamos unos nietos con mi pelo y la inteligencia de su madre y de su abuela – le siguió la corriente a su esposa.

- Dumbledore sería feliz con semejantes compañeros de juegos.

Draco se levantó, sobresaltándolos, les dedicó unas inclinaciones de cabeza casi ortopédicas y fue hacia su padre, que acababa de entrar y estaba hablando con Narcisa. Menos mal que había encontrado una oportunidad para huir sin parecer idiota y sin vomitar ante los comentarios de los Potter…

- El pelo de Nuestra Majestad con los ojos de Hermione también quedarían muy bien – se rió Remus, ganándose un buen golpe en el hombro.

Los Potter también soltaron una carcajada y Sirius volvió a gruñir, esta vez con media sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Apuró el contenido de su copa y se puso en pie de nuevo, con una manzana en la mano.

- Si me disculpáis, tengo que dejar todo dispuesto para recibir a mis invitados esta noche.

- Te mueres de ganas de restregar que te vas a pasar el día fuera con Hermione, ¿eh? – le espetó James divertido.

- ¿Quién llega esta noche? – se interesó Lily, apoyando mentalmente las palabras de su marido.

Sirius, que ya se había alejado un par de pasos, se giró. Ni siquiera lo que estaba a punto de decir conseguiría quitarle el buen humor con que se había levantado.

- Mi hermano Regulus y su ayudante Pettigrew llegarán esta noche en calidad de embajadores de los Lestrange – anunció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A mediodía, con el sol en su punto más alto para iluminar bien el agradable paisaje inglés que les rodeaba, montaron sus caballos y salieron de los terrenos del castillo. La mera presencia del rey ya implicaba un séquito de guardias y protectores que consiguieron que Hermione se sintiese casi como un entretenimiento masivo para todos ellos, aunque tras apenas quince minutos pudo comprobar que, quizás porque les daba completamente igual o quizás porque eran de veras profesionales, ninguno de los que los rodeaban a Sirius y a ella les prestaban mayor atención que como centros de su trabajo. Resultaba consolador, en cierta manera: prefería ser presa potencial que entretenimiento de feria.

Claro que el sentimiento de ser como un mono tras una jaula no habría sido más que añadido, ya que Sirius sí que no le quitaba el ojo de encima y a ella comenzaba a asustarle hasta que punto eso ya no la incomodaba, sino que más bien se había acostumbrado a ello.

- Es cierto que montáis de un modo… peculiar – le concedió él, estudiando su postura de jinete.

- Gracias – ella eligió tomárselo como un cumplido.

Sirius musitó algo por lo bajo, algo que ella no alcanzó a comprender y que la hizo carraspear nerviosa.

- Bueno, y si se me permite preguntar, ¿a qué ha venido esta pequeña salida? – Hermione hizo acopio de fuerzas y le miró fijamente, poco dispuesta a dejar correr el asunto.

Sirius esbozó su mejor sonrisa deslumbrante e inocente.

- No entiendo a qué os referís.

Hermione le habría tirado del caballo de haberse hallado en su propia época, lo cual no dejaba de ser una sandez, ya que en su tiempo y lugar, Sirius no le habría dedicado más que una mirada que implicase un "aguafiestas" bien claro.

- Sí que lo entendéis, majestad – dijo con retintín -. Quiero que me expliquéis el por qué de todo esto como quiero conocer también la razón por la que unas veces me tratáis como a una extraña y otras, como si ya fuese de la familia.

Se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que él, claramente divertido, la apartó y soltó una carcajada.

- Está bien, está bien – se rió -. La primera razón por la que te he invitado es porque no me parece bien mantener encerrada a una joven constantemente entre cuatro paredes de piedra, por mucho que eso favorezca su seguridad. ¿Está mejor que te trate así, ahora que estamos solos? Los tratamientos de cortesía no son más que una formalidad, imagínate los comentarios que correrían por el castillo si me permitiese estas libertades con una recién llegada delante de todos. No es que me importe – añadió, más perdido en sus propias reflexiones que atento al interés de su compañera – lo que puedan decir los demás, pero atravesamos momentos conflictivos como para permitirme flaquezas que favorezcan el avance de mis enemigos.

Hermione asintió cuando él la miró de nuevo. Los dos doblaron un recodo en el camino y se encaminaron en dirección al sonido del agua fluyendo que hacía rato se escuchaba por los alrededores.

- La segunda razón – retomó él el hilo de sus argumentos -, es que, por muchos intentos que el viejo, mi querida pelirroja y mi ahijado, con el cual os lleváis por lo que parece extraordinariamente bien – Hermione no habría sabido decir si lo que impregnaba las palabras de Sirius era envidia o reproche -, por manteneros entretenida, lo cierto es que estabais mucho más contenta al comienzo de vuestra estancia de lo que lucís ahora.

Alcanzaron el arroyo. Sirius desmontó de su caballo y fue hacia ella para ofrecerle ayuda. Ante la duda de mostrarse digna y arriesgarse a dejar los dientes contra el suelo por tropezar con su vestido o mostrarse sumisa y ahorrarse peligros potenciales, acabó aceptando la mano que él le tendía y descendió también. Dos tipos de la guardia se materializaron al segundo para ocuparse de los animales.

- Mi tercer motivo – continuó él – es que la intimidad que mantienes con mi sobrino que produce… celos – los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, tener celos de Harry y de ella era tan ridículo como… no había nada tan ridículo, no -. Sé que puede resultar absurdo – admitió él, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa culpable bailándole en los labios -, pero lo cierto es que la imagen que dais a los que os rodean, la intimidad que compartís… Me resulta extraña. Yo nunca he sido capaz de alcanzar semejante grado de amistad con ninguna mujer, menos aún con una mujer tan fuera de la norma como tú lo eres. Lily es una gran amiga desde hace años, pero ni siquiera eso se le aproxima. El modo que mi ahijado ha tenido de aceptaros y, obviamente, admiraros también, ha conseguido que mi interés sólo se acentúe.

- Esto es una tontería, Harry y yo…

Pero él no le permitió seguir hablando. Alzó un dedo con aires de preferencia y la silenció. Por otro lado, Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo habría continuado su réplica, así que casi agradeció que no la dejase seguir hablando.

- Y mi cuarto y último motivo, y probablemente el que ha levantado todo ese revuelo en el ánimo de mis más allegados, es que has conseguido levantar mi interés hasta alcanzar la fascinación más absoluta – confesó con elegancia, sin un atisbo de vergüenza -. Nunca he conocido a una mujer que me sorprendiese con cada nueva palabra que dijera o que se mostrase tan firme en sus ideas como para desafiar a los que la rodean, sin importar qué opinión pudiese crear eso. Me… desconciertas la mayor parte del tiempo y eso me gusta mucho. James y Remus son como hermanos desde que éramos niños, ellos han sido los primeros en darse cuenta. Y Lily, claro. Nunca he averiguado de dónde saca ese sexto sentido tan molesto… - la sonrisa desmintió sus palabras.

Hermione, que había permanecido atenta a cada palabra, con los ojos más abiertos y la mandíbula más colgante a cada sílaba, siguió en silencio, sin saber qué decir ante una declaración tan sincera.

- Te hacía más elocuente – comentó Sirius, conservando el buen humor.

- Lo soy. Normalmente. – admitió ella -. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me hablen con tanto… aplomo.

- ¿He de tomármelo como un alabanza?

- Como si le hiciesen falta… - murmuró ella, haciéndole reír.

Cayendo en la cuenta de repente, se percató de que habían empezado a caminar por la orilla y sus brazos estaban enlazados. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso y, lo más importante, dónde estaba ella? Puede que Lily fuese un poco neurótica, pero tenía sus puntos: quizás Sirius la desubicaba más de lo que ella misma admitía.

- Bueno, pues… gracias por dedicarme pensamientos tan agradables – dijo Hermione sin saber cuál era el protocolo para casos como aquel. De hecho, esa carencia tan grande de conocimiento debería haberla solucionado en algún momento con ayuda de Lily, pero lo que menos se imaginaba ella era que iba a convertirse en diana de intereses. Primero Malfoy y ahora Sirius. Con lo guapa que debía de estar ella callada y sin llamar la atención…

- El placer es mío – respondió Sirius con tono jocoso.

Caminaron en silencio, rodeados por las agitadas ramas de los árboles, que poco a poco dejaban caer hojas amarillentas sobre sus cabezas. Era sorprendente cómo los guardias particulares del rey conseguían pasar desapercibidos hasta el punto de que ninguno de los reparase en su presencia en ningún momento. Casi parecía que estuviesen realmente solos y eso sólo consiguió que su nerviosismo aumentase. El de ella, claro, porque Sirius parecía tan fresco como una lechuga, observándola de reojo cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta.

Tras un buen rato caminando, fue él quien rompió el silencio de nuevo.

- Hoy por la noche recibiremos nuevos invitados.

- ¿Sí? – se interesó Hermione. ¿Más gente que conociese?

- Sí. Mi hermano y su ayudante vienen en calidad de embajadores.

- ¿Tu hermano?

- Mi hermano Regulus eligió formar parte de la corte de mi prima Bellatrix cuando ella se casó con Rodolphus Lestrange. Está un poco resentido por no haber obtenido la sucesión al trono – admitió con poco interés él -. Lo cierto es que se pasó toda nuestra juventud tratando de convencer a mi padre de que yo era un desastre con piernas y mi madre le apoyó hasta el último momento, pero padre era tradicional y se mantuvo firme en su decisión de que heredase el trono el primogénito mayor, así que… Aquí me tienes.

Hermione sonrió y miró a otro lado. Regulus Black pasaba a formar parte de su pequeña realidad paralela… Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Nunca había conocido al menor de los Black, pero era una figura que siempre la había intrigado, sobre todo desde que habían invadido el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y se habían puesto a desenterrar cada pequeño recuerdo allí oculto. El árbol familiar empezaba a quedar un poco alumbrado a sus ojos por fin.

No recibió más explicaciones sobre Regulus, su ayudante ni nada de lo que pudiese tener lugar esa noche, Sirius la recondujo de vuelta a los caballos y la retó a un pequeño galope que casi la lanza al suelo de camino al lago prometido. Aún divertido a su costa, instaló una gran tela sobre la hierba y la ayudó a sentarse (algo más que necesario con aquellos vestidos horribles, en opinión de la chica). Después, medio recostado en el suelo, comenzó a sacar el almuerzo.

- Te preguntaría si lo has preparado tú, pero sería absurdo – se burló Hermione.

- Cocinar no está entre mis muchas virtudes – admitió él, tendiéndole un plato lleno.

- ¿Muchas virtudes? – ella rodó los ojos, irónica. Obviamente, no tenía mucha fe en esas virtudes anunciadas y eso sorprendió de un modo en parte agradable y en parte preocupante a su Majestad, poco acostumbrado como estaba a que lo cuestionasen.

- Oh, sí, estás con la joya de la Corona – aseguró.

- De momento no he visto nada fuera de lo normal, no es como si pudieses hacer… magia.

Las palabras salieron antes de que ella pudiese censurarlas, pero una vez lanzadas al aire observó fijamente a su acompañante, a la espera de una reacción que le diese alguna pista. Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender, y luego soltó una carcajada que sonó casi como un ladrido descarado.

- ¡Magia! Se me ocurren cientos de respuestas y ni una sola que pueda darle a una dama – murmuró, aún sonriendo, y Hermione le habría cortado un brazo por esa contestación tan ambigua, pasando por alto que lo más probable era que esas respuestas no aptas para mujeres no fuesen más que las típicas que las había escuchado a Fred y George y siempre la hacían poner los ojos en blanco desesperada.

- ¿Tú puedes hacer magia? – preguntó Sirius.

Hermione lo meditó un segundo y luego contestó:

- Casi siempre, pero ahora estoy un poco baja de forma. Además, nunca uso mis poderes con extraños.

Cualquier mente calenturienta habría pensado mal y eso sólo se le ocurrió después de hablar. Estaba comenzando a sentirse demasiado cómoda en compañía de Sirius y su cerebro se estaba bajando el rendimiento y las defensas. Él la estudió de reojo mientras comían.

- ¿Qué tipo de magia has hecho conmigo? – preguntó al final, con voz ronca y baja.

Hermione levantó la mirada y le dedicó su mejor rayo fulminante y escéptico.

- No te he hecho nada.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro – repuso él, acariciándole una mejilla.

Aquella situación era surrealista y la estaba poniendo más que nerviosa. Le daba la sensación de que Sirius la había invitado con un propósito más concreto del que Lily le había otorgado. La sospecha se acentuó cuando vio su rostro acercándose peligrosamente al de ella hasta rozar sus labios. Hermione se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos como platos y sin saber cómo reaccionar, al menos hasta que la ira echó a correr por sus venas y ella se apartó, furibunda, para dedicarle un buen tortazo.

- Pero ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo? – gritó.

Se levantó con dificultad, tropezando con sus propias ropas pero para nada dispuesta a aceptar ayuda de aquel que, con la mejilla en rojo fosforito, la observaba anonadado aún desde el suelo.

En esos instantes, le importó un pito que fuese él quien la estuviese acogiendo bajo su techo, que fuese _Su Majestad _(con el retintín aún en su mente, incluso) o que le estuviese ofreciendo todo tipo de comodidades y seguridad. Le importó aún menos todo lo que le había dicho antes de aquella agresión sexual o lo que pudiesen decir ninguno de los habitantes del castillo si se enteraban. Sólo le interesó descubrir a qué distancia estaba su caballo, custodiado por dos guardas que habían disfrutado de la apacible tranquilidad del campo hasta oír su chillido. Ahora lo contemplaban todo tan asombrados como el propio rey. Con seguridad, a juzgar por sus caras, podía afirmar Hermione que era la primera vez que una mujer rechazaba al augusto Sirius Black.

Furiosa, la chica cruzó el espacio hasta su montura en pocas zancadas y con una habilidad regalo de la rabia, subió a ella y regresó al castillo sin que nadie pudiese detenerla.

Desde su privilegiado lugar de coprotagonista, Sirius se pasó una mano por la mejilla dolorida y se incorporó un poco. Esa enana tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Maldito imbécil arrogante y prepotente… Acosador inmundo…

- ¿Estás bien?

Sobresaltada, Hermione se giró con un pequeño bote sobre su caballo para encontrarse con el más joven de los Malfoy y su expresión de intriga ante su enojo.

- Muy bien, gracias – gruñó ella.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte de vuelta? Estaba dando un paseo, pero me he alargado más de lo que esperaba.

Hermione titubeó poco: estaba a medio camino del castillo y no tenía ganas de hacer más el ridículo perdiéndose por allí, encima. Todavía quedaba un trecho de bosque que recorrer.

- Claro que sí – aceptó, deseosa de que alguien la distrajese un poco. Le habría invitado a subir a Eclipse con ella como si fuese un coche, pero algo le dijo que eso sería considerado poco decoroso.

- Pensé que estarías aún con mi tío – comentó con falso desinterés el rubio.

- Sí, bueno, hemos tenido un… desacuerdo – todavía no se había vuelto lo suficientemente loca como para explicarle lo sucedido a Draco Malfoy, así que intentó resultar diplomática. Quería ver a Lily YA. O a Harry en su defecto.

- ¿Grave?

- Podríamos decirlo así.

Draco asintió en silencio y continuaron caminando sin hablar durante un rato.

- ¿Sales siempre de paseo tú solo? – preguntó Hermione, cuya respiración ya no era un constante bufido de gato enfadado.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- A veces se agradece la soledad – respondió, críptico, y a la chica le dio la sensación de que tras sus palabras existía un doble significado bien oculto -. Claro que si quieres acompañarme alguna vez, serás bienvenida.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Pensaba dejar pasar mucho tiempo antes de volver a quedarse a solas con alguno de los miembros masculinos de aquel sitio, salvo Harry, Dumbledore y quizás Ron. Y ella que pensaba que en esa época todos serían todos unos reprimidos y unos mojigatos… Vaya mierda de educación histórica que le habían dado en su colegio: o los libros de historia lo habían tergiversado todo o ella había ido a dar con la corte de los Tudor sin saberlo.

Alcanzaron sin más conversación los establos de la parte trasera y Hermione se sorprendió al comprobar que, a pesar de todo, en ningún momento el silencio se había tornado incómodo. Su Yo más escéptico se iba haciendo añicos por momentos. Cuando Ron acudió a atender a Eclipse, dedicándoles una correspondida sonrisa al animal y a su dueña, Draco le ofreció una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a desmontar y mantuvo la distancia con ella en todo momento, algo que fue más que agradecido. En cierto modo, Draco le recordaba un poco al Remus de la Orden del Fénix, siempre cortés y amable. Sin embargo, no le ofreció el brazo, así que subieron al castillo andando el uno junto al otro, sin rozarse, y una vez en la puerta del dormitorio de ella, el rubio le dedicó una inclinación de despedida.

- He de ir a preparar varias cosas con mi padre para las visitas de esta noche.

- Estoy al tanto – asintió ella -. Muchas gracias por la compañía.

- Ha sido un placer.

Y Draco se marchó. Hermione entró a su dormitorio, se peleó con su vestido durante diez minutos hasta deshacerse de él y con la camisola y las enaguas se tiró sobre la cama. Tenía la sensación de que ya nada podría sorprenderla después de ese día: ¿un Malfoy amable? ¿Un acoso sexual? ¿Más gente conocida apareciendo de repente? Si un dinosaurio asomase el hocico por su ventana en ese instante, alcanzaría a saludarle con toda naturalidad.

Por desgracia, su calma y reflexión duraron poco.

- ¡Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí! – bramó Lily, entrando como una centella en la habitación.

Hermione se irguió y levantó un dedo con expresión seria.

- Antes de que se te ocurra soltarme un solo sermón, te diré que el que un hombre, por mucho que sea el Rey o Míster Universo, invada mi espacio personal porque sí en una tranquila salida al campo no es mi ideal de un buen día, así que mucho cuidado con lo que me dices.

- ¿Qué es Míster Universo? – preguntó Lily tras unos segundos.

- Nada, olvídalo – Hermione se desplomó hacia atrás de nuevo y cerró los ojos -. ¿Qué querías?

- Te he visto volver aquí con Malfoy, ¿qué ha pasado? – la cama se hundió un poco por la derecha y supo que Lily se había sentado cerca de sus rodillas.

- El Rey tiene en demasiada estima sus propias dotes de seducción – dijo la castaña.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? – el tono de voz de la pelirroja denotaba temor mezclado con cierta amenaza.

- Fue todo muy bien, muy agradable, hasta que empezó a comerme la oreja y me besó.

- No sé qué es eso de comer la oreja, pero ¡te besó! – Lily sonó a caballo entre entusiasmada y profundamente ofendida -. Ese perro sarnoso decidió jugárselo todo, ¿eh?

- Ahora hablas igual que tu marido – Hermione se levantó para sentarse a lo indio y la miró -. No tiene gracia, ninguna gracia.

- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

Por un segundo, Hermione casi pudo ver a Ginny cuando ésta le preguntaba por sus tejemanejes con Krum o Ron, siempre fantaseando con cosas que en realidad no habían sucedido y proyectando sus propios deseos sobre su persona.

- Me aparté y le sacudí una bofetada.

Lily se quedó algo noqueada y luego soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno, eso seguro que no se lo esperaba. No ha habido ni una sola de sus presas que rechazase sus atenciones, no sé si hasta ese punto o más – admitió la pelirroja, fastidiada en parte por esa carencia de información que limitaba su conocimiento -, pero desde luego puedo asegurarte que eres la primera en utilizar la violencia contra él.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porque créeme, James sabe lo que le conviene: si me hubiese ocultado algo así, Harry jamás tendría oportunidad de contar con la posibilidad de algún hermano. Y si de algo puedes estar segura es de que Sirius jamás le ocultaría nada ni a James ni a Remus, así que prepárate para soportar miraditas y comentarios burlones en los próximos días. Aunque la peor parte se la va a llevar _Nuestra Majestad_, sin duda – y volvió a reírse -. ¿Y lo de Malfoy como ha sido?

- Me lo encontré de vuelta y se ofreció a acompañarme. Estaba aún por el camino del bosque y con pocas ganas de perderme, así que acepté.

- Has tenido suerte, Lucius está fuera y Narcisa muy ocupada cantándoles alabanzas de su hermana Bellatrix al resto de las damas en la otra torre, no creo que vayan a enterarse de esto.

- Bien. Oye… ¿has visto alguna vez a Regulus y su ayudante, los que se supone que llegan hoy?

- A Regulus por supuesto, no olvides que llevo aquí desde siempre, casi. Era buen chico, admiraba mucho a su hermano, pero Sirius nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para él, tenía a James y a Remus y luego… bueno, luego también me tuvo a mí. Regulus tuvo que empezar a centrarse en otra cosa para distraerse y anhelaba llegar a ser como su padre, por eso cuando la corona pasó a Sirius ya no pudo aguantar más ser el segundón y tomó la primera salida que pudo. Bellatrix lo recibió con los brazos todo lo abiertos que una perra insensible como ella podría tener, siento la expresión. No han vuelto por aquí más, ninguno de ambos. De su ayudante no sé nada, aunque conociendo a Regulus, me imagino que será alguien fácil de controlar y servicial, nadie que le presente demasiada guerra.

Hermione asintió.

- De todas formas – añadió Lily, esbozando una gran sonrisa maquiavélica -. Los conocerás esta noche. Reza por que a Regulus no le resultes tan interesante como al resto o se desencadenará un verdadero tifón en este castillo.

- Cállate – la chica la golpeó con una de las almohadas y soltó un gemido. Lo último que necesitaba era otro ente masculino más rondando su particular burbuja. Y menos aún, otro Black.


	6. Bienvenidos a la Casa de los Horrores

**6 – Bienvenidos a la Casa de los Horrores**

A la puesta de sol, alguien llamó a su puerta.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Harry.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir.

- Tenemos que bajar a la recepción – de pronto el chico sonrió abiertamente -. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi padrino? Jamás le he visto con esa cara ni a mi padre y Remus reírse tanto.

Ella se mordió un labio, indecisa.

- ¿Si te invito a pasar se considera… indecoroso?

- No hay nadie para verlo – se encogió de hombros él, oteando el pasillo. Ante su afirmación, la chica le hizo una seña para que entrase y él cerró la puerta a su espalda -. ¿Estás bien?

- Le pegué.

- ¿Qué?

- A Sirius. Le pegué, con la mano bien abierta, diana perfecta en plena cara.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – se rió Harry.

- Me besó.

- Vaya – frunció el ceño.

- Sí, exacto. _Vaya_. Tengo tantas ganas de verle como de saltar de la torre, puede que incluso tenga más ganas de lo segundo.

- Bueno, bajar vas a tener que bajar, sería peor si no lo hicieses. – observó el moreno sensatamente.

- Ya lo sé, tampoco quiero ser maleducada.

- Sí, porque agredir al Rey es el colmo de la buena educación – se burló él.

La chica lo miró alzando las cejas.

- No tienes gracia.

- No, pero vas a tener que aguantarme, soy tu acompañante esta noche o eso me ha dicho amablemente mi madre.

- Buah, ¿tu madre amable? ¿Con qué te ha amenazado?

- Tampoco exageres, ha sido una advertencia sin importancia – Harry se levantó de la cama en que había estado sentado y le tendió el brazo.

Hermione sonrió escéptica, pero aceptó y dejó correr el asunto. Prefería no saber qué había cruzado la mente de la pelirroja al ponerle a Harry como acompañante oficial después de lo sucedido aquel día. Ignoraba si tomárselo como una broma, una venganza contra Sirius por acosador o como mera casualidad, pero le venía estupendamente tener por seguro a alguien que no fuese a dejarla sola ni un minuto y no le diese oportunidad a Sirius de acercarse más de lo debido. Necesitaba un rato, sólo un rato, libre de preocupaciones de ese tipo o se acabaría volviendo majara del todo.

Bajaron juntos a la entrada del castillo, donde ya todos habían formado un concurrido grupo, y Harry la guió entre la gente hasta llegar junto a su madre. James ocupaba un puesto a la derecha de Sirius y Remus a su izquierda, más adelantados, aunque ninguno tanto como Sirius, que ocupaba la punta de la flecha a la espera de la llegada de sus invitados, los tres subidos a sus monturas. Por un segundo, Hermione creyó que la había mirado, pero fue tan fugaz que sólo pudo haber sido fruto de su cabecita aturullada. Primer síntoma de locura.

Sonaron trompetas.

Por el camino, al borde del puente levadizo, surgieron varias figuras, irreconocibles al principio y más distinguibles a los pocos segundos, a medida que se acercaban con sus caballos. Eran más bien pocas y vestían de verde y a la cabeza de la comitiva iba un jinete con una postura muy similar a la de Sirius. A ambos lados, pocos pasos más atrás, lo acompañaban otros dos caballeros, en la misma formación que habían adoptado los tres Merodeadores a la entrada, y Hermione se dijo que uno de ellos debía de ser el ayudante, pero ¿quién era el otro?

Sus dudas se disiparon pronto. Antes de lo que habría imaginado, la comitiva los alcanzó, y ambos hermanos Black intercambiaron inclinaciones de cabeza tan rígidas que parecía más bien que se estuviesen rompiendo el cuello. Cuando Hermione se vio capaz de apartar la mirada de tan frío saludo, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

A la derecha de Regulus, tan redondo, sonrojado y con cara de ratón asustado como la última vez que le había visto, estaba Peter Pettigrew. Vestía tan elegantemente como cualquiera, pero nada podía disimular sus carraspeos nerviosos y esa constante necesidad de estar mirando a su amo y señor para no sentirse fuera de lugar.

A la izquierda se encontraba otra de las personas que jamás habría imaginado ver allí y menos en esa situación: Severus Snape tenía una mueca de aburrimiento dibujada en su cetrino rostro y vestía, aunque con telas claramente ricas, entero de negro. Tan solo resaltaba en su atuendo un escudo a la altura del pecho, en colores verde y plateado, que, como la chica pudo comprobar al fijarse un poco más, era la Marca Tenebrosa.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió.

Se estaba perdiendo el intercambio de cortesías falsas que tenía lugar entre el Rey y su hermano, pero lo cierto era que todo lo que tenía que concretar sobre los visitantes no dejaba de ser mil veces más interesante. Harry la observaba de reojo y le dio un apretón en la mano cuando el grupo del que formaban parte al completo se inclinó al paso de Regulus y Sirius cuando éstos entraron al castillo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que hayas visto un muerto – comentó en voz baja él mientras regresaban al interior también.

_Un muerto no, pero sí varios asesinos,_ pensó ella.

- Todos me resultan familiares – confesó, midiendo sus palabras -, y no sé de qué, pero no me dan buena espina. Me ponen los pelos de punta.

- Sí, ese tal Snape tiene la habilidad de convertir el fuego en hielo, ¿eh? – la apoyó equivocadamente Harry -. Mi padre y él siempre se han llevado a matar.

- ¿Se conocen?

- Claro que sí, ten en cuenta que la mitad de la corte de los Lestrange se la llevó Lady Bellatrix al marcharse de aquí. El mundo es un pañuelo.

Hermione asintió y, de pronto, se vio sentada a la mesa del comedor principal, entre Harry y Remus y demasiado próxima a la cabecera presidida por Sirius, cuya absoluta seriedad al estar sentado junto a su hermano y sus acompañantes y James y Lily casi ponía en alerta al resto de su corte.

A lo largo de la cena, no fue capaz de confirmar si Sirius la miraba o no y cada vez que lo pensaba, se daba mentalmente de cabezazos contra una piedra por siquiera molestarse en ello. Sin embargo, la constante sensación de estar siendo observada no desapareció en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Slughorn, cerca de ella, decidió entretenerse discutiendo con ella y distraerla un poco, alegando que estaba demasiado seria. Lily y Harry también intentaron que alegrase un poco la mirada, pero la preocupación no desapareció.

- ¿Dumbledore nunca viene a estas celebraciones? – preguntó de repente a nadie en concreto -. Pensé que reuniéndonos todos como hoy hacemos, él también aparecería.

- Dumbledore rara vez sale de su torre – le informó James, balanceando un trozo de pollo en la mano -. Para él todas estas cosas son tonterías, si nadie sube a visitarle, es como si no existiese para él. Antes sí que salía más, cuando era nuestro tutor y maestro, pero en cuanto sus clases con nosotros terminaron, se entregó a sus propias ciencias y desapareció de la faz del planeta.

- Entonces tendré que subir a verle pronto – musitó la chica.

- ¿Conocéis al viejo profesor? – preguntó Regulus.

- Sí, señor – respondió Hermione alzando todas sus defensas al instante -. Le considero un hombre de lo más interesante.

- Todos hemos sido pupilos suyos – comentó el más joven de los Black -, pero salvo por Lady Potter, nunca ha tomado a otra mujer bajo su ala.

- Porque no ha existido mujer interesada en nada de lo que tenga que decir – replicó Sirius con voz ronca y sus ojos se clavaron sobre los de Hermione, que le frunció el ceño sin disimulo.

- Cierto es – admitió Regulus casi divertido.

- ¿Vos os habéis interesado por sus excentricidades? – intervino Snape, que no necesitó alzar la voz tanto como los demás para que todo el mundo lo oyese.

- Y en lo que no lo son también – Hermione comprendió en ese momento que, la hubiese mirado Sirius o no, toda su incomodidad procedía sin duda del escrutinio al que Snape la sometía y había sometido durante todo el rato. _Otro más no, por favor,_ pensó.

- La señorita Granger es extraordinariamente inteligente – saltó en su defensa Slughorn, para sorpresa general -. En su primera noche aquí me saltó a la yugular por criticar los saberes teóricos. Una verdadera fierecilla.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor se rió y Harry hizo un gesto tanto al orondo predicador como a la chica secundando sus palabras. Lily asintió vigorosamente también y James le guiñó un ojo a su amigo Black.

- Sorprendente – dijo Snape como si lo dudase, antes de seguir comiendo en silencio.

- Desde luego – lo apoyó Regulus y le dedicó a la castaña una sonrisa tan igual a la de Sirius que ella tuvo que forzarse a corresponder al gesto y luego apartar la mirada rápidamente.

Por desgracia, al intentar cambiar de objetivo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco Malfoy y éste alzó su copa ligeramente, brindando a su salud. Hermione le imitó por no ser maleducada y luego suspiró.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Harry divertido.

- He tomado la firme decisión de mirar a mi plato lo que queda de velada. ¡No puedo mirar a ningún lado sin que me dé la sensación de que desprendo segundas intenciones todo el rato!

El moreno soltó una risilla y echó algo de vino en su copa, ahora vacía.

- Yo bebo agua – dijo Hermione.

- Créeme, necesitas relajarte – Harry empujó la copa hacia ella -. No digo que acabes tan ebria que no sepas ni tu nombre, pero un par de tragos no han matado nunca a nadie.

Hermione dudaba seriamente que en su caso recurrir al alcohol fuese la mejor opción, pero acabó bebiendo un poco y volvió a mirar a su plato. Oyó reírse a su amigo y a Lily, a la que Harry debía de haber comentado lo que le pasaba.

.

- Bueno, Hermione, ¿te has divertido hoy?

James se acercó a ella tras la cena y dejó a su esposa bailando con Slughorn, muy divertido por las caras de apuro que ponía la pelirroja y muy poco dispuesto a rescatarla. Se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

- La cena no ha estado mal.

Harry había tenido razón, la copa de vino había hecho milagros, aunque quizás se hubiese sumado a la tranquilidad inspirada por el fin de la cena y el comienzo de la velada con baile y música, que mantenían entretenidos a todos los ojos que, en un principio, se habían posado sobre ella.

- No hablo de la cena – sonrió James.

- Entonces no sé de qué hablas.

- Vamos… Sirius nos lo ha contado, pero yo quiero tu versión. Hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto.

- Pues a mí no me ha hecho ni puñetera gracia – Hermione le frunció el ceño, pero pronto su acceso de mal humor se disipó. Era difícil estar enfadada con alguien como James durante más de seis segundos seguidos -. Sirius se excedió y yo le paré como pude.

- ¿A palos?

- Mira que te gusta exagerar…

- Todavía tenía la cara roja cuando hablamos.

- Seguro…

Con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, James se puso en pie resueltamente y la tomó con suavidad de la mano.

- Ya que tú no pareces muy dispuesta hablar, voy a hacer que eches en falta no haber sido más parlanchina. Vamos a bailar.

- Ay, no.

El gemido de la chica se disolvió en el aire a medida que ambos se unían al grupo de danza del centro de la sala. Lily le guiñó un ojo y fulminó con la mirada a su marido por abandonarla en manos de Slughorn. Bailaron junto a ellos todo el rato, sin fijarse en la pareja que estaba a su otro lado, al menos hasta que la coreografía exigió un cambio de parejas momentáneo y Hermione se vio frente a Regulus Black.

- Vos sois la señorita Granger, ¿cierto? – preguntó él con cordialidad.

- Sí, señor.

- Invitada de mi hermano… Tengo entendido que vuestras circunstancias son particulares, aunque no me ha dado detalles.

- Entonces habré de darle algo más de crédito a su discreción.

Pasó a manos de James de nuevo casi sin haber podido terminar su frase y el moreno la recibió con cara molesta.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Regulus Black no es un tipo de quien debas fiarte.

- Va con el apellido – gruñó ella.

- Confía un poco más en mis palabras si te digo que de los dos hermanos no es Sirius el que más debería preocuparte, sobre todo si los que le rodean se fijan en la atracción que siente por ti.

- Maté a bofetones esa atención esta mañana. Además, empieza a preocuparme ese interés malsano que siente todo el mundo por las vidas ajenas. Si tomase los hábitos todo sería más sencillo.

- Seguramente – se rió él haciendo una inclinación al finalizar el baile. La tomó de la mano para reconducirla a la mesa, aunque se detuvieron de pie a medio camino para seguir hablando -. Aun así, dudo que vayas a hacerlo, sería un desperdicio – añadió con viveza -. Ahora en serio, no tienes ni idea de cuánta gente ansía el puesto de Sirius, su hermano el que más pero no el único, y si el rey muriese sin descendencia alguno conseguiría su objetivo. Los matrimonios que se establecen no son más que un medio de acercarse más al trono. Tú te has convertido en la única chica… mujer… que ha conseguido mantener el interés de Sirius durante más de un mes y eso hace peligrar todo. Quizás seas quien consiga que se case y quien le dé un hijo que continúe el linaje…

- Wowowowowowow – exclamó ella aún en voz baja -. ¿Hijos? ¿No vas un poco deprisa? No tengo ni diecisiete años y menos aún inclinación al matrimonio ¿y quieres hacerme madre ya?

- En algún momento tendrás que serlo – sonrió beatíficamente él -. De cualquier forma, tú no eres un riesgo sólo en ese aspecto, sino también en otro y el ejemplo perfecto está en el caso de Malfoy: si él se declarase y os casaseis, ese matrimonio le rebajaría y alejaría del trono porque… - se mostró ligeramente incómodo en esta parte.

- Porque no soy noble – acabó ella desinteresada -. Adelante, puedes decirlo, no me parece insúltate en comparación con otras cosas que se me han atribuido.

- Pues ahí lo tienes.

- Estupendo. Lo dejo, me hago monja o ermitaña y me voy a vivir con Dumbledore y problema solucionado.

James habría replicado, pero el cambio de cara de Hermione le alarmó y la chica no le dio tiempo a abrir la boca.

- Oye, ¿cómo se hace para declinar bailar con alguien sin parecer una arpía? – murmuró aturullando las palabras.

- Pues… diciendo que los zapatos te hacen daño o que ya te has comprometido con otra persona.

- Por tu vida, pídeme bailar ahora.

- Lo siento, es mi turno – anunció Lily y se llevó a su marido justo en el momento en que Sirius llegaba junto a Hermione.

Ambos se inclinaron ligeramente y la castaña notó cómo el corazón le pasaba de diez a cien en dos segundos.

- ¿Bailas?

- Lo siento, Majestad. Los zapatos me están haciendo daño.

- Quítatelos.

- No sería decoroso. Deberíais probar suerte con otra – dijo ella y apretó los labios.

- Mi hermano y los suyos nos están mirando.

- Pues dad gracias de que no estén oyendo también.

- Por favor. Quiero hablar contigo.

- Uy, sí, porque la última vez salió de vicio…

- No debería haber hecho eso.

- No, no deberíais.

- Estabas allí sentada, mirándome y… Tú tampoco deberías haberme pegado. ¡Y deja de tratarme como si fuese un extraño!

- ¿Y cómo se suponía que tenía que apartaros? – Hermione fingió pensarlo un segundo -. Oh, no, por supuesto, se suponía que debería haberme derretido en vuestros brazos, ¿cierto? Lamento la decepción entonces, pero desde luego no mis acciones, sobre todo porque seguís sin respetar mi espacio – añadió molesta.

Sirius observó la escasa distancia que había dejado entre ambos y retrocedió un paso como gesto de buena voluntad.

- Vuestra prima Narcisa necesita pareja – informó ella con frialdad antes de alejarse con la nariz bien alta.

Hermione respiró más tranquila una vez que hubo puesto algo de espacio y varias personas entre ellos y se sentó cerca de un cuenco de uvas dispuesta a comérselas una a una como si fuesen palomitas hasta que pudiese desaparecer sin que nadie lo notase. El azar, en cambio, tenía otra cosa preparada para ella y en medio de sus meditaciones (o su vacío mental, ya que en realidad no estaba pensando por una vez en su vida) alcanzó a ver por uno de los ventanucos la torre del viejo Dumbledore. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, aún con la cabeza en blanco, hasta que vio una pequeña explosión y un montón de humo escarlata saliendo de allí.

- Genial, ¿qué estará haciendo ahora? – musitó para sí misma, llevándose otra uva a la boca.

Y entonces lo decidió. Era idiota, allí sentada, sin divertirse sino más bien todo lo contrario, cuando en realidad tenía un lugar perfecto al que escaparse donde, estaba segura, ningún Black iría a buscarla ni tendría que dar explicaciones sobre su comportamiento.

Se levantó, oteó la sala para estudiar por dónde salir sin ser detectada y se escabulló de aquella celebración que, para ella, era de todo menos una fiesta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Qué dolor de cuello. ¿Estaría roto? Podría estarlo por el dolor y la postura antinatural que le notaba. Ah, no, perdón, solo estaba tan torcido que debía de tener forma de espiral. ¿Dónde demonios estaba tirada para haber acabado tan mal? Mmmm, esa estantería le sonaba, los frascos llenos de cosas, algunas de las cuales brillaban en la penumbra creada por la luz de luna que llegaba por los ventanucos.

Con todos los músculos del cuerpo entumecidos, Hermione se incorporó como pudo y comprobó que su confortable lecho esa noche estaba siendo una dura silla de madera con apoyabrazos. Un libro abierto bocabajo reposaba sobre su regazo y un bulto huesudo roncaba en un catre en una esquina, bien alejado de cualquier atisbo de luminosidad. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron al entorno. Sí, el pequeño laboratorio de Dumbledore. Sí, seguramente en plena madrugada. Sí, se había quedado dormida leyendo uno de los diarios de experimentos del anciano.

Tendría que regresar a su dormitorio, esperaba no perderse por el camino o acabaría pasando lo que quedaba de noche sobre la mesa del comedor y eso ya sería el colmo del ridículo.

Salió de la torre con sigilo, evitando despertar a su compañero de faena, y bajó las escaleras de puntillas. Todo el castillo dormía, las puertas estaban cerradas y escasos guardias vigilaban las almenas y las entradas exteriores, compartiendo alguna que otra broma y risas a media voz.

Atravesó varios pasillos intentando ubicarse correctamente y cuando logró encontrar el corredor correcto que la llevaría a su propia cámara, escuchó un murmullo bajo y un estornudo.

- Salud – dijo una voz grave en alguna sala cercana.

Llevada por la curiosidad, Hermione se olvidó de su destino inicial y siguió la dirección en que la voz le había llegado hasta alcanzar una puerta entreabierta. Se detuvo a un lado, con el oído bien atento.

- Por muy buena acogida que nos hayan dispensado, mi hermano no es idiota. Se huele que no hemos venido solo como muestra de una tregua.

_Regulus_.

- Eso no significa que vaya a inspeccionar cada carta que salga del castillo, señor – repuso una voz temblorosa -. Vuestro hermano siempre ha tenido ese extraño concepto del honor y la dignidad, semejante muestra de desconfianza…

- La confianza le da igual, Pettigrew. No nos ha recibido para confiar, nos ha recibido para guardar las apariencias. No olvides que nos crió la misma madre.

- ¿Creéis, señor, que conoce las nuevas circunstancias de nuestro rey? – intervino la siseante y baja voz de Snape.

Hermione frunció el ceño confusa.

- Creo que sospecha algún posible cambio, hemos de admitir que nunca nos hemos mostrado tan amistosos como ahora, yo también sospecharía.

- Deberíamos retirarnos ya, señores – anunció una nueva voz que la chica no logró ubicar -. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

El ruido de los hombres al levantarse hizo que Hermione pegase un respingo y saliese corriendo rápida y discretamente en dirección a su propio dormitorio, donde se encerró y permaneció con la espalda pegada a la puerta hasta asegurarse de que nadie la había seguido. Después se desembarazó de todo el artilugio de su ropa hasta quedar sólo con la camisola e incapaz de acostarse, empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto como un animal enjaulado.

Mientras paseaba repitiendo una y otra vez la recién escuchada conversación en su mente intentando comprender algo más, se toqueteaba distraída los trozos de varita que guardaba enganchados a su pierna. Saber que todo su poder no la podía haber abandonado del todo conseguía que se sintiese un poco más segura. Quizás tuviese que vérselas en algún momento con alguno de esos personajes, ya que sus palabras no hacían más que confirmar cualquier posible sentimiento de amenaza a los habitantes del castillo, y llegado ese momento, ella tenía muy claro que jugaría todas sus cartas para llevar las de ganar. Ya se había enfrentado a la versión mortífaga de todos ellos en una u otra ocasión de la vida que había dejado atrás, ahora no pensaba concederles la más mínima ventaja y menos aún si, como había comprobado con los demás, sus versiones actuales tendían a conservar la misma personalidad y pensamientos que los de entonces. En ese caso, ninguno de los miembros de la corte de los Lestrange habría dejado de ser sádico y violento.

Ya era casi la hora del amanecer cuando una nueva duda asaltó su mente en la duermevela previa a los brazos de Morfeo: si Dumbledore ya había pasado a formar parte de su vida aquí, ¿dónde se escondía Voldemort?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Tengo poco que decir aparte de que espero que os haya gustado. También espero que ahora que han empezado de nuevo las clases y eso siga teniendo tiempo para escribir, que sé que no soy la persona más rápida del mundo actualizando, pero como tenga problemas de tiempo esto va a estar mucho peor de lo habitual xD_

_Un beso para todos, mis adoradores de Sirius,_

_Kira_


	7. Donde habitan los espíritus

_La nota de autor, al final ;D_

OoOoOoOoOoO

**7 – Donde habitan los espíritus**

Sabía que la estaban llamando, pero la cama ejercía una mayor influencia sobre su voluntad. Que alguien repitiese su nombre una y otra vez, intentando despertarla, no era nada comparado con el placer de quedarse allí tumbada la menos otras tres horas, aunque fuese sumida en esa dulce duermevela. Algo la golpeó en la cabeza, algo blando que rebotó y acabó en paradero desconocido. Ella continuó con los ojos cerrados, náufraga entre las sábanas, ignorando deliberadamente a quienquiera que intentase alejarla de su nube particular.

- Hermione, por favor – pidió de nuevo la voz, cada vez más incómoda -. Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil…

Un indeciso chico de pelo alborotado se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada que siguiese en esa línea no-agresiva. Tampoco podía levantar más la voz si no quería atraer la atención del resto del castillo. Tomó aire y, colorado, recorrió los cuatro pasos que lo alejaban de la cama, titubeó y, finalmente, puso su mano sobre el hombro (o lo que él esperaba que fuese un hombro) cubierto por una camisola de la chica y la zarandeó.

- Venga, Hermione, levántate ya.

La chica abrió un ojo al notar el movimiento. Reconoció la voz de Harry y, por un momento, creyó que había regresado a su tiempo mientras dormía, porque ¿qué posibilidades había de que el Harry medieval se hubiese colado en su habitación para despertarla? ¿No habría sido indecoroso, ofensivo y… bueno, imposible?

Pero las paredes seguían siendo de la misma piedra gris y desnuda que la noche anterior, las sábanas seguían oliendo a las hierbas con que las doncellas las aromatizaban al lavarlas y ella seguía vestida con las mismas ropas que al acostarse. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y se giró para mirar a Harry, que tenía el color de un tomate maduro y apartó la mirada en cuanto ella se irguió. Hermione comprobó que no se le estuviese viendo nada de más, alarmada, pero no. Sencillamente, regresaban aquellos modales prehistóricos. Lo más probable era que Harry no hubiese visto jamás a una mujer con ropa de dormir, puede que ni a su madre. Hermione se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

- Creí que te habías muerto – comentó él, aún inquieto, alejándose de nuevo un par de pasos.

- Dios, y a ti parece que vaya a estallarte la cara – replicó ella, observando su sonrojo. Esbozó media sonrisa para dejar claro que se lo estaba tomando a broma -. Tranquilo, puedes mirarme a la cara, no tienes madera de acosador vicioso – añadió, divertida -. ¿Por qué vienes tú a despertarme?

- Porque mi madre ha pensado que sería una broma muy graciosa, seguro – dijo él, recuperando algo de su tonalidad normal y esforzándose por sentirse más tranquilo, aunque le estaba costando -. Es un buen día para estar fuera, deberías vestirte, desayunar algo y luego venir con los demás al salón principal.

Hermione ya había cogido la bandeja, que ahora tenía apoyada sobre las piernas, y estaba metiéndose unas uvas en la boca. Le lanzó una que él atrapó sobresaltado.

- Sin prisas – añadió él, divertido, comiéndosela.

- Como siempre. Puedes desayunar conmigo si quieres – ofreció ella, dándole un mordisco a un trozo de pan con mantequilla.

Harry vaciló y ella dio unos golpecitos al colchón para que se sentase. Le pasó otro trozo de pan, bebió algo de leche de su copa y se la tendió también.

- ¿Vamos a algún sitio? – preguntó.

- Es una sorpresa.

- ¿Riesgo de muerte?

- Por lo general no, aunque no prometo nada. Intenta no tropezarte y morir.

- Me vale con eso. ¿Viene alguien más?

Harry se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No lo he pensado. ¿Quieres invitar a Sirius?

Ella le hizo una mueca de "tú y tu gracia" y le arrebató la copa de las manos. Él se rió.

- Quería que conocieses a Ginevra, la hermana de Ron – admitió.

A Hermione se le iluminó la cara al pensar en Ginny y asintió con entusiasmo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese preciso instante y los dos se volvieron a mirar a la vez. Lily enarcó una ceja desde el umbral, entró y cerró tras de sí.

- Encantador. Por mucho que me enternezca la escena, vais a tener que dejar ese romántico desayuno. Sólo espero que no la hayas dejado embarazada – le gruñó a su hijo.

Harry volvió a ponerse rojo y se levantó de un salto, balbuceando algo. Hermione sólo le dedicó a Lily una mirada molesta a la par que ligeramente divertida y volvió a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesita, con la boca aún llena de pan y leche. Tragó y salió de la cama. Oyó a Harry seguir farfullando, ahora con un tono algo más distinto e intenso.

- Si sales ahora, probablemente te pillen las doncellas – le informó su madre -. Ponte en un rincón y no molestes mientras se viste.

- ¡Mamá! ¡No voy a quedarme aquí mientras Hermione está…!

- ¿Medio desnuda?

- ¡Mamá!

Hermione se rió. En el tiempo que Harry había tardado en expresar todos esos escrúpulos, ella, en su esquina de punto ciego, ya se había puesto la ropa interior (la _carpa_ interior, más bien) y estaba acabando de meterse en un vestido verde. Lily chasqueó la lengua y fue a ayudarla a atarse el corsé y las cintas del traje. Al cabo de pocos minutos, la chica ya estaba vestida y Harry aún conservaba su inocencia. Todos contentos.

Salieron del dormitorio con Lily, como si hubiese sido su carabina todo ese rato. La pelirroja sabía que podía confiar en el temperamento de ambos como para dejarlos solos sin correr riesgo de convertirse en abuela: su hijo era demasiado responsable y noble como para recurrir a semejante estratagema de seducción y Hermione le resultaba muy cabal, aunque más despreocupada. Desde luego, a ninguna otra dama pillada por sorpresa en su cama se le habría ocurrido invitar al desayuno a su invasor. Lily los miraba y veía una pareja tan parecida a ella y James cuando eran jóvenes que le resultaba casi antinatural que ninguno hubiese expresado aún deseos de hacerlo más formal todo. A pesar de que nada la habría hecho más feliz que saberlos con planes de unión, le daba la impresión de que Hermione no sería de esas mujeres que se dejaban atrapar fácilmente, disfrutaba demasiado de su independencia. Sabía que lo último que Harry pretendería sería arrebatarle eso a la chica si se casaban, pero, aun así, Hermione no mostraba las mismas inclinaciones al matrimonio y la vida habitual que el resto de damas de la corte.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que Sirius también le había puesto el ojo encima. El desplante que Hermione le había dado la noche pasada durante el baile no le había pasado desapercibido ni a ella, ni a su marido ni a otro pequeño puñado de personas que andaban cerca. A ellos dos y Remus les había hecho mucha gracia, aunque Lily había sentido el aguijonazo de la decepción al ver el rechazo de Hermione. Dado que Harry y ella sólo eran amigos y no tenían ninguna intención de cambiar aquello, la pelirroja ya había emprendido su propia cruzada a favor de que el rey sentase la cabeza de una puñetera vez y Hermione le parecía una opción perfecta, sobre todo porque Sirius nunca se había mostrado lo suficientemente interesado en una mujer como para dedicarle más de dos intentos. Y la castaña no sólo lo había ignorado y rechazado, sino que lo había abofeteado y, de todas formas, continuaba en la pirámide de intereses de Sirius. Era como una escena sacada de alguno de los libros de Narcisa.

Los tres juntos entraron al salón, ahora medio vacío dado lo entrado de la mañana, saludaron a la gente (Hermione captó alguna que otra sonrisilla de las personas que observaban su brazo enlazado con el de Harry y se preguntó si toda esa gente no tendría nada mejor que hacer; _Probablemente no_, se respondió a si misma) y luego ellos dos se marcharon dejando a Lily con el resto de damas. Se alejaron unos metros de allí.

- ¿Dónde trabaja Ginevra? – preguntó entonces ella.

- En los telares. Su madre es la cocinera principal, se ocupa de los banquetes principales y ese tipo de cosas. Si no fuese por ella, Slughorn no tendría ni la mitad de sus carnes – Harry la iba guiando por pasillos y escaleras y por el paso rápido y el tono de voz apremiante, a Hermione lo cupo duda de que Ginny era para él lo mismo que en su realidad moderna -. El caso es que Molly, la cocinera, quería que Ginny... digo, Ginevra, trabajase con ella en las cocinas, pero son dos temperamentos muy fuertes, las discusiones se oían hasta en el bosque, así que hubo que hacer reajustes.

Hermione sonrió, sí, se parecía todo mucho a lo que ya conocía.

Llegaron a la zona más baja del castillo, pasaron por delante de la cocina y los hornos y llegaron al fondo del pasillo principal, a una sala enorme donde numerosas chicas, más jóvenes incluso que ellos, lavaban y se ocupaban de las ropas y telas del castillo. Ambos fueron conscientes de que la presencia de un chico en aquella zona sólo era una distracción, objeto de risas y comentarios en voz baja hechos por muchachas aún muy jóvenes como para saber contenerse, pero Harry no se lo tomó en serio. De hecho, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta. Simplemente oteaba entre las cabezas, esperando ver en cualquier momento una mata de brillante pelo rojo.

- ¡Dichosos los ojos! – exclamó una voz alegre a sus espaldas.

Ginny Weasley estaba mirándolos con los brazos en jarras y un cesto lleno de hilo de lana en un cesto bajo uno de ellos. Harry sonrió de inmediato y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Hermione vio cómo la pelirroja cerraba los ojos para recibir el roce, aunque su pequeña aura de felicidad duró poco, ya que luego la miró desconfiada.

- ¿Y ésta quién es?

- Ginny – la reprendió Harry -, un poco más de respeto.

- Ah, no, cariño – dijo con tono jocoso, continuando con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo mientras ellos la seguían -, esto son mis territorios y aquí abajo somos todos iguales. No te ofendas – añadió, mirando a la castaña, que negó con la cabeza.

- No me ofendo. Soy Hermione – se presentó la aludida.

- ¡La nueva! – exclamó Ginny y le tendió la mano agradablemente sorprendida -. He oído hablar de ti, en este sitio si innovas un poco, te conviertes rápido en objeto de comentarios.

- Estupendo… - musitó Hermione.

- ¿Qué tal tu viaje? – le preguntó Harry a la pelirroja.

Ahí fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que había dejado de existir. Sí, Ginny y Harry eran muy simpáticos pero en cualquier época sucedía lo mismo: desaparecía el resto del mundo en cuanto se veían juntos. Los tres se sentaron en torno al telar de Ginny, que se dispuso a relatarle al moreno su pequeña escapada con sus hermanos gemelos a visitar a su padre y su hermano mayor. Por lo visto, allí Arthur Weasley trabajaba de artesano en otra ciudad del condado y Percy era su mano derecha, Charlie y Bill tenían negocios propios en la misma ciudad que ellos.

Hermione escuchó con interés al principio, para saber qué había sido del resto de los Weasley, pero no alcanzó a averiguar mucho más, por lo que al cabo de un rato fingió necesitar hablar con Lily y se escabulló tras asegurarle a Harry que no hacía falta que la acompañase de vuelta. Después, una vez recorrido todo el pasillo principal, comenzó a plantearse cómo demonios regresar al salón principal sin perderse.

Por suerte pudo seguir a un par de doncellas que llevaban unos bultos a las habitaciones y caminó detrás de ellas hasta alcanzar una zona que le resultase familiar. Y allí se tropezó con alguien.

- Majestad – Hermione se inclinó mirando al suelo y trató de continuar su camino aunque no supiese hacia dónde, pero él la detuvo.

- No hace falta que huyas – le dijo -. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo conmigo?

- En realidad, no, Majestad – replicó ella sin amedrentarse.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo, claramente disgustado. No comprendía a santo de qué tanto drama. Ya se había disculpado y admitido que no debería haberse sobrepasado sin su consentimiento previo, creía que por un simple beso tampoco hacía falta cumplir tanta penitencia, aunque era obvio que Hermione no era de la misma opinión.

- Por favor – añadió, a fin de que ella se ablandase un poco.

La castaña levantó la mirada extrañada, esa vena humilde no le pegaba nada. Acabó asintiendo y él le tendió el brazo, pero ella sólo lo contempló a la espera de que él indicase el camino y echaron a andar el uno junto al otro sin tocarse. Sirius suspiró, esa niña tenía una cabeza de pura piedra.

- ¿Crees en fantasmas, Hermione?

Eso terminó por desconcertarla del todo y se planteó si Sirius no habría perdido la chaveta. Luego no pudo evitar que se le escapase una carcajada al recordar a Nick casi Decapitado.

- Sí, podríamos decir que sí – admitió con sorna.

- ¿Te dan miedo?

- No vas a conseguir que me asuste y me lance a tus brazos, ¿sabes?

Sirius sonrió. No había usado el tratamiento de cortesía. Iba bien.

- A pesar de que no me importaría en absoluto, me refería a si podría mostrarte algo sin quitarte el sueño esta noche.

- Podrías, pero creía que un rey con invitados importantes no tenía tiempo que malgastar en tonterías – repuso ella.

- Hay que sacar tiempo para el ocio – Sirius le guiñó un ojo y la tomó del brazo sin que ella lo rehuyese, quizás porque no le importaba o porque ni se había enterado -. Tenemos un ala del castillo encantada – explicó con un intento de voz tenebrosa.

- Seguro que sí.

- ¿Querríais venir a verla? Nadie entra nunca, los sirvientes tienen demasiado miedo y la gente de la corte también, aunque no lo admitan en voz alta. Se dice que es donde se suicidó el desleal secretario y escudero de mi tatarabuelo. Ahora vaga por allí, condenado por su traición en vida al sufrimiento durante la muerte.

Hermione lo miró con escepticismo. Sirius se limitó a guiarla hasta el final de un corredor en el que nunca había estado y abrirle la puerta del fondo, dejándola pasar delante. Ella se mostró desconfiada hasta que comprobó que Sirius no planeaba dejarla allí encerrada, sino que entraba con ella y, de hecho, dejaba la puerta abierta.

- ¿Y bien? Yo no veo nada raro – dijo, ojeando toda la sala.

- Se oyen ruidos por las noches.

- De manera que me has traído hasta una zona vacía para nada. Muchas gracias – la chica rodó los ojos.

- No, te he traído hasta aquí para asegurarme de poder hablar contigo sin que los sirvientes de Regulus tuviesen una oreja sobre nosotros. Ni siquiera ellos se acercarían a esta parte del castillo, son todos una panda de supersticiosos.

Entonces Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que, si bien cuando se lo había encontrado, Sirius iba acompañado de un par de sirvientes, ahora se habían quedado completamente solos en aquella zona del castillo que aparentaba estar desierta desde hacía lustros. Si gritaba, lo más probable fuese que nadie la oyese. Sirius se había asegurado de tener suficiente privacidad y ella ni siquiera se había percatado de sus intenciones. Maldijo su propia estupidez e inconscientemente tanteó los trozos de su varita que seguían sujetos a su ropa interior. Se puso a la defensiva nada más comprobar todas estas cosas y retrocedió un poco sin darse cuenta, aunque Sirius sí lo notó y sonrió escéptico.

- Puedes estar tranquila, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

_Como la última vez, ¿no?_

- Anoche me di cuenta de que si me dirigía a ti en cualquier otra parte del edificio, siempre habría alguien observándonos e intentando escuchar nuestra conversación, necesito un poco de intimidad ahora.

- Vale, habla – dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

- Podrías mostrarte un poco más receptiva.

- Es lo que hay – ella se encogió de hombros, un poco resentida consigo misma por su actitud malhumorada, Sirius aún no había dicho ni hecho nada malo. Mantenía su postura regia y respetaba la distancia de seguridad establecida sin hacer ademán de ir a repetir lo de la última vez.

- Creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos. No comprendo tu enfado, me parece desproporcionado, no fue una ofensa tan grave – soltó él sin contemplaciones -. Por el contrario, si hubiese sucedido al revés, lo último que yo estaría sería enfadado – comentó con una sonrisa pícara.

- No me gusta que la gente se tome tantas libertades conmigo – explicó ella con cuidado.

Sirius se mostró pensativo durante unos minutos y pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.

- Ibas a casarte.

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar un _¿Eing?_ de incomprensión hasta que recordó su ficticia coartada. No dijo nada, a la espera de que él explicase por dónde iba su hilo de pensamiento.

- ¿Tu marido también se… se tomó libertades contigo antes de la boda? ¿Por eso escapaste? – acabó delatándose Sirius.

La castaña lo observó perpleja unos segundos, preguntándose mentalmente si él de verdad había planteado lo que ella creía. La idea le resultaba absurda y ponerlo como excusa para su huida no haría más que complicar las cosas, por lo que esa opción quedó descartada antes incluso de que se le ocurriese. Había decidido que en su universo paralelo, en ése en el que había huido para no contraer matrimonio, sería Viktor quien interpretase el papel de abandonado al pie del altar, por lo que imaginárselo intentando algo de lo que Sirius insinuaba la resultaba… imposible y estúpido. Por otro lado, le estaba entrando un ataque de risa floja que le iba a costar mucho contener.

No, perdón, ya se le había escapado.

Se estaba riendo como una loca ante los ojos atónitos del rey y no encontraba modo alguno de parar.

- Ay… ay… - gimió, agarrándose las costillas. Poco a poco, fue dejando de reírse como pudo e intentó recomponer algo de su dignidad.

Sirius no sabía como tomarse esa escena. Le daba la impresión de haber dicho algo estúpido y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero hacía tiempo que no tenía tan buena atmósfera estando en la misma habitación que Hermione, menos aún teniendo una conversación con ella, así que decidió tragarse el orgullo en aras de algo más importante y esperó en silencio a que ella recuperase el habla.

Ella todavía sonreía de pura diversión cuando le contestó.

- No, por Dios, claro que no lo hizo – dijo.

En cierto modo, eso lo alivió. Él era un hombre y se había criado entre los de su sexo, conocía bien lo que éstos pensaban de algunas mujeres porque él mismo había tenido esos pensamientos y sabía que muchos pensaban que podían tomarse las licencias que se les antojasen por ser más fuertes y tener el poder. Él mismo se había mostrado irrespetuoso hacia las costumbres y los valores de su cultura cada vez que había seducido a una chica de las que lo rodeaban. Aunque ella desease ser seducida, nunca se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias que podían tener sus conquistas. Se suponía que las mujeres tenían que llegar al matrimonio siendo virtuosas y castas, no tanto así los hombres, por lo que se producía un desequilibrio en ese aspecto.

También había oído hablar de mujeres que no habían querido dejarse y que habían sido forzadas. Que él supiera, no conocía a ninguna, pero sabía que muchas jamás se recuperaban y el propio Sirius consideraba despreciable aprovecharse así de las mujeres, fuesen quienes fuesen. Quizás otras personas lo encontrasen excitante, pero para él, aparte de que una conquista así no tuviese gracia, también resultaba desagradable. Descubrir que su repentina sospecha sobre la posibilidad de que Hermione se mostrase tan reacia por haber sufrido algún tipo de agresión previa no era más que fruto de su mente le aliviaba sobremanera. Y una vocecita en su cabeza también suspiraba al saber que esa barrera no sería la que tendría que salvar para acercarse a ella.

Lo que no implicaba que fuese a ser más sencillo.

- Huí porque no quería casarme, eso es todo. Soy un poco joven – añadió Hermione, con un brazo sujetándole el costado aún. Eso sí que tenía gracia, Sirius sabía de damas de su propia corte que se habían casado y también habían concebido siendo más jóvenes que ella.

Sirius se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a decir era arriesgado, pero no pudo callárselo. Cualquier otra muchacha se habría ofendido, pero Hermione era tan rara que igual sabría entenderlo como lo que él realmente quería decir.

- Si yo no te hablase de matrimonio – _No todavía, al menos, _pensó y él mismo se sorprendió por sus palabras -, si tan sólo quisiera disfrutar de tu compañía…

- De un modo no físico, supongo que querrás decir.

- Por supuesto – se apresuró a aclarar. _Habrase visto, un rey cuidándose de sus palabras con una dama sin origen, proponiéndole no-matrimonio… esto no tiene ningún sentido_ -. Si pretendiese regresar a como estábamos antes de ese infortunado paseo… ¿Aceptarías que volviese a interesarme por ti?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Sirius le estaba pidiendo permiso para cortejarla y se vio acorralada. Para qué negarlo, le había gustado, por muy extraña que hubiese sido, la atención que le había dedicado al comienzo de su estancia en el castillo; pero ella no pertenecía a ese tiempo ni tampoco a esa gente, ella tenía unos amigos que seguramente estarían muertos de preocupación preguntándose dónde estaría, buscándola, ella tenía… tenía que dejarse de tonterías como ésa y encontrar el modo de regresar a su propio hogar, a su hogar verdadero.

Y, aun así, las palabras escaparon de sus labios sin poderlas contener.

- Por supuesto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa noche la cena se sirvió con normalidad, sin grandes galas ni lujos como durante las celebraciones. Regulus y los suyos ocuparon sus asientos junto al rey y Hermione se reunió con Harry, Lily, James y Remus, que la miraron con una sonrisa malintencionada (lo más probable era que la conversación con Sirius ya hubiese llegado a sus oídos, a juzgar por la expresión de satisfacción que tenía la pelirroja), antes de ponerse a cenar.

De nuevo, como no podía ser de otra manera, hubo música al acabarse la comida, y la gente se juntó en pequeños grupos durante la velada, bien para conversar bien para bailar o para otras actividades. Harry y ella se instalaron junto a la chimenea (algunas damas miraron mal a la chica, ya que no era nada normal que una dama se sentase sobre el suelo como un vulgar campesino) y Hermione cogió el libro de un cantar de gesta francés para leérselo al chico a petición suya.

Empezó como cualquier otra noche, recitando a un tono de voz normal para que Harry pudiese oírla por encima de la música y las voces, solo que esta vez el chico no dio muestras de adormecerse. Por el contrario, escuchaba con atención y esto resultaba tan extraño que su lectora particular aprovechó una de sus pausas para tomar aire y levantó la mirada del libro. Ahogó una exclamación.

Harry no era el único que la estaba escuchando. Regulus, en un asiento de madera, se había instalado frente a ella, con Snape a su lado. Draco Malfoy también había acercado su propia silla y, como él, otros tres o cuatro jóvenes, entre los que se contaba Zabini. Una de las damas de Narcisa escuchaba de pie, un poco más apartada, seguramente cohibida ante tanta presencia masculina.

Aquello resultaba un poco inquietante. No estaba acostumbrada a que tanta atención recayese sobre ella y ahora empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que era probable que muchos de ellos no hubiesen leído ese libro en la vida, menos aún en francés, y que, por tanto, sus fallos quedarían más o menos disimulados de alguna manera si ella sabía corregirse a tiempo.

Carraspeó y continuó leyendo con la voz más tranquila de lo que en realidad ella estaba, sin percatarse de que el rey, aunque a distancia, también la estaba escuchando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Joven Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Draco se giró y vio que era Snape quien lo llamaba. Eso lo sobresaltó, aquel hombre tenía la facultad de llevar el silencio allí a donde iba, de helar los ambientes más cálidos con sus miradas vacías y deshacerse de cualquier importuno con una simple palabra. No le gustaba, pero su padre hablaba de él con el respeto de quien teme algo y sólo por ello estaba determinado a congraciarse con él. No quería enemigos poderosos y no cabía duda de que Snape lo era.

Por eso lo siguió hasta una pequeña habitación de decoración austera y dejó que él cerrase la puerta.

- El amo Regulus me ha pedido que hable contigo para pediros un favor – Snape torció la boca, como si el hecho de que Regulus no se considerase a su altura como para pedirle el favor en persona le pareciese algo despreciable -. Sería conveniente que mañana te ocupases de distraer a la chica Granger, sácala del castillo o entretenla fuera de nuestro alcance y asegúrate de que tu rey lo sepa.

Malfoy abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero la mirada de Snape no incitaba a hacer preguntas, así que la volvió a cerrar.

- Partid por la mañana y regresad por la noche y no des explicaciones claras a nadie salvo a ella de lo que sea que… hagáis.

Draco asintió y Snape se marchó de allí sin añadir una sola palabra más, con un leve revoloteo de su capa negra. El chico permaneció anonadado unos segundos, de pie y solo en mitad de la fría sala.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer, lo estaban utilizando de cebo para una distracción, lo que no alcanzaba a entender era por qué.

De cualquier manera, podría haber sido peor. Tener que pasar el día con Hermione no sería ninguna ardua tarea para él. En realidad, la oportunidad que se le presentaba en bandeja de plata era perfecta.

Lo que sí podría resultar un poco más difícil sería convencerla de que le acompañase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Vale, lo he hecho, he actualizado antes de cumplir el mes. Me siento realizada y un poco deprimida porque, como siempre, la fecha de la próxima actualización es de futuro incierto, aunque espero no encontrarme con grandes problemas, la verdad. Mantengámonos positivos, amigos._

_El último capítulo no sé si es que supuso un boom o qué, pero a lo tonto recibí unos 14 reviews y todavía estoy flipando, así que quiero agradecéroslo con toda mi alma y pienso proceder (ahora que tengo tiempo sin altercados) a responderos a todos a continuación:_

**Cris Granger:** a ti no sé ni para qué te respondo, si estarás muy ocupada pendoneando por ahí y haciendo estadísticas y esas cosas que hacéis los economistas juerguistas, pero que no se diga, oye. A Hermione todavía le quedan muchas pipas que pelar, no sabe lo que dice con lo de tomar los hábitos, la pobre. Tiempo al tiempo, igual sí que la acabo mandando a un convento, que estoy leyendo "UN mundo sin fin" y parece que se llevaba mucho en época medieval.

**Ailei-chan**: me alegro mucho de que siga llegando gente nueva hasta aquí… y más aún de que no huyan despavoridos tras leer el fic. Es alentador y espero que sigas con nosotros mucho más :D

**blacksoul**: Dios! no lo digas ni en broma! Voldemort rey… no quedaría tierra después de eso. No, no, planeo algo más sutil, todo hay que decirlo, aunque tendrás que quedarte por aquí para descubrirlo. Sí, así me aseguro el público xD

**Mary**: ya lo sé, es una faena teneros esperando, como lectora de otros fics que me traen en vilo lo sé bien, de verdad, pero lo cierto es que entre unas cosas y otras, cuando me siento a escribir el tiempo es escaso y esta no es la única historia que tengo a medias, por lo que todo suele depender de la inspiración del momento. Un asco, ya, las musas son unas oportunas…

**Smithblack**: pero qué malos sois todos! Pobre Peter, bastante tiene con ser como es como para encima meterle más conmociones cerebrales adicionales. Espero que Regulus vaya cobrando protagonismo con cada capítulo, aunque hay tantas ramas de historias que esto es como llevar un circo de siete pistas. De todas maneras, Voldemort aparecerá en cuanto defina mi idea de cómo llevarlo como personaje y planeo que nuestros slytherins favoritos se queden durante tiempo suficiente como para complicarlo todo un poco más. Ay, qué mala soy y qué bien me siento xD

**Pabaji**: no sé qué te habrá parecido el capítulo, pero espero que te haya gustado y calme esas ansias que me dejas siempre en los reviews, jeje. Levanta el ánimo veros tan interesados en la historia…

**mari**: sip, para una mujer moderna y de armas tomar como Hermione, esta época es todo un reto, pero ahí está la gracia, ¿cierto? Me encanta meterla en apuros, ella que tan tranquila vivía siendo normalita en el siglo XX está disfrutando de una popularidad atípica del todo en el XVI.

**Hermsphadora-Black**: ay, qué difícil me lo pones con ese Nick, hija de mi alma. Como has podido ver, Hermione se resiste hasta cierto punto, es imposible estar enfadada con su Majestad mucho tiempo (yo tampoco me vería capaz). Remus tiene poco juego en la historia, lo sé, pero espero poder desarrollarlo un poquito más; James juega con la ventaja de que Lily es amiga cercana de Hermione y eso ya le da más cabida. De cualquier manera, creo que todos sabemos que Hermione acudirá a nuestro profe de DCAO favorito en cuanto necesite consejo maduro.

**Patodizath**: es un reto y estoy agotada. Me resulta muy difícil escribir sobre una época que desconozco personalmente y que, además, me pilla tan lejos, pero cada vez que subo un capítulo es toda una satisfacción. Espero no estar cargándome mucho toda la ambientación espacio-temporal. Y sobre Voldy… bueno, él está calvo en todas las épocas, eso ya te lo adelanto xD

**timetravel-lover:** Hermione vs Sirius es algo que merece la pena en este siglo y en cualquiera, todo hay que decirlo. Me encanta que nuestra chica lo maltrate un poco, llámame sádica.

**judith178**: oye, me estoy dando cuenta de que a todos os está matando de intriga lo de Voldy, no me esperaba tanta conmoción… Tiempo al tiempo.

**evigtt**: como diría Peter Griffin… eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh… Harry no acosa a Hermione, pobre, para uno que nos sale sano y normal déjamelo no vaya a ser que también se una al montón de fans que tiene nuestra chica. Y tranquila, comprendo tus reviews. Si vieses mis obras de criptografía cuando me emociono tú también pensarías que estoy loca xD

**Laira-Moesia:** pues yo me paso por aquí también y te respondo :D Me alegro de que te guste el Sirius/Hermione, no es un pairing muy habitual y a la gente no suele acabar de convencerle del todo (y eso que para mí son tal para cual, la diferencia de edad no importa). Nos vemos por aquí :D

**sinnombre**: esto sí que es difícil, responder a un review de alguien que no tiene nombre no me había pasado nunca, pero oye, me crezco con cada nuevo reto xD Harry, como habrás podido comprobar, está por Ginny ahora y siempre. Si en realidad las épocas no cambian tanto… xD

_Y esto es todo, cariñitos míos._

_Os veré próximamente, en los mejores ordenadores ;D besos de su Majestad el Rey,_

_Kira_


	8. Cíñeme un paréntesis

_Sé que me he pasado un pelín esta vez con el tiempo que me he tomado y, lamentablemente, __**me veo moralmente en la obligación de deciros que os vayáis acostumbrando (**_**U.U**_**)**__, porque he empezado a trabajar a la vez que voy a clase y encima estoy a una hora de irme a apuntarme a la autoescuela. Como ya sabéis, por mucha pena que me cause tener menos tiempo libre, la obligación está antes y todo lo que hago contribuye a mi formación para el futuro, por lo que a mi modo de ver se convierte en una necesidad._

_De todas formas, reitero: siento haber tardado tanto y lo sentiré cada vez que vea que el tiempo se me va de las manos, pero es lo que hay._

_Y ahora, tras añadir "__**GRAZIE MILE POR LOS REVIEWS**__" os dejo por fin con el nuevo capítulo._

_Besos se Sirius/James/Remus/Harry/Ron/Draco/Snape con chocolate caliente por encima ;D_

_Kira_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**8 – Ciñámonos un paréntesis**

Se había equivocado, convencer a Hermione de que aceptase pasar el día a su lado no era lo más arduo de su tarea, ni de lejos. Lo que le supondría un verdadero reto sería encontrarla; en ningún momento de su vida le había parecido tan enorme el castillo como en aquel momento en que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podría encontrar a la chica. Por ello, Draco eligió empezar por lo básico siguiendo los preceptos que conocía sobre el resto de las damas de la Corte: su ruta dio comienzo en la sala de costura, pero allí sólo encontró a su propia madre con un par de mujeres más, que bordaban y cotilleaban a media voz. Siguió por el comedor, donde vio un puñado de chicas (algunas de las cuales había seducido en su momento y a las que no había vuelto a mirar y otras que sonreían como idiotas cada vez que un hombre andaba por los alrededores) revolvían entre telas y encajes, dispuestas a encargar nuevas galas para próximas fiestas, vigiladas de cerca por dos adultas, una de las cuales era lady Potter, e incluso ella fue incapaz de ubicar a Hermione.

En este punto, toda la confianza que Draco había tenido siempre en su conocimiento del sexo femenino decayó a mínimos, y se vio obligado a buscar una nueva perspectiva. No le llevó mucho rato darse cuenta de que Hermione no pensaba como el resto, quizás podía integrarse como una dama más si la situación lo requería, pero nunca la había visto mostrándose excesivamente interesada por bordados o vestidos, sino que sus atenciones estaban más bien centradas en cosas un poco más complicadas y menos banales. Se le ocurrió pues buscarla en la sala de copias, donde trabajaban con enormes volúmenes los secretarios del rey, aunque se vio obligado a salir por piernas al comprobar que su propio tío Sirius andaba por allí. Deambuló un rato y se acercó hasta la sala de armas, ya que el rumor de que la forastera había hecho alguna que otra escapada para aprender un poco sobre el manejo de la espada y el arco (algo que consiguió que el resto de mujeres se sintiesen ultrajadas como si las hubiesen tachado de prostitutas en público e hiciesen comentarios muy poco cordiales sobre ella) se había extendido lo suficiente como para llegar a sus oídos.

Nada.

Entonces su desesperación lo llevó a pasear la mirada a su alrededor y así alcanzó a ver el espectáculo de pequeñas explosiones y humos de colores que escapaba de la torre de aquel viejo chivo loco que nunca salía de su cueva. Hermione y Dumbledore se había llevado muy bien desde el principio, o eso decía todo el mundo, y dado que no quedaba rincón en el castillo, más que ése, en que pudiera haberse escondido…

Toc, toc.

- ¡Pase y no tropiece con los cristales! – clamó una voz femenina desde dentro.

Draco abrió la puerta con cuidado y una nubecilla de humo amarillento maloliente fue a darle la bienvenida. En cuanto se dispersó un poco, observó a sus pies y caminó con cuidado para no pisar los fragmentos de algún bote mientras hacia él avanzaba la figura del dueño del laboratorio que le puso unos trapos en la mano.

- Si pasas, limpia – indicó sin más y volvió a perderse en las profundidades de la penumbra y el humo.

Desconcertado, el chico se miró las manos llenas.

- Perdónalo, estamos un poco agitados por aquí – le pidió la misma voz femenina de antes -. ¡Anda, hola! – añadió, al verle la cara.

Inmediatamente, como dándose cuenta de sus palabras, Hermione recuperó las formas e hizo la habitual media reverencia de saludo. Draco, tan desubicado como ella, se la devolvió y esbozó lo que esperaba que fuese un conato de sonrisa amable.

- Te escondes bien.

- No estoy escondida – se contrarió ella -. Paso el rato con un amigo – Hermione omitió la explicación de lo que estaban haciendo. Eso quedaría para siempre entre el anciano y ella.

- Quería hablar contigo…

- Vale, pero si no vas a ayudarnos con el desastre del suelo, dame que ya lo hago yo – lo interrumpió Hermione, quitándole los paños de las manos. Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a recoger cristales y eliminar la extraña sustancia como buenamente pudo.

Draco aprovechó para echarle un vistazo. Llevaba un vestido viejo que parecía de los que usaban las sirvientas en las cocinas y alrededores, estaba despeinada y tenía la frente húmeda por el calor y la humedad que emanaba de todos los cachivaches llenos de líquidos y demás cosas que hervían al fuego. Allí tirada, limpiando sin ningún tipo de reparo, podría haber pasado por una doncella más, y a Draco la dio la impresión de que Hermione siempre pasaría por ser quien ella quisiera en la circunstancia que fuese. Eso lo inquietó y excitó al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, ejem… - carraspeó, recobrando el dominio de sí mismo -. Mañana será uno de esos días de puro protocolo y reunión política. Todos los enviados por los Lestrange y el círculo del Rey se encerrarán en una sala a discutir lo que sea y el resto de nosotros no tendremos nada que hacer, por lo que había pensado en que quizás te gustaría pasar el día conmigo.

Hermione se giró para mirarle completamente sorprendida.

- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba – admitió, dándose la vuelta de nuevo para acabar de limpiar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría prolongar más una tarea terminada, se levantó y volvió a mirarle, rogando por que el sonrojo no fuese para él tan evidente como para sí misma -. La verdad es que no había pensado acerca de mañana – admitió. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Dumbledore, que seguía a lo suyo sin perder detalle de la conversación y las mejillas se le calentaron un poco más.

- Perfecto entonces, ¿no? – dijo Draco, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por conservar la seguridad en sí mismo. Era irritante y agradablemente nuevo la capacidad que tenía aquella desconocida para convertirlo en un crío de ocho años.

- Supongo que sí – contestó ella y Draco notó que no estaba muy convencida. Con miedo a que lo cancelase todo a última hora, calibró sus palabras para camelarla un poco más sin parecer que quisiese presionarla mucho.

- He oído que te gusta salir a menudo de este sitio y dado que mañana todo el mundo va a estar ocupado, creo que es una buena oportunidad para disfrutar un poco del entorno en calma – cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa -. ¿Te incomoda que vayamos solos? – no estaba seguro de si su padre admitiría una carabina en el plan.

- Claro que no – respondió Hermione como si fuese una idea absurda.

Draco recordó que ya había salido a solas con Sirius, que había caminado con él mismo y que el chico Potter y ella eran muy amigos y tenían tendencia a desaparecer de vez en cuando. A pesar de que Harry y Hermione no habían dado muestras de mantener ningún romance y de que la chica había pasado un tiempo sin hablarle al rey tras aquella salida solitaria, Draco sintió arderle la sangre en las venas con sólo pensar lo que podrían haber hecho en la intimidad de la naturaleza. Aunque lo más probable era que estuviese proyectando sus propios deseos sobre otras personas que habían tenido las mismas oportunidades, sólo consiguió ponerse más furioso cuanto más lo pensaba.

- Lo que pasa es que no sé si será buena idea – explicó finalmente Hermione -. He oído eso de que tus padres quieren encontrarte una esposa y no va a contribuir a conseguirlo el hecho de que tú y yo nos vayamos por ahí un día entero. Creo que no me tienen en muy alta estima – añadió con cierta nota sardónica en la voz.

- Ellos no tienen nada que decir – no dejaba de ser cierto, después de todo, que le fuesen con las cuentas a Snape, que para eso era el artífice de toda la historia. Él estaba limitándose a cumplir las órdenes de un buen amigo de su padre.

- No quiero meterme en problemas, Draco – dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

- No los tendrás, te lo prometo. Mañana, tras el desayuno, ¿nos veremos en el patio de armas? – probó con la técnica definitiva: sonrisa y mirada fija.

Hermione suspiró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Podía ser que no resultase tan terrible como se había temido, lo único que lamentaba era todo el artificio que había conllevado algo tan sencillo como aquello. Había obviado la velada la noche anterior, alegando que le dolía la cabeza, a pesar de que varios de sus oyentes de días pasado se habían congregado cerca de ella a la espera de otra lectura épica, y todo por evitar darle explicaciones a Lily acerca de sus actividades para el día D y, por consiguiente, también a Harry, James y Remus.

Se había maldecido a sí misma al meterse en la cama por sentirse incapaz de conciliar el sueño, le resultaba ridículo ponerse nerviosa por esa salida, ¡era Draco Malfoy, por el amor de Dios!

Y ahora… nada.

- ¿Estás aquí?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y bajó del mágico mundo de las ideas absurdas.

- Sí, claro, perdona.

Draco había obviado a la guardia habitual por aquel día, aunque cargaba con su espada por si tenía lugar algún encuentro desagradable, y tras varias horas rondando una parte desconocida de los terrenos del reino, se habían instalado a comer sobre la hierba, junto a las escasas ruinas de una antigua iglesia pequeña.

Y de la comida hacía ya, por lo menos, tres horas. Tres horas que habían pasado más deprisa de lo esperado, a decir verdad.

- ¿En qué pensabas? – Draco, recostado de lado hacia ella, sobre su brazo, le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

Hermione, por otro lado, había sufrido un verdadero infierno hasta conseguir coger postura con aquel vestido, y ahora estaba sentada con las piernas a lo indio bajo sus faldas y devolviéndole la mirada a la vez que calibraba cómo justificar sus ausencias mentales momentáneas. La sensación de parecer un pastel, causada e intensificada por la visión del vestido desparramado a su alrededor, no contribuía a hacerla sentirse más cómoda.

Claro que tampoco estaba incómoda del todo.

- Estaba pensando en qué nos esperará al volver al castillo. Por mucho que digas lo contrario, soy de la opinión de que tus padres van a pedir que me ajusticien.

Draco sonrió sinceramente divertido.

- No son tan terribles. Como mucho, el destierro.

Hermione también sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

- Menudo consuelo… - murmuró -. Mi situación aquí no es precisamente precaria, pero tampoco soy un miembro de pleno derecho, y quiero ahorrarme disgustos aunque vaya a…

- ¿Aunque vayas a qué? – se interesó él.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

- Bueno, me marcharé algún día, eso es obvio – terminó ella, sonando falsamente despreocupada.

- No al paso que vas. O que va Su Majestad, más bien – repuso él, con algo cercano a los celos trasluciéndosele en la voz.

Hermione se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

- Es innegable que Sirius te está cortejando, ¿cierto? – se lanzó él.

Ella no pudo negarlo, después de todo había sido culpa suya en gran parte, ya que le había dado su consentimiento para que lo hiciera. Draco hizo un gesto de _pues eso mismo_.

- No tiene nada que ver, mi permanencia en un lugar no viene determinada por el interés que un hombre muestre en mí – replicó ella, cuidándose de no sonar alterada a pesar de estarlo.

- Sí, si te pide que te desposes con él.

Eso consiguió hacerla enmudecer. Eso y el hecho de que los celos fueron esta vez innegables.

- No, Draco. Eso tampoco me haría quedarme una vez decidida a irme – negó ella con suavidad.

- Es el rey.

- Es un mortal. El título sólo le concede poderes de un tipo y convencer a alguien para casarse con él no es uno de ellos. Incluso Zeus era incapaz de conquistar a una mujer que no quería dejarse, en vez de eso engañaba a las mujeres para conseguirlas.

- Hay reyes que lo han hecho.

- Sirius no me parece un déspota – comentó Hermione, haciéndose eco de un impresión auténtica enterrada en su mente -. Además, no tengo un padre o varón al que pueda pedirle mi mano y que pueda obligarme a hacerlo, ni tampoco poseo una dote o algún tipo de herencia política o territorial que puedan interesarle, así que no se molestaría.

Draco tamborileó los dedos sobre la hierba y luego levantó la mirada de nuevo.

- ¿Te das cuenta que, por mucho que te defiendas, en ningún momento has dicho que te vayas a negar _aunque él esté enamorado de ti_? Te lo planteas todo de un modo demasiado frío siempre, Hermione. La política puede serlo todo para algunos monarcas, pero tú misma te has dado cuenta de la diferencia entre ellos y Sirius, así que no entiendo porque eres incapaz siquiera de plantearte que pueda haber algo más allá del mero interés material en sus intenciones.

La chica se mordió un labio y miró hacia otra parte, molesta consigo misma. Se le estaba reblandeciendo el cerebro con aquella mentalidad renacentista que la obligaba a cuidarse de sus palabras y tonos y a menudo se preguntaba si no estaba empezando a creerse sus propias mentiras. Se sentía ya bastante cómoda en el papel que se había diseñado y a veces olvidaba que ella ya tenía una realidad que era su verdadero hogar, aunque estuviese en paradero desconocido.

- ¿Y si no fuera el rey quien te pidiese matrimonio? – continuó Draco -. ¿La mano de otra persona inclinaría tu balanza a permanecer aquí?

Hermione se sintió incómoda. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el chico Malfoy no se estuviese abriendo camino hacia preguntas de mayor trascendencia. ¿Es que no podía dar un maldito paseo con otra persona (salvo con Harry) sin que viesen intenciones donde no las había? Como Draco se le declarase, volvería al bosque del que había salido.

- Lo dudo – respondió por fin ella -. Las circunstancias tendrían que ser muy distintas y yo tendría que sentirme proclive al matrimonio, cosa que no es así. Las mujeres viven limitadas toda su vida por los hombres, yo tengo algo que muchas envidian y es que ahora soy libre. La libertad es el mayor bien de los hombres, pero para las mujeres es parte de un sueño, y yo lo he hecho realidad.

Quizás ahí se había pasado un poco de apasionada en su discurso, hasta ella se percataba de que había sonado muy _Braveheart_. Bueno, pues ya estaba, si la vida en el castillo Black se le complicaba, huiría y comandaría a los escoceses en su revolución.

- Supongo que eso aclara mucho toda la situación – dijo Draco un poco decepcionado.

- Me alegro de no dejar lugar equívocos – Hermione sonrió amistosamente para tantear el ambiente.

- Aunque me parece una lástima que vayas a privar a algún pobre hombre de discutir contigo día y noche.

- Estaré encantada de discutir con quien quiera en cualquier momento.

- Para eso, tendrías que estar al lado de esa persona en ese momento. Si te marchas, no pasará.

Hermione tragó saliva. Nunca había pensado que le daría pena romper las ilusiones de un Malfoy de esa manera, pero lo cierto era que tampoco se había creído que jamás estaría en posición de hacerlo, y menos aún si de lo que se hablaba era de matrimonio. Se sentía fuera de lugar.

- Se está haciendo de noche – observó -. ¿Volvemos?

Draco tardó un poco en responder, pero cuando lo hizo se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Vamos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James lo observó con cautela cuando pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, sobresaltando a Remus, que reposaba en la silla de al lado con expresión seria y la barbilla apoyada sobre los pulgares en actitud meditativa. James, en cambio, estaba mucho menos sereno, había pasado el día mordiéndose la lengua, pero ahora que por fin estaban los tres solos ya no pensaba callarse por más tiempo.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios tenías la cabeza? Nos han comido terreno como a unos aficionados.

Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, y no se molestó en contestar. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que James le recriminaba, así como de que en gran parte había sido culpa suya, por lo que prefirió echar a andar por la sala como una fiera enjaulada.

Remus, que había permanecido en silencio casi todo el rato, levantó al fin la cabeza.

- No ha sido nuestro mejor día – admitió, y obtuvo sendos bufidos como respuesta -, pero no me parece que hayamos perdido por unas horas de distracción, entre nosotros y Frank Longbottom creo que lo hemos sacado adelante lo bastante bien como para poder dar un poco más de guerra, no en un sentido literal, espero.

Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada. Remus era famoso por callar hasta tener algo interesante que compartir con el resto y ambos tuvieron que admitir que, en aquella ocasión, su opinión era tan acertada como solían serlo todas.

- Snape estaba muy entregado hoy, ha dicho más de seis frases que no eran insultos directos, insultos exagerados o insultos encubiertos hacia nuestras personas – comentó James, más relajado, para quitarle hierro al asunto -. Pettigrew, sin embargo, sigue siendo el descerebrado de siempre. No sé para qué lo quiere tu cuñado en su círculo.

- Sabes tan bien como todos que Pettigrew ostenta el título y Snape el poder – repuso Sirius sin alzar la voz.

- ¿Vas a contestarme ahora? – preguntó James, alentado por haber obtenido algún tipo de respuesta.

- ¿A qué? – Sirius detuvo su paseo a medio camino y le miró casi retándolo a continuar la frase.

Lástima que los años de amistad le hubiesen restado todo tipo de amenaza cuando trataba con sus amigos. Otra persona se habría acobardado y callado, pero sus dos manos derechas (porque él era una especie de mutante y tenía dos por las que daba gracias todos los días) se limitaron a sostenerle la mirada y aguardar.

Sirius resopló.

- Estaba distraído – admitió.

- Y…

- Pensando en Hermione – terminó Remus la frase de James. Sirius abrió la boca para protestar, pero su calmado amigo lo cortó -. No intentes negarlo, no hace falta ser un genio. ¿No la has visto hoy?

- No, y eso me pone ansioso – reconoció el rey.

- Estará bien, le preguntaré a Lily, aunque verás a Hermione en la cena, seguro – James le guiñó un ojo.

- Estás un poco sobreprotector, ¿no crees? – comentó Remus -. Has tenido todo el día bien vigilados a todos los que podrías considerar peligrosos para ella, cosa que, por otro lado, es ridícula, ya que en este castillo es imposible que nadie le ponga un dedo encima sin que nos enteremos nosotros o tus guardas. Habrá pasado el día con la pelirroja, con Harry o con Dumbledore.

Sirius asintió y se acercó a la ventana para respirar algo de aire fresco. Estaba poniéndose el sol y comenzaba a soplar una brisa un poco más fría de lo habitual que sirvió para aclararle un poco la mente. Echó una ojeada rápida a la disposición de las almenas traseras y sus ojos se detuvieron en las dos figuras que cruzaban el puente de regreso al castillo.

No necesitó más de tres segundos para reconocer al jinete del caballo marrón oscuro. La mata de pelo castaño era inconfundible o, a lo mejor, era que él no se dejaría confundir jamás en lo que a Hermione respectaba.

Luego se fijó en su acompañante, esperando ver la morena cabeza de su ahijado o la fulgurante melena pelirroja de Lily, pero no vio más que una cabeza rubia elegantemente peinada e inquietantemente familiar que le hizo contener la respiración, preocupado. Remus se equivocaba: no había tenido bien vigilados a todos los que podrían haber supuesto un riesgo.

Y ahora, por primera vez en su vida, temió por las consecuencias.

* * *

_Poor Sirius T.T_

_Si queréis que algo bueno le pase a nuestro rey favorito, enviad un review al... botón de abajo :D (lo sé, soy una timadora pésima, pero en la publicidad de los politonos funciona...)_


	9. Carnaval de almas

_¡Hola a todos, pequeños viajantes en el tiempo! _

_Como diría Dumbledore, "otro año… se va" y aunque nosotros no tengamos ningún recuento de puntos que hacer, creo que este momento es tan bueno, o incluso mejor, como cualquier otro para responder a ese montoncito de reviews que tan amablemente me dedicáis en cada capítulo. Vamos al lío:_

**Cristal Flowers: **siempre es un placer conocer nuevos lectores, así que muchas gracias por agregar esta historia a tus que Hermione no se convierta en una versión femenina de Sirius o estarán todos perdidos XD ¡Un beso y feliz año!

**Melody-Harden**: Jo, me subes los colores, chica, con tanto halago. Por supuesto que me siento privilegiada, no todos los días se provoca una nueva adhesión a FF por un humilde fic. Espero verte por aquí muy a menudo y que tengas un feliz año 2011. Un beso.

**Lovely' Hummingbird:** jajajajaja, sé lo que es emocionarte leyendo algo y que de repente se te corte de pleno porque no quedan más capítulos. Lo de actualizar en Nochevieja es una costumbre que tengo, así que espero que sepas perdonarme la tardanza y espero que haya valido la pena. Abrazos y feliz año =D

**Hermsphadora Black:** mira, seré yo que soy torpe, pero siempre me hago un lío escribiendo tu nombre, oye xD Tienes razón, Sirius es adorable, pero yo también estoy empezando a pillarle el puntillo a Draco en todo esto. En este capítulo no ha salido, estará por ahí mordiéndose las uñas de puro despecho, quizás, pero no seas mala con él, que el pobrecillo en el fondo tiene su corazoncito. Un beso y feliz 2011.

**Primrose Evergreen:** 25 días después de que me dejes tu review, voy y actualizo. No, no soy mala persona, es que me estaba reservando para este día en concreto, que conste. Es genial que te resulte fluida mi forma de escribir, a veces tengo que leer mis propias frases un par de veces hasta acabar de comprender que me faltan comas si quiero decir lo que tengo en mente, por eso tengo la sensación de que a veces sólo escribo galimatías, pero me fiaré de tu palabra. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Remus lover, duendecilla, Ayla1986 y baneknight**: muchas gracias por los reviews =D el fic intento actualizarlo cada mes, más o menos, dependiendo de la época, la cantidad de trabajo que tenga y demás factores, pero así a grandes rasgos, voy a capítulo por mes. ¡Un abrazo!

**paddyale**: jajajaja, voy creando hombres para todas, por lo que veo… Coincido de pleno contigo, Draco es interesante y a Sirius dan ganas de apretujarlo. Ains…

**Pabaji**: aunque no lo demuestre, SI, Sirius se muere de celos, lo que pasa es que es muy cabezón como para demostrar emociones tan primarias, jejeje. Esperemos que todo mejore en un futuro, ¿no? No sé, lee el capítulo y averígualo. ¡Feliz año!

**blacksoul**: no se me ocurriría dejarlo, tranquila. De hecho, aunque lo diga con la boca pequeña por si acaso, creo que tengo cuerda para rato. Las cosas fáciles no tienen gracia, ¿no crees? En ese caso, habrá que complicárselo todo un poco más. Sí, soy mala. ¡Feliz año!

**Nortia**: Hermione no puede volverse loca todavía, por mucho que ella piense lo contrario, aún tiene unas cuantas reputaciones de chico malo más que destrozar. Sólo esperemos que no se le vaya de las manos… ¡Feliz año!

**Smithback**: gracias, gracias por tus halagos. La verdad es que me daba la sensación de que a Draco y Hermione les faltaban momentos a solas, y espero que todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos en el capítulo anterior compense la falta de contacto en este que viene. Tendré que darles más escenas compartidas, ¿no crees? Un beso y feliz 2011.

**Judith178**: Sirius celoso tiene más peligro que una mantícora, pero también es más adorable, jejeje. No te muerdas mucho las uñas, mujer, espero calmar tus ansias con este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo!

**trinitys**: ay, ay, la magia… un tema peliagudo en este fic, todo hay que decirlo. Obviamente y dado que Hermione sigue siendo bruja, acabará por surgir de un modo u otro, pero… en fin, no voy a decir nada. Mi mente maquina más rápido de lo que escriben mis dedos. Espero que te guste el capítulo y feliz año nuevo =D

**Patodizath**: Black y Malfoy van a tener toda una relación a lo largo de esta historia, lo que pasa es que pienso tejerla con calma y cuidado. Muchos besos.

**saku- kamiya**: Snape es un manipulador de primera y sabe que el mejor modo de distraer a Sirius de sus labores como rey es que vea a Hermione con otros chicos. Los celos son muy poderosos y dejan que las serpientes ganen terreno…

**Mau**: qué ansia xD les queda camino que recorrer, no te voy a engañar, pero es porque soy una persona retorcida y malvada y quiero conservar enganchados a mis lectores, no es nada personal xD

**Laira-Moesia**: mujer, Draco es su sobrino, no puede comérselo, ni matarlo ni otras cosas que estén mal vistas por la civilización, pero sí que puede jugar todas sus encantadoras cartas sobre nuestra tozuda castaña favorita. Tiempo al tiempo.

**Elsy**: esa obsesión que tenéis todos con Harry os acabará pasando factura. Pobrecitos, no pueden ser amigos sin que empecéis a maquinar sobre ellos, ¿eh? Pues siento decepcionaros a todos, pero Harry no va a ser ángulo de ningún triángulo amoroso, aunque como a Hermione no paran de salirle pretendientes, acabaremos con un octógono o quién sabe qué más. Muchos besos y espero leerte por aquí pronto.

_Y eso es todo, amigos. Pasad un buen fin de año y no le peguéis mucho a la botella. ¡Hasta pronto!_

_Kira_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**9 – Carnaval de almas**

- Toc, toc – Lily asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió débilmente también y le indicó con la mano que pasase; la pelirroja cerró tras de sí y fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible – comentó, divertida.

- Así como me siento – musitó Hermione, tapándose hasta la barbilla con las mantas -. Odio estar enferma.

- Para eso estoy yo aquí, corazoncito mío – repuso Lily con sorna y le tendió un libro -. Entretente.

- _Utopía_, de Tomás Moro – la chica contuvo su expresión de _me lo esperaba _y le dio las gracias. Al menos tendría algo que hacer durante un par de horas y se sentía inmensamente privilegiada, ya que estaba segura de que esa copia manuscrita sería un verdadero tesoro en su tiempo auténtico.

- Harry vendrá a verte para comer contigo y asegurarse de que no mueras de inanición y James te envía sus mejores deseos.

- Dales las gracias a los dos. ¿Tu hijo ya no tiene reparos en verme en paños menores?

- O eso o su lado masculino auténtico está empezando a despertarse al fin – Lily miró al techo -. Igual hasta me hace abuela antes de que me muera.

- Ja-ja, qué graciosa.

- ¿No quieres ser la madre de mis nietos?

Hermione se revolvió incómoda y Lily estalló en carcajadas.

- Vamos, vamos, ¿no me tendrás por tan idiota, no? Ya sé que mi hijo tiene un interés por ahí, no sé quién pero sí que existe. Y estoy segura de que tú la conoces, pero no me preocupa. Tiempo al tiempo, hablará con James y conmigo cuando esté preparado. Harry siempre ha sido demasiado introvertido con este tipo de cosas, gracias a Dios la influencia de James y Sirius no le ha hecho mucha mella en este aspecto.

Entonces Lily se levantó y sacó una caja grande, de madera de roble, de debajo de la cama. La abrió y comenzó a disponer un tablero de ajedrez.

- ¿Blancas o negras? – preguntó.

- Blancas – respondió la castaña de inmediato. Su amiga enarcó una ceja -. Eh, oye, lisiados y enfermos jugaremos con ventaja – y soltó una tosecilla malamente fingida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

James le observó de reojo y luego miró a Remus, que, tranquilamente sentado, repasaba unos mapas que Regulus les había cedido aquella misma mañana, acompañado por Frank Longbottom, que había vuelto hacía poco a instancias de Sirius. El moreno sonrió por la comisura de la boca, con suficiencia. Sirius, distraído, tamborileó los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de su propio asiento, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana, mirando sin ver nada en realidad y dando un pésimo ejemplo. De vez en cuando, los ojos se le iban sin querer hacia la figura de su rubio sobrino y sus dedos se tensaban sobre la madera.

Snape, Pettigrew y Regulus se encontraban en la otra punta de la mesa, separados de todos ellos por casi siete metros de distancia, y se mostraban más absortos por los mapas que Sirius les había cedido en actitud conciliadora, como respuesta al gesto de su hermano, que él mismo. Habían acordado que se reunirían todos al día siguiente. Las negociaciones sobre el territorio se estaban volviendo cada vez más arduas y el monarca Black veía el movimiento que se avecinaba: Snape (sólo Snape) saldría con la proposición de una unión pacífica mediante matrimonio, conocedor de las reticencias de Sirius hacia esos enlaces y de la negativa que daría.

En la misma mesa, situados a medio camino de ambos bandos, Draco Malfoy, con cara de disgusto, Neville Longbottom y Harry, tan distraído como su padrino, se afanaban sobre las tareas que su tutor les había impuesto relegándoles a una jornada totalmente teórica recluidos en el salón. Lucius Malfoy no había aparecido por allí; de hecho, había salido del castillo hacia sus propias tierras en visita rutinaria, algo que no había pasado desapercibido a nadie.

James paseó la mirada hacia los primogénitos y, después, la posó sobre Sirius, indeciso acerca de a qué pista de circo dirigirse. Finalmente, con un suspiro, se levantó y fue a ocupar el sitio junto a su hijo.

- Deja de distraerte – le gruñó por lo bajo, ganándose una sonrisa disimulada por parte de Neville.

- Lo siento, padre.

- Sí, claro – ironizó él -. Si yo no lo sentía cuando estaba en tu lugar, menos vas a sentirlo tú.

Harry lo miró contrariado y James bajó un poco la voz, más a causa de la presencia de Draco que de la de Neville.

- ¿Pensando en Hermione?

El vástago de los Malfoy intentó no dar muestras de estar escuchando pese a no perder detalle. Neville se cuidó de no reírse.

- ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué? – contestó Harry, desconcertado.

- Entonces ¿quién es ella?

Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas y no respondió. James hizo un somero ruidito triunfal.

- Ajá, así que sí que hay una _ella_ – musitó, feliz -. Vamos, hijo, demos un paseo y hablemos con calma.

- Tengo que terminar esto.

- Claro, claro – dijo James con tono de que no le importaba un bledo. Agarró a su cachorro por el cuello de la ropa y lo hizo levantarse.

Sirius observó a su mejor amigo arrastrar a su hijo hasta sacarlo de allí y, desinteresado, devolvió la mirada hacia la escasa lluvia que atisbaba a ver caer por la ventana. Remus gruñó algo, llamando su atención y, con desgana, volvió a ponerse la corona para entrar de nuevo a su papel de líder.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Que eres un inútil – le espetó Remus -. No sirves de nada ahí sentado, penando como si fueses Orfeo, ¿por qué no te vas a hacer lo que sea que te tiene tan obnubilado y vuelves cuando seas capaz de centrarte en lo que estamos?

Frank Longbottom se apresuró a convertir su risa en una tos ante la mirada fulminante de su rey y bajó la cabeza, aún riendo. Despacio, como si le diese pereza obedecer a su amigo, y a regañadientes, Sirius se puso en pie y al poco rato ya había desaparecido por el mismo camino que su casi hermano y su ahijado.

Draco, molesto, se cernió de nuevo sobre sus tareas.

Snape contuvo la media sonrisa de suficiencia y volvió a la discusión con Regulus, satisfecho.

- ¿Qué? – le gruñó éste sin comprender.

- Había subestimado la influencia que una presencia femenina puede tener, Black. Eso es todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Hermione?

Nada.

- Hermione… ¿estás despierta?

Algo se movió bajo las sábanas ligeramente.

- No – gruñó el bulto animado.

La chica oyó un bufido divertido y se frotó un ojo. Se había quedado dormida leyendo el libro que ahora estaba en el suelo y ella misma estaba perdida en medio de un lío de tela de hilo blanca y tenía la cabeza enroscada en sus propios cabellos marrones. Sentía la boca seca y un trozo de varita se le estaba clavando en la pantorrilla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó de nuevo la voz, sonando un poco más preocupada al no verla moverse más.

Hermione suspiró por lo bajo y buscó el modo de salir de su prisión textil. Tras un par de minutos de encarnizada batalla sin resultado, el alma piadosa que aún no había reconocido se acercó y le apartó las sábanas de encima de un tirón autoritario. Ella se quitó el pelo de la cara y trató de domarlo un poco para que no se le descontrolase al más puro estilo antena parabólica.

- Gracias… - dijo y se sonrojó al ver junto a su cama al augusto Sirius Black con expresión divertida y evaluadora.

- Te veo bastante bien.

- No hace falta que mientas – replicó ella, sabedora del aspecto que debía de tener. Nunca había sido de esas chicas que estaban perfectas en cualquier situación, pero cuando estaba enferma, se convertía en zona catastrófica.

Siglo arriba, siglo abajo, eso no iba a cambiar.

- ¿Te ha visto un médico?

Hermione observó la vacilación de él, que no sabía si podría sentarse a su lado o si recibiría otro bofetón. Le hizo un gesto para decirle que se sentase; él se cuidó mucho de mantenerse a la altura de sus pies, por si acaso.

- Lily trajo a madame Pomfrey anoche, al parecer sólo es una gripe – Hermione intentó no traslucir todo el alivio que había sentido al enterarse; aquella época se caracterizaba por el foco de enfermedades que tenía lugar en las ciudades y otras poblaciones a causa de la falta de higiene, los animales y demás. Una gripe no era nada comparada con la peste o la viruela.

- Entonces estarás de vuelta en un par de días…

- No soy la única que tiene mala cara. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No te voy a aburrir con asuntos de política que no te interesan.

- Si no me interesasen, no te preguntaría, puedes estar seguro – Hermione torció un poco la cabeza y le miró fijamente -. Ya sabes que los bordados no son lo mío, ¿por qué no probar con política?

Sirius se rió y admitió que ella tenía razón.

- Regulus ha venido en nombre de mi cuñado Lestrange para negociar _pacíficamente_ unas tierras en mitad de ninguna parte que asegura que iban en la dote de Bellatrix. Personalmente, esas tierras no tienen mayor importancia, pero mis caballeros consideran que cederlas sería darles un hilo del que tirar más adelante, aunque he visto a Rodolphus entrar en batallas por menos. Ninguno de los míos ni yo nos creemos que toda su expedición sea sólo por esas tierras, hay algo más detrás, si no, no habría mandado a Snape en la embajada, pero no sabemos lo que es y es esa incertidumbre lo que más nerviosos nos está poniendo…

- ¿No tenéis ni idea de qué puede ser?

- Bueno, Regulus también ha traído noticias acerca de la futura esposa de mi sobrino Draco – en este punto, Sirius la miró de reojo a la espera de alguna reacción, pero sólo pudo leer atención en el rostro de la chica -, la unión del heredero de los Malfoy con la hija de los Greengrass implicará el fin de las hostilidades entre dos condados colindantes pertenecientes a dos reinos distintos. ¿Sigue interesándote la política?

- Casi tanto como a Narcisa los romances. Sigue.

- Hay otra familia en la corte de Bellatrix que también busca aliarse con nosotros, pero ellos apuntan un poco más alto… - Sirius titubeó -. Los Crouch son una de las familias más influyentes en la corte, Bartemius tiene dos hijos, Barty, que según tengo entendido es uno de los mayores adeptos que tiene Rodolphus entre los suyos, un verdadero… _monstruo_ en el campo de batalla, y no son palabras mías… Y una hija durante cuyo parte falleció lady Crouch. Sé poco de ella, salvo que su padre y su hermano la han tenido toda su vida bien protegida y por eso su virtud es famosa en todo el país… Los Lestrange buscan que me case con ella, ya que por línea sucesoria vaga y un poco de insistencia de los que lo apoyasen, el hijo que tuviesen Bellatrix y Rodolphus se alzaría monarca de ambos tronos. Esto lo controla Remus mejor que yo – admitió el rey al final.

- De todo lo que me has dicho, deduzco que no estás por la labor que aceptar ese enlace – ironizó ella.

- Me niego un poco… desde siempre.

Los dos sonrieron y entonces Hermione bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido mientras Sirius hablaba: él se había acercado un poco, lo suficiente, y ella tenía entre sus manos una de las de él. No sabía cómo la había tomado, en qué momento o por qué, pero había sucedido de un modo tan natural como cada una de las respiraciones que ambos habían exhalado, tanto que ninguno se había percatado. Y ella había jugado con su mano durante todo el rato.

Sirius siguió su mirada, aunque su expresión resultó más relajada que la de la chica.

- ¿Vas a pegarme? – preguntó, sardónico.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

- No pensaba, pero si te lo ganas a pulso…

- ¿Por qué te parece tan horrible cada vez que nos acercamos?

Ella suspiró y eligió con cuidado sus palabras:

- Porque no debería dejar que esto pasase, lo va a complicar todo para los dos.

- ¿Crees que van a venir a reclamarte para esa boda inconclusa? – sonrió Sirius.

- Sinceramente, lo dudo – admitió ella -, pero no voy a estar aquí para siempre – _Menos todavía desde que Dumbledore me ayuda a buscar una salida_ – y… encariñarnos no va a servir para nada.

- Puedes quedarte – Sirius le tomó las dos manos entre las suyas y le besó la derecha -, todo el tiempo que quieras, nadie va a echarte y tú misma has dicho que nadie vendrá a buscarte.

- Que nadie venga a buscarme no significa que no haya nadie esperando – musitó ella para su propio cuello. Sonrió al mirarle de nuevo -. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Eso consiguió sorprender al rey, pero la curiosidad de la chica era superior a cualquier imperativo social.

- No lo sé con exactitud – contestó él, pensativo, tras unos segundos -… puede que unos treinta y cuatro o treinta y cinco, más o menos, la cuenta se hace difícil cuanto más pasa el tiempo. ¿Y tú? – contraatacó, esperando que ella reaccionase como otra mujer cualquiera y se ofendiese por su atrevimiento.

- Casi diecisiete. Son diecisiete años de diferencia, no llego a entender el interés.

- ¿El mío? – la expresión de Sirius mostraba total incredulidad, como si no concibiese esa falta de comprensión por su parte.

- En general – Hermione ya estaba centrada en sus propios razonamientos, de un talante más cultural y académico que del romántico que podía tener en la cabeza él, y por eso no se percató del pequeño desliz que acababa de cometer -. Comprendo lo de la fertilidad y la necesidad imperante de todo macho por engendrar un varón que le siga los pasos y tome el relevo de sus funciones, pero el matrimonio con esas diferencias de edad… Es inconcebible que un hombre mayor no pueda buscarse una esposa que se adecúe a su circunstancia y prefiera encontrar jovencitas – la chica estaba lanzaba y hacía caso omiso a las caras de desconcierto de su visitante, que cada vez estaba más alucinado, por perderse en sus propias reflexiones lógicas -, aunque eso también puedo entenderlo, el atractivo sexual juega un papel importante en este tipo de rituales… El problema es que la organización es mayoritariamente machista, en una sociedad igualitaria las mujeres…

Nunca se llegó a saber qué harían las mujeres en esas condiciones, ya que Sirius, sin recordar lo herido (literalmente) que había salido la última vez, había acortado distancias para besarla. Y se separó tan rápido como había llegado.

- Lo siento – se disculpó falsamente avergonzado para luego esbozar una sonrisa de niño travieso -, pero no he podido evitarlo.

Hermione lo observó como calibrando qué hacer durante unos segundos y finalmente se tumbó en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, desesperada (aunque él creyó que se trataba de vergüenza y sonrió aún más).

- Quiero seguir durmiendo – dijo ella con voz ahogada desde debajo de las mantas.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una risa jadeante, casi como la de un perro y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sin poderlo evitar, ella también sonrió. Luego, al darse cuenta, frunció el ceño.

- Mierda, ¡qué estás haciendo? – gimió.

OoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO

Harry se sintió feliz de que llegase la hora de la cena. Su padre había pasado la tarde llevándolo de paseo de un lado a otro intentando sonsacarle algo acerca de Ginny y él había estado a punto de saltar de una torre varias veces. Quería a su padre y confiaba en su criterio (casi siempre) así que no entendía a santo de qué tenía de pronto tanto interés por su vida privada si siempre se había mostrado más o menos respetuoso en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas. Un ataque como ese se lo habría esperado más de su madre, pero de su padre…

Por suerte, Remus los interceptó mientras James le iba soltando una perorata acerca de la confianza mutua y blah, blah, blah, así que Harry se había creído salvado… La decepción fue aún mayor al comprobar que Lupin eran tan cotilla o más que su propio padre. Y, de esa manera, había pasado las horas, sintiéndose cada vez más hundido en el fango y rogando por que Hermione se pusiese bien pronto para tener a alguien con quien pasar su tiempo de nuevo.

Lo que sí le salvó fue el sentarse a la mesa con el resto de la corte y que, de inmediato, tanto sus dos acosadores particulares como su madre pasasen a interrogar a Sirius por ese brillo delatador que centelleaba en sus ojos.

- Algún día vas a tener que decirles a tus padres lo de Ginny – le murmuró Neville desde su derecha, sin dejar de mirar su plato de pollo.

- Pero no hoy.

- Supongo que no – captando el fin de la charla, y sin tomárselo a pecho, Neville cambió de tema -. Tengo ganas de conocer a la señorita Granger – comentó, tras prestar atención por unos segundos a las palabras de los adultos, que bromeaban a media voz.

- Mejor llámala Hermione – se rió Harry -. Podemos pasar luego por su habitación, seguro que agradece la visita si sigue despierta. Por lo que dicen, parece que ya está más recuperada.

- No sé si lo de colarnos en el cuarto de una chica…

- Créeme, Neville, no le importará siempre que no la despertemos. Seguro que ella también quiere conocerte.

De manera que terminaron de cenar y los dos se excusaron, diciendo únicamente a Lily a dónde iban en realidad para ahorrarse comentarios y miradas. Después, abandonaron el comedor discretamente y se encaminaron al ala oeste. A pesar de que Neville seguía sin mostrarse muy convencido por la iniciativa (él no había estado en la habitación de una mujer jamás y estaba seguro de que a ellas no les gustaban ese tipo de invasiones), caminó junto a Harry con cara de circunstancias mientras el joven Potter sonreía divertido por su inseguridad. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de Hermione y Harry la golpeó con los nudillos un par de veces.

- Pase.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, en camisola y con la sábana tapándola hasta la cintura. Leía el libro que Lily le había llevado y, de vez en cuando, cogía alguno de los trozos de fruta que reposaban en un plato junto a ella. Tenía buen aspecto a pesar de lucir cansada.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Harry acercándose.

- Bien, gracias – sonrió Hermione -. No veo la hora de salir de aquí, es la segunda vez que leo este libro hoy – reconoció, apartándose un poco para que él pudiese sentarse al borde de la cama. Miró a Neville con interés, a la espera de que Harry efectuase una presentación innecesaria pero obligatoria.

- Hermione, él es Neville Longbottom, el hijo de lord Frank y lady Alice – cumplió Harry -. Tiene ciertos reparos con lo de colarnos en tu cuarto.

- Está bien – le aseguró la chica a su nuevo invitado, conteniendo las ganas de reírse en voz alta cada vez que se encontraba con algún personaje agradable de su vida real -, necesito que vengan a verme o me convertiré en piedra, de verdad.

- Es un placer conocerla, señorita – nervioso, Neville juntó los talones y le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza que hizo a los otros dos intercambiar sonrisas divertidas.

- Puedes ahorrarte formalidades, soy de la opinión de Lily de que el protocolo es absurdo – Hermione cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesilla con el plato de fruta -. ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Estuve a punto de venir a pedirte santuario a media tarde – confesó Harry, haciendo que Neville se riese por lo bajo, un poco más relajado.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Harry le explicó la jornada que su padre y sus amigos le habían hecho pasar. Al final de su relato, Hermione se manifestó de la misma opinión que Neville: ella también creía que el chico debería poner a sus padres en antecedentes.

- Dudo – dijo ella alegremente – que Lily y James vayan a ponerse en plan Malfoy con todo esto. Creo que sólo querrán que seas feliz.

El chico no respondió, se limitó a asentir en silencio, queriendo pensar lo mejor de sus padres pero sin poder evitar que sus sentimientos más pesimistas se hiciesen un hueco en su cabeza. Después cambió de tema para introducir a Neville en la conversación y, después de que Hermione les asegurase que al día siguiente ya estaría en plena forma y les haría compañía, los dos chicos se marcharon de nuevo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A pesar de que sabía que tenía libre acceso a la sala, sus buenos modales la obligaron a llamar tres veces a la puerta y aguardar a que le abriesen. Era bastante temprano, pero los días en cama parecían haberla dotado de una energía antinatural y un exceso de horas de sueño había hecho que se despertase con el amanecer; por todo eso, no tenía ni idea de si su anfitrión seguiría durmiendo y tampoco quería molestarle.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Has vuelto! – exclamó Dumbledore entusiasmado, dejándola entrar.

El anciano tenía todo el aspecto de quien se ha pasado la noche en vela y atareado, aunque dado que su apariencia habitual ya era un tanto excéntrica, Hermione se dijo que quizás sólo había madrugado igual que ella. Para organizar un caos como aquel, Dumbledore no necesitaba más de media hora.

- ¿Vamos a volver a trabajar juntos?

- Por supuesto – afirmó con rotundidad la chica. Había tenido una revelación esa misma mañana, nada más levantarse, y estaba decidida a solucionar aquella locura.

- ¿Qué tienes en esa cabecita que te mete tanta prisa ahora? – preguntó el anciano, dándole un golpecito en la coronilla, casi leyéndole la mente o, aún mejor, su rostro, que era como un libro abierto.

Hermione apretó los labios, pero luego se dijo que si no podía confiar en alguien plenamente, acabaría sufriendo un aneurisma.

- Sirius.

Dumbledore sonrió con cierta socarronería para nada habitual en él.

- Ya iba siendo hora.

- ¿Eh?

- El rey por fin parece dispuesto a sentar un poco la cabeza y tú eres la opción perfecta, la única mujer que conozco capaz de mantener su interés más de veinte minutos seguidos.

- Pero voy a tener que marcharme en algún momento, Albus, y cuanto más nos enredemos, peor será cuando desaparezca, porque creo que es obvio que decirle "Perdona, pero vengo del futuro, cuídate" no es una opción. Llegado el momento, desapareceré sin más, ya lo he decidido.

Dumbledore la estudió con la mirada y luego soltó una carcajada de sincera diversión.

- Un poco tarde para lo de evitar enredarse, pequeña. Si no lo hubieses hecho ya, no tendrías esa cara de culpable.

Y Hermione tuvo que darle la razón.

Salió de la torre a mediodía. Una vez más y como siempre, el tiempo se le había pasado volando mientras Dumbledore le explicaba los escasos progresos que hacía con su problema. El castillo estaba sorprendentemente silencioso, no sólo en la zona norte, sino también en las habitaciones más utilizadas, y ella recorrió varios pasillos sin toparse con nadie hasta que, finalmente y para su sorpresa, consiguió encontrar a alguien.

Regulus Black salía del comedor pequeño. Solo.

Se miraron confusos durante unos segundos, aunque rápidamente se inclinaron como exigía el protocolo y el embajador habló primero.

- Me alegra encontraros más recuperada.

- Gracias. Para mí es un alivio poder salir de nuevo, el aburrimiento empezaba a volverse tedioso.

- Es agradable saber que volvéis con nosotros, las veladas sí que se han vuelto tediosas sin vuestra compañía – aseguró él, esbozando una sonrisa deslumbrante igual a la de su hermano.

Hermione sonrió también, con timidez, sintiéndose repentinamente acorralada.

- ¿Dónde… dónde se encuentra el resto? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- En el exterior, preparándose para mañana.

- ¿Mañana?

- Domingo, día de justas. Un enfrentamiento amistoso, desde luego – algo en su tono dio a entender a la chica que "amistoso" no era el término más adecuado para definir lo que sucedería. Regulus le tendió un brazo -. Vayamos a buscarles, lady Potter está allí y tendrá ganas de veros.

Hermione titubeó. La idea de enlazarse del brazo cobró súbitamente todo un nuevo abanico de significados, ya que con Regulus le dio la sensación de tratarse de un gesto mucho más formal y calculado de lo que lo habría sido con Harry o James, y claramente más íntimo, casi como el que tenía con Sirius. Por otro lado, la posibilidad de ofender a un invitado tan delicado como era un enviado de los Lestrange caló más hondo en su mente y, al final, aceptó con cierto recelo y salieron al patio trasero tomados por los brazos.

Efectivamente, al menos Regulus no le había mentido: todo el mundo estaba allí, desde las damas ocupadas en dirigir la decoración hasta los hombres, concentrados en un grupo numeroso y hablando y riendo por su cuenta. Hermione se sintió mucho más aliviada.

- Espero contar mañana con vuestros ánimos cuando me toque salir a escena – comentó Regulus en voz baja, para que sólo ella pudiese oírlo.

Nuevo titubeo.

- ¿Acaso necesitaréis mis ánimos para ganar? ¿Tan poca fe tenéis en vuestras habilidades? – replicó ella mordazmente, evitando de modo deliberado tener que dar una respuesta directa.

Regulus soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de demasiadas personas. De repente, la entrada hecha por ambos que apenas había llamado la atención se convirtió en foco de numerosas miradas y un puñado de entrecejos fruncidos. Entre otros, el entrecejo real.

- Siempre otorga más seguridad salir si se cuenta con la prenda de una dama especial – afirmó Regulus. Acto seguido, soltó su brazo, tomó su mano, la besó y fue a unirse al resto de caballeros con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Hermione tardó un poco más en reaccionar, pero también se apresuró por unirse a Lily y las demás, en un intento de distraer las atenciones de todos. Pronto, poco a poco, todo el mundo regresó a sus quehaceres, aunque la chica todavía tuvo durante un rato la incómoda sensación de tener los ojos de Sirius clavados en su nuca.

Lily fue mucho más directa.

- Menuda escena.

- Me pilló por sorpresa cuando te buscaba a ti y a los demás, no creí que negarle el brazo fuese la mejor idea del mundo – se defendió Hermione.

- Tranquila – se rió Lily, divertida por su agresividad -, yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero eso no significa que no vaya a pasarte factura. ¿Qué te ha dicho antes de despedirse?

- Que si mañana contaría con mi prenda, mis ánimos o algo así.

Lily escrutó al objeto de su charla con expresión molesta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se impacientó la castaña.

- Regulus Black no es ningún idiota, y si su hermano no se entera de por dónde está intentando colarse, se merece lo que se le venga encima.

- Se podría ser más críptica…

- Hermione, te están utilizando como elemento de distracción.

- Ja.

- No, nada de ja. Es evidente para cualquiera con ojos que Sirius te ha marcado como de su propiedad, por decirlo de alguna manera, y si los Lestrange han enviado a su comitiva con intención de comerle terreno, despistarle a golpe de cortejarte es, a mi modo de ver, la mejor manera de minar toda su atención – antes de que Hermione pudiese hablar, Lily añadió -: quizás tú no te des cuenta, Hermione, pero ejerces mucho poder sobre los hombres que te rodean.

Aquella frase acabó por descolocarla del todo, dejándola sin saber qué decir.

Entre tanto, al otro lado del patio, ocupados en preparar otros detalles completamente distintos a los de las mujeres, el grupo de caballeros mantenía sus propias conversaciones. Harry, al que la escena entre Regulus y Hermione había hecho ponerse muy a la defensiva, se había aproximado hasta su padre y sus dos viejos amigos, los cuales habían tenido una reacción muy similar, por mucho que Sirius se empeñase en mantener una actitud más o menos entera.

- Tu hermano se está tomando demasiadas libertades, seguro que no te referías a esto cuando le dijiste a él y a su tropa de serpientes que estaban en su casa – observó James.

- Bueno, Hermione es libre de hacer lo que quiera – repuso Remus, para desconcierto general -. No es que me guste la idea, pero no hay nada oficial entre vosotros.

- Hermione no tenía cara de estar disfrutando, precisamente – intervino Harry -. Dudo que vaya a darle una prenda mañana.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido y el chico se sonrojó y encogió de hombros.

- Les he leído los labios – se explicó.

- Tendrás que pedirle prenda tú, hermano – dijo James, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sirius.

El rey cambió su cara larga y esbozó una sonrisa canina.

- Supongo que no me queda más opción – admitió. Quizás Regulus, Snape y los suyos pudieran sacarle ventaja en aspectos políticos (aunque también lo dudaba sinceramente) pero él no se había ganado su fama por mera casualidad. Hermione era un hueso duro de roer, pero él estaba dispuesto a empeñarse a fondo.

Siempre lo estaba si el premio merecía la pena.

* * *

_Dejar reviews quema calorías..._


	10. Justas e injustas

**10 – Justas… e injustas**

A diferencia de la mayor parte de los que le rodeaban, nunca había sido de quedarse tirado en la cama durante horas y horas sin más intención que disfrutar de la horizontal. Solía levantarse relativamente temprano porque le gustaba sentirse activo y, además, siempre había algo que hacer, pero aquel día sucedió algo que hasta a él lo dejó desconcertado, porque ni siquiera había amanecido cuando abrió los ojos y ya no se vio capaz de conciliar más el sueño. Problemas de insomnio, a eso tampoco estaba acostumbrado. Encima, justo uno de los días en que más tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar estar bien despierto y descansado.

Tras dar un par de vueltas en la cama (vueltas elegantes, nada de eso de enredarse en las sábanas como un gusanillo) constató que no sería capaz de volver a dormirse, así que se levantó y vistió, sin ayuda de nadie (agradecía poder hacerlo solo de vez en cuando, el servilismo al rey a veces alcanzaba cotas insospechadas de estupidez y él, en cualquier momento, se veía obligado a darle la razón a la pelirroja acerca del protocolo), y salió de su dormitorio para, aunque sólo fuera, dar una vuelta por los pasillos.

Tardó unos minutos en recordar por qué nunca hacía eso: era horriblemente aburrido. No tenía con quien hablar, adónde ir o algo que comer, por lo que lo único que podía hacer hasta que el resto del mundo se levantase (más o menos en una hora) era deambular solitario por su propio castillo o volver a su cuarto. O ir a ver a los caballos (_no, vaya coñazo_). O practicar un poco con la espada (no, no tenía ganas). O ir a ver a Dumbledore (no, algo le decía que la ausencia de explosiones y humos indefinidos en la torre implicaba que el hombre dormía –él, que no parecía descansar, ¿tenía que elegir precisamente ese día?-). O leer un poco…

Le asaltó un súbito pensamiento, una esperanza casi, y fue hacia la biblioteca que había en el ala oeste del castillo. Con un poco de suerte y conociendo sus gustos, no sería el único insomne y aburrido del castillo.

Decepción. Allí sólo había una persona y no era la que a él le habría gustado.

Doble decepción: era Regulus.

Los dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos unos segundos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaron a la vez.

Nueva mirada recelosa.

- Me desperté y no sabía qué hacer, así que decidí venir a buscar algo que leer – Regulus decidió que, como invitado, le correspondía a él dar la primera explicación, aunque no fuese del todo sincera.

Sirius observó el libro que tenía en la mano, una copia muy pequeña de un romance caballeresco francés que le resultaba familiar. Frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente y dio una excusa parecida. Estaba ya a punto de darse media vuelta para irse a otro lugar cuando Regulus habló de nuevo:

- Le he pedido a la señorita Granger que me entregue una prenda para la justa de hoy.

El ceño del rey se hizo más profundo. Menos mal que estaba de espaldas a su hermano y le dio tiempo a borrarlo antes de darse la vuelta.

- Buena suerte – le deseó, no sin cierto sarcasmo.

- ¿Crees que no me la dará? – Regulus medio sonrió, haciendo más patente que nunca, gracias a la arrogancia, el parecido entre ambos.

- Creo que tiene otras personas a las que ofrecérsela.

- Como tú.

- Por ejemplo.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tienes más posibilidades que yo, si puede saberse?

Sirius soltó una carcajada que sonó a un ladrido socarrón y no contestó. Regulus puso mala cara.

- No eres infalible – le espetó sin resentimiento en la voz, más bien con la seguridad de quien cree firmemente lo que dice.

- Nunca he pretendido serlo, así la vida pierde gracia – aseguró el mayor antes de dejar la biblioteca. A su hermanito aún le faltaba mucho como para llegar a intimidarlo.

Pero, por si acaso, mantendría un ojo sobre él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres el firme brazo de un hombre que se sujete, guíe y proteja? – repitió, por cillonésima vez, Lily -. Ni mi marido ni mi hijo van muy allá, pero algo de lo que he dicho podrán hacer por ti si lo necesitas.

Ambos aludidos la miraron con el entrecejo fruncido y le gruñeron algo, siendo, más que nunca, réplicas casi exactas. Hermione sonrió.

- No, gracias. Algo me dice que ir del brazo de otro hombre no va a contribuir a sentirme más segura. Además, media corte cotillea ya sobre esa supuesta boda indigna que estamos a punto de realizar Harry y yo.

Los cuatro se rieron, divertidos por las elucubraciones de las mentes ajenas.

El patio trasero había sido completamente decorado y acicalado, dispuesto para que todos los miembros tanto de la corte Black como los invitados de la corte Lestrange pudiesen instalarse cómodamente a contemplar la mañana de justas que iba a tener lugar en breves. James, que participaría como la mayor parte de los caballeros allegados al rey, se despidió de su mujer y Hermione con un beso en la mano y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo antes de marcharse a la tienda levantada en un extremo donde tenía que prepararse con el resto. Harry, al igual que Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom, aún no participaría mientras su padre lo hiciese. Lily lo dejó junto a Hermione a los pocos segundos y fue a unirse al resto de damas adultas y casadas.

- ¿Tensa? – sonrió Harry con burla.

- Vagamente – Hermione le lanzó una mirada condescendiente.

- ¿Ya sabes a quién vas a entregar tu prenda, oh-muy-deseada-Afrodita?

- Eso, encima recochineo – se quejó ella -. Bastante tengo con lo mío, ¿no crees?

Harry se encogió de hombros y amplió más su sonrisa al ver cómo, cada uno por un lado distinto, los dos hermanos Black se acercaban a ellos.

- ¿Sigues sin querer que ejerza de tu protector? – preguntó, divertido, al ver la cara de ella ante semejante perspectiva.

- Sí. Pero si tienes algo para mimetizarme con el entorno, es bienvenido.

Obviamente, al no tener Harry nada que le sirviese, Hermione tuvo que quedarse en el sitio y esperar lo que viniese. Menos mal que no se había plantificado allí sin nada en mente. La idea de utilizar su deshecha varita para desaparecerse palpitó con fuerza en su cerebro saturado.

Los dos Black se detuvieron frente a ella, se lanzaron sendas miradas defensivas y volvieron a mirar a la chica. Por suerte, Harry se anticipó a que ninguno de los dos plantease la cuestión que los reunía.

- Hermione, te va a estallar la cara – comentó.

_Capullo_, pensó ella fulminándolo con una mirada. El chico se rió, Sirius convirtió su risa en tos y Hermione se centró en los Black que tenía delante.

- Lo siento – les dijo a ambos -. No he traído prenda de ninguna clase – anunció, para sorpresa de todos -. Odio que me pongan en compromisos y, como tampoco sabía qué, exactamente, tenía que traer, he decidido ahorrarnos todo este trance. Haríais bien en pedírselo a otra dama si lo que necesitáis es suerte – añadió con cierta nota de burla.

Regulus pareció ir a replicar, pero luego cerró la boca. Sirius, por su parte, poco acostumbrado a que las mujeres no le concediesen su buena suerte durante las justas, no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa indulgente y retirarse con la sensación del orgullo herido y de la satisfacción de ver a su hermano con un palmo de narices. Regulus también se marchó.

Hermione tomó entonces el brazo de Harry, que la recibió divertido.

- Vamos a sentarnos en una esquina y a planear nuestra boda, creo que será lo más fácil.

.

Los enfrentamientos comenzaron a las diez y media de la mañana, a juzgar por la posición del sol según Hermione. Las justas componían lo que ella denominaba un "deporte bárbaro", pero tuvo que admitir que era agradable sentir la emoción que proporcionaba el riesgo, incluso aunque ella no participase. Todo ello, sumado a la compañía de Harry y los comentarios que compartían con Neville, sentado en la fila de detrás, sirvieron para amenizar las horas que pasaron allí.

Llegados a cierto punto de la mañana, Hermione se cansó de estar sentada y les dijo a sus dos amigos que volvería en un momento para poder levantarse e ir a estirar las piernas. Salió de las gradas, las rodeó y se acercó a la tienda donde los caballeros guardaban sus lanzas y armaduras. Dudó y finalmente entró.

Había esperado un poco más de actividad por allí, pero estaba todo vacío, no quedaba nadie, y supuso que los que en esos momentos no se estaban enfrentando debían de estar presenciando el espectáculo desde otro sitio, a la espera de su turno. Bueno, eso lo hacía todo un poco más sencillo, quizás. Recorrió el espacio con cuidado de no tocar nada hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: las lanzas estaban sujetas por un armazón de madera en la esquina del fondo. Faltaban algunas cuyos huecos vacíos delataban, pero la que ella estaba buscando era fácilmente reconocible, más ornamentada y trabajada que el resto.

No podía ser más que la lanza del rey.

La rozó con los dedos unos segundos, insegura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

.

- ¿Hasta dónde has ido? – le preguntó Harry al verla regresar.

Ella se sentó a su lado y contempló los rostros interrogantes del moreno y Neville, que se había girado para escuchar la respuesta.

- No muy lejos – respondió ella, críptica -. ¿Quién sale ahora?

- Regulus Black y mi padre – dijo Neville -. Odia estas cosas, pero dice que antes prefiere perder un brazo que dejar ganar a alguno de la corte de los Lestrange. Luego mi madre le pellizca.

Harry y Hermione se rieron y atendieron al campo. Ambos caballeros, fácilmente identificables por los colores que adornaban sus caballos, tomaron sus posiciones. A la señal, ambos tomaron velocidad, acercándose rápidamente hasta que la lanza de Regulus Black embistió a Frank Longbottom y lo tiró del caballo. Un aplauso cortés se elevó entre los espectadores y Hermione jadeó, alarmada.

- Tranquila, no le ha pasado nada. Todos nuestros padres deben de haber recibido una docena de golpes como ese en su vida – le dijo Harry.

- No, ya lo sé, no es por eso, es que…

Nueva embestida y, de nuevo, Frank Longbottom cayó al suelo. Se le atribuyó un punto a Regulus y ambos se retiraron tras estrecharse cordialmente las manos.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto blanca – se preocupó Neville.

Hermione observó a Regulus levantarse la visera del casco para mirarla y dedicarle una inclinación de cabeza. Ella se mantuvo imperturbable, sin devolverle el gesto, y cuando él se retiró enterró la cabeza en las manos.

- Mierda, mierda… - musitó, deseando que no la oyesen.

- ¿Qué pasa? – repitieron sus dos compañeros.

- Que me equivoqué de lanza – murmuró ella para que nadie más los oyese -. Fui… fui a darle la cinta de mi vestido a Sirius, pero no estaba, así que la até en su lanza. Bueno, yo creí que era… que era su lanza, pero no, resulta que es la de… - sacudió la mano hacia el campo.

Harry posó la mano sobre la suya en ademán consolador. Neville no se acostumbraba a verlos tratarse con esos excesos de familiaridad, aunque no dijo nada.

- Sólo espero que…

Hermione levantó la cabeza y la frase murió en sus labios. Allí, al otro lado del campo, presenciando los enfrentamientos como otro cualquiera, aunque mucho más serio, estaba Sirius. Y le estaba dedicando una mirada indescifrable e indudablemente herida. Lo llamaron y se perdió de vista, dispuesto a prepararse para su propio enfrentamiento. La chica sacudió la cabeza, fastidiada. A ver cómo conseguía ahora darle una explicación.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para planteárselo, porque la reciente victoria de Regulus había llevado a que el último enfrentamiento de la mañana tuviese lugar entre los hermanos Black. Hermione gimió de nuevo entre dientes, la cosa no hacía más que mejorar por momentos.

Observó todo el proceso de preparación como si fuera a cámara lenta, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza y su mano apretando inintencionadamente la de Harry, que, aunque sorprendido al principio, le devolvió el apretón. Él era de la opinión de que quizás todo aquel jaleo serviría para que Hermione se aclarase de una dichosa vez con lo que quería hacer.

Los caballos adversarios emprendieron el galope antes de que ella pudiera procesarlo del todo. Sus patas parecían levantar mucho más polvo que todas las veces anteriores y, de repente, el sol brillaba demasiado, causándole calor en la cabeza. Notaba la mano de Harry, y la suya propia también, sudorosa, pero no la soltó, sino que apretó con más fuerza, como si fueran a resbalarse.

Vio la colisión como uno de esos anuncios de prevención de accidentes que ponían por la televisión en su época, despacio, con cada centímetro chocando y moviéndose con asombrosa lentitud. Vio una posición compleja y vio a Regulus cayendo de su caballo. Un nuevo aplauso de los espectadores consiguió relajarla, como una señal de que todo había pasado.

Hermione soltó la mano de Harry; quizás se estaba dando demasiados aires por pensar que iba a ser capaz de convertir en peor una rivalidad simple entre hermanos. Si ella estaba siendo en exceso engreída, se alegraba de que la sensación de opresión de su pecho sólo fuera por eso. La vanidad podía soportarla, pero no ver cómo ellos se herían en serio por su culpa.

Sí, hasta en su mente sonaba petulante, no era más que…

Hermione levantó la cabeza al oír la segunda colisión y el alboroto que se levantó tras ella. Su cerebro había adoptado el modo lento sin darse cuenta de que todo continuaba su desarrollo y mientras ella pensaba, los dos caballeros habían vuelto a enfrentarse. Esta vez, con no tan buenos resultados.

El cirujano de la corte salió al campo con otros varios caballeros para comprobar los daños. Regulus Black había tirado al rey de su caballo.

Y éste no se levantaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La jornada en el castillo se convirtió en un ir y venir apresurado de criados y médicos por los pasillos, siempre con el dormitorio del rey como centro. James y Remus permanecían dentro con Fran Longbottom y Regulus, entre otros, y de vez en cuando alguno salía para pasarle algo de información a Lily, que, junto a Hermione, se había instalado en la biblioteca para huir del ajetreo que reinaba allí.

Harry, que había pasado un par de horas en la habitación con su inconsciente padrino en compañía del resto de caballeros, se había retirado reticente después de que su madre y su amiga le asegurasen que podía hacerlo, que no necesitaban nada y estaban bien.

Aunque Hermione no tenía buena cara en absoluto.

Lily le había pedido que le explicase por qué tanto silencio y angustia y esa casi actitud culpable cuando todo el mundo sabía que en las justas siempre ocurrían accidentes. Hermione le había explicado su confusión con las lanzas y la sensación de que, si Sirius y Regulus se habían enfrentado con más saña de la debida, era por su culpa (aun a riesgo de sonar repelente) y que, por tanto, el estado del rey, también lo era. Y, después, ambas se habían quedado refugiadas en aquel rincón del castillo donde casi nadie iría a buscarlas.

Casi no hablaron hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

- Ese sentimiento de culpa va a destrozarte las entrañas – comentó Lily, levantando la mirada del libro que hojeaba.

- Siento no ser más divertida – replicó la castaña de forma casi automática.

- Bueno, eso aparte. Ni siquiera has comido.

- Porque no tengo hambre.

- Ay, parece que Su Majestad te importa más de lo que dejabas ver – Lily usó un tono medio burlón en un intento de animar un poco a su amiga.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y guardó silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, suspiró y cerró su propio libro. Tenía la sensación de que ya iba siendo de poner algunas cartas sobre la mesa.

- Sí, supongo que sí – admitió.

Sorprendida de haber tenido un efecto positivo, Lily también dejó su lectura.

- Me estoy enredando más de la cuenta, Dumbledore lo mencionó el otro día y yo ya sólo puedo darle la razón.

- ¿Aceptas entonces los cortejos de Sirius?

- Y lo que no son cortejos también. – Hermione le contó el episodio del segundo beso durante su convalecencia. Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron entusiasmados, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacer a su amiga partícipe de su felicidad, ya que entraron más personas a la biblioteca.

- Estáis de mejor humor que la última vez – observó Remus, receloso.

- Sí, ¿a qué se debe? – terció James.

- A cosas de mujeres – Lily cortó en seco tanto cotilleo -. ¿Cómo está Sirius?

- Medio abrió los ojos hace media hora, farfulló algo y se volvió a dormir. Los médicos ponen caras raras, pero creen que mejorará. Me recordó un poco a aquella vez que se emborrachó durante el cumpleaños de su padre… - James se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Y por qué no estáis allí vigilándole? – Lily parecía dispuesta a no dejar que Hermione soltase una palabra.

- Se ha quedado Harry para que todos los demás pudiésemos ir a cenar. Incluso los médicos – Remus lo dejó caer con una sonrisa compradora directamente dirigida a Hermione.

- Sí, sería muy fácil colarse para verle si se tuviese amistad con mi hijo… - añadió James, igual de falsamente disperso que su amigo.

Lily se levantó con los ojos en blanco.

- Sois un par de idiotas – los tomó de los brazos y tiró de ellos hacia la puerta. Desde allí se giró para mirar a Hermione -. Deberías ir a verle – aconsejó sin miramientos y, después, salió de la biblioteca llevándose al cotilla de su marido y a Remus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Supo que algo no iba bien en cuanto abrió los ojos y no vio nada. Nada de nada. Todo negro, como si siguiese con ellos cerrados. Luego sospechó que quizás se hubiese hecho de noche, parpadeó y se dio una oportunidad más para que las pupilas se le adaptasen a la oscuridad. Entonces ya consiguió atisbar algo.

Vio que estaba tumbado y notó un dolor en la cabeza, como si se la estuviesen estrujando con algún aparato de tortura. La luna, que no debía de estar llena del todo pero sí algo cargadita, dejaba entrar un fino hilillo de luz que hacía el entorno aún más tétrico, de historia de terror de las que su prima Bellatrix les contaba a James y a él cuando eran pequeños.

Le costó incorporarse un poco y notó unas punzadas tan intensas en la cabeza que lo dejó por imposible, pero, en el proceso de regresar a su posición original, alcanzó a atisbar algo que, estaba seguro, no debería estar allí.

Una persona.

Aunque no alcanzaba a ver quién era, pero le parecía una silueta muy femenina para tratarse de James. A menos que nunca hubiese observado bien a James antes, claro.

- Hmmpfh – masculló.

Escrutó un poco más la figura, pero estaba a contraluz y su rostro y toda su fachada delantera quedaba sumida en la negrura. Pensó en Lily.

- Lily – la llamó, en voz baja para que su cabeza no le doliese más todavía.

La persona ni se movió.

- Lily – hizo un esfuerzo por alzar un poco más la voz.

Se notó un leve movimiento, como si su perenne guardián hubiese cambiado de postura, pero nada más.

- ¡Lily! – inmediatamente, Sirius se arrepintió de haber hablado tan alto. Sintió cómo si cerebro se sacudía con un quejido.

Por lo menos, su intrusa alzó la cabeza, sobresaltada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, preocupada.

Es voz no era de Lily.

Sirius cerró los ojos de nuevo, molesto.

- Sí. No deberías estar aquí.

Hermione se estiró en su asiento, un incómodo sillón de madera que ella había intentado hacer un poco más confortable con un par de mantas. Tenía el cuello destrozado. El tono de Sirius era tan frío que habría congelado el infierno; Hermione pensó que tenía que ser broma que todavía estuviese mosqueado por lo de la prenda en la lanza equivocada estando en la situación en que se encontraba,

- La cinta era para ti, esperaba que la lanza más lujosa fuera la del rey – suspiró, cansada, como si estuviese concediéndole un capricho a un niño pequeño.

Sirius percibió el tono y se mosqueó un poco más, pero sus palabras sirvieron de amortiguador.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones – siguió en sus trece. Sabía que estaba haciendo el tonto, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Me siento culpable – añadió ella, ignorándole -. Cuando te vi en el suelo… No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí, todos creímos que estabas muerto y…

Se calló con miedo a delatarse demasiado, aunque algo le decía que ya lo había hecho.

Sirius se pasó una mano por la cara pesadamente.

- Harías bien en aclararle el conflicto a mi hermano o mañana anunciará vuestra boda – se rindió al final.

Hermione sonrió a medias, tanteando el ambiente.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar.

- Mejor, gracias.

Se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – Sirius abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Ella se giró y observó la ventana, dubitativa.

- No lo sé, algunas horas. Anochecía cuando entré – ella misma estaba sorprendida de haber aguantado tanto durmiendo en ese potro asesino que había convertido en cama. Vio a Sirius por el rabillo del ojo con una cara extraña -. Ni siquiera se te ocurra – dijo, leyéndole el pensamiento -, no te va a venir nada bien levantarte ahora.

- Aguafiestas… ¿Y qué? ¿Pensabas quedarte toda la noche para paliar tu culpa? – sonrió con arrogancia.

- La verdad es que sólo vine a verte un rato y luego pensaba llamar a James para que me relevase, pero me dormí – replicó ella, deseosa de bajarle los humos.

- Eso le resta romanticismo.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de romanticismo?

- Es bastante romántico que te hayas quedado velándome…

Sirius se interrumpió al verla revolverse en el asiento y frotarse el cuello.

- Puedes trasladarte a un sitio más cómodo si quieres – dijo con tono sugerente, palmeando el espacio a su lado.

Aunque la oscuridad le impidió verlo, pudo imaginarse la mueca sardónica de ella al responderle:

- Sí, claro. Eso es lo que marcan las leyes del decoro.

Sirius sonrió.

- Yo ya he estado sentado en tu cama, no es tan grave. No te tocaré hasta la noche de bodas, lo prometo.

Hermione bufó. Tardó unos segundos, pero, como era previsible, al poco rato el rey notó hundirse levemente el colchón en el lado de ella. Empezó a arrepentirse casi de inmediato; por muy convaleciente que estuviese, seguía siendo él mismo y Sirius Black tenía un reflejo de herencia genética que le obligaba a intentar conquistar a cualquier mujer atractiva a su alrededor. Y en aquellos momentos, Hermione era una mujer muy atractiva que había aceptado con más naturalidad de la esperada sentarse junto a él en la cama y que olía demasiado bien.

Menuda mierda tener la sensación de llevar un monolito sobre los hombros.

_A esto es a lo que llaman tensión sexual no resuelta_, pensó ella.

- Pues… deberías dormir, ahora que ya sabemos que no te has muerto… - musitó Hermione.

- Me he pasado el día durmiendo, ahora, ya que no puedo levantarme ni moverme porque no me dejas, te toca entretenerme.

- No sé por qué, pero no me gusta nada cómo suena eso.

- Te hacía mucho más casta, tienes la mente sucia – repuso él, divertido. No era algo que se viese a menudo entre las damas, pero resultaba refrescante.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

- Dijo el que invita a personas ajenas a compartir lecho… - contraatacó con un tono teatral.

Escuchó una risa parecida a un ladrido sonar a su izquierda y ella misma sonrió en la oscuridad. Una mano pesada y caliente se posó sobre las suyas, enlazadas en su regazo.

- Estás helada.

- NO voy a meterme bajo las sábanas, así que ni lo intentes.

Nueva risa.

- Lo siento, es instintivo.

- Pero tú sí que estás muy caliente, ahórrate los comentarios – Hermione recuperó una de sus manos y tanteó hasta posarla sobre su frente.

- Por mucho que me entusiasme la perspectiva – comenzó Sirius, que tenía a la chica prácticamente sobre él en una postura torcida y con el escote a centímetros de su nariz aunque no pudiese verlo bien y deleitarse -, te diré que me encuentro bien, gracias.

Y, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras previas de ella o su propio malestar, se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero de madera tallada. La mano de Hermione resbaló hasta quedar apoyada en su mejilla, donde notó los músculos contraerse al esbozar él una mueca plácida.

- ¿Ves? Yo no me lo tomo como si me estuvieses acosando – murmuró. Hermione notó su aliento muy cerca y comprendió de repente la posición en la que se encontraban.

- ¿Vas a besarme otra vez sin mi permiso? – preguntó ella, también en voz baja, como si existiese alguna posibilidad de que los escuchasen.

- No – por un momento, creyó que Sirius aún estaba bromeando hasta que escuchó lo que dijo después -. Yo ya he hecho suficiente, ¿no crees? Ahora toca que tú me beses a mí.

Sus voces convertidas en murmullo parecían crear una atmósfera propicia y Hermione se vio tentada a hacerlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que, aparte de que eso sería contraproducente para todo aquello por lo que estaba trabajando, en la situación actual sólo podría dar lugar a malentendidos. Le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y se separó para regresar a su posición original.

- Veo que ya estás mucho mejor, así que creo que me iré a mi habitación – anunció, divertida por el mero hecho de imaginarse la cara que debía de estar poniendo -. ¿Quieres que avise a un médico para que venga a echarte un vistazo?

- No hace falta – respondió él con tono de sentirse derrotado pero tomárselo con deportividad -. Mis trucos de seducción no funcionarían igual de bien con Madame Pomfrey.

Escuchó la voz de Hermione, quien soltó una risilla ya desde la puerta.

- Bien, como quieras. Aunque tampoco es que hayan sido un éxito aplastante conmigo.

Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recorrió rápidamente el corredor hasta sus propios aposentos. Acababa de escaparse de la boca del lobo por los pelos, porque no estaba dispuesta a firmar la rendición tan rápido.

Un minuto, ¿qué rendición? ¿En qué punto se había convertido aquello en un ridículo juego de conquistas?

* * *

_Bien, no me odiéis. __Sé que tenía esto olvidado de la mano de Dios, pero he sido una persona muy atareada últimamente y con bastante poca inspiración, todo sea dicho de paso, así que esto es lo mejor que puedo ofreceros._

_Siento que muchas os hayáis creado esperanzas para nada, pero es que Hermione es un poco estrecha (dicho así, con la boca pequeña y en voz baja, que también tiene muy mala leche)._

_Por cada review que me dejéis, salvaréis un gatito._

_Apresurada por el trabajo que se le acumula, se despide de ustedes…_

_Kira (con amor, ¿eh?, que conste)_


	11. Cuando el río suena

**11 – Cuando el río suena…**

- Oye, cada día es más difícil sacarte de la cama – se quejó Lily, observando el bulto de sábanas enredadas en que se había convertido su amiga -. El próximo día me traeré refuerzos. Mi marido y mi hijo el mojigato se negarán, pero seguro que si se lo pido a Sirius, está aquí en menos que canta un gallo.

- Eres mala y te odio – gruñó una amortiguada voz a la altura de la almohada. Después, hubo un suspiro y Hermione se irguió con el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera pasado la noche con los dedos en un enchufe -. Ayer me acosté tardísimo por hacerle una visita a _su Majestad_.

- Es bueno ver que has recobrado el tono irónico. Desayuna algo y cuéntame.

La pelirroja le tendió una bandeja llena de comida y las dos se acomodaron sobre la cama. Consciente de que si no contaba con la opinión de la sabia lady Potter, le daría un ataque, Hermione no se molestó en censurar ni una coma de lo sucedido la noche anterior. La sonrisa de Lily crecía por minutos a cada nueva palabra que escuchaba, hasta que Hermione se vio obligada a dejar de hablar para que no se pareciese más al gato de Cheshire.

- Bueno, pues ya está. Tenlo en vilo un par de días, para que lo coja con ganas, y luego bésale, déjale que te pida en matrimonio y tened un montón de niños de ojos grises y pelo castaño – acabó diciendo.

- No tienes gracia.

- No pretendía ser un chiste. No del todo, vamos – la pelirroja frunció el ceño con reproche -. ¿Qué problema tienes?

_No, nada, una tontería. Soy bruja, vengo de cinco siglos más tarde y Dumbledore me ayuda a encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa. Dejando eso a un lado…_

- Es… complicado – dijo Hermione, sin embargo.

- Simplifícalo.

Hermione agitó suavemente la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más, y Lily suspiró.

- Oye, ya sé que no eres de aquí y que en alguna parte alguien te está buscando. Créeme, lo sé, pero cuando llegaste no te brillaban los ojos del modo en que lo hacen ahora, así que algo bueno debes de haber encontrado aquí para ello. ¿No merece la pena? Si haces un balance de las cosas, ¿Sirius no merece la pena lo suficiente como para que elijas quedarte?

Las palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría, y Hermione supo que la perseguirían durante mucho tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El castillo había recuperado su actividad sin tregua habitual. Los médicos ya no estaban preocupados en absoluto por el bienestar del rey y todos sus cortesanos habían encontrado una u otra manera de hacerle saber su alegría ante su buen estado. Incluso Regulus y los suyos habían pasado a presentarle sus respetos de un modo casi sarcástico. Sin embargo, a pesar de gustarle ser el centro de atención y contar con todas las comodidades y el privilegio de un día sin hacer absolutamente nada, Sirius se vio decepcionado ante la ausencia de la persona que más le habría interesado ver.

No necesitó más que ver la cara de su pelirroja amiga para saber que había tenido lugar una reunión femenina, puede que de emergencia, y eso le levantó por completo al ánimo. Lily, por su parte, se negó en redondo a soltar prenda sobre lo que fuera que se hubiese dicho en esa reunión y, al final, Remus tuvo que evitar que Sirius se levantase para seguirla cuando ella dejó la habitación con su marido y su hijo tras una reverencia sardónica.

Harry fue otro de los que preguntó por la castaña. Sabía que su madre iba todas, o casi todas, las mañanas a despertarla y le extrañó no encontrarla en la habitación de Sirius, dado que también sabía lo preocupada que había estado. Pero no llegó a verla en toda la mañana y, a la hora de la comida, la mesa se sirvió sin el rey, que seguía en su dormitorio, y sin la chica, que continuaba desaparecida. Lily no parecía preocupada, así que debía de saber dónde se había metido, aunque se negó a decírselo alegando que no era asunto suyo. Resignado a no enterarse de nada hasta que las fuerzas femeninas quisiesen lo contrario, él también encontró un modo de escabullirse y desaparecer para poder bajar a la zona del servicio y ver a Ginny, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y tan interesada como el resto por la salud del rey.

Dado que Sirius era la figura clave del castillo, su ausencia estuvo bien presente en todas y cada una de las mentes de la corte, aunque no así la de Hermione. Sin embargo, tampoco pasó desapercibida: Draco Malfoy se fijó en ello inmediatamente, más inquieto que otra cosa y consciente de que Regulus y Snape también se habrían percatado. Le ponía nervioso pensar en los intereses que pudiesen tener en ella y, sobre todo, adónde serían capaces de llegar por alcanzarlos. Cada vez que miraba a los ojos de Snape le daba la sensación de estar viendo dos puertas abiertas a cualquier cosa.

Y Hermione… Bueno, Hermione había subido a su escondrijo favorito, perfecto espantapájaros para el resto de personas en el castillo por las constantes explosiones, los humos de colores y los olores extraños. Últimamente había habido bastante poco de todo ello, más que nada porque Dumbledore había preferido observarla mientras ella le hacía pequeñas demostraciones de su magia con los restos de su varita y los dos investigaban acerca de un modo para enviar de vuelta a su tiempo a la chica.

Lo malo de Dumbledore era que, aunque era un cotilla, Hermione no se veía capaz de contarle a él las mismas cosas que a Lily, y era una pena, porque estaba segura de que sus consejos, como todos los que daba, habrían sido igual de buenos o incluso mejores respecto a ese tema. Al final, en medio de su confusión, había terminado optando por plantear una versión resumida y minimizada ante su anciano mentor y cruzando los dedos bajo su vestido por no estar quedando como una idiota.

- Mi chica pelirroja siempre ha dado buenos consejos – fue todo lo que dijo el viejo.

Fuera hacía sol y la luz entraba por el ventanuco, cayendo con fuerza y llenando la estancia. Casi daba pena no estar en el campo, más allá de los muros, hablando y riendo despreocupadamente en mitad de un paseo a caballo, como hacían otras damas. Hermione boqueó ligeramente, sin hacer ningún ruido. Menuda ayuda se había ido a buscar.

- ¿Eso significa que no voy a volver a casa? – preguntó finalmente con tono descorazonado.

- Yo no he dicho eso, pequeña – la reprendió Dumbledore -, pero deberías ser práctica. Por lo que me has contado, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo importante que es para una mujer tener un respaldo en esta época. Por muy liberal que sea Sirius y su gobierno en algunos aspectos, no puedes olvidarte de dónde estás atrapada: una mujer sigue sin ser mucho por estos lares.

- Entonces… ¿qué me estás diciendo? – Hermione lo miró sin saber si estaba comprendiendo del todo bien sus palabras.

- Que hay que saber mirar las cosas con perspectiva. Sirius es el rey y se ha enamorado de ti…

- Encaprichado.

- No, enamorado. Lily te dará una versión arcoirista porque en el fondo es una sensiblera empedernida, pero yo te estoy dando la visión objetiva, jovencita. Sirius no ha conocido nunca a una chica con tu temperamento y eso le tiene totalmente obnubilado. Puede que haya nacido en la época equivocada… - Dumbledore se rió de forma cascada y Hermione carraspeó para devolverle a la realidad -. Tú se lo estás poniendo difícil, no porque quieras o por hacerte la interesante, como otras han intentado antes que tú, sino porque crees realmente que las cosas deberían ser de otro modo y quizás no te falte razón. De cualquier manera, ahora te toca dar un paso, para bien o para mal, y tú sabes muy bien qué hacer para que resulte de una u otra forma. Por otro lado, tú también te has prendado de él, o, si no, no estarías aquí utilizándome de consejero, y lo único que buscas es que alguien te diga que no hagas lo que en realidad sí quieres hacer. Puedes dejar que te corteje y puedes entregarte a él todo lo que quieras, Hermione, sólo tienes que ser sincera tal y como tu conciencia te pide que lo seas a lo largo del proceso. Convertirte en el interés mejor protegido del rey puede tener alguna cosa mala, pero en general sería perfecto para ti, que nadie sabe ni quién eres ni de dónde has salido y que parece que te has quedado aquí sólo temporalmente.

Dumbledore se detuvo para tomar aire, beber agua y comprobar el efecto que sus palabras estaban teniendo sobre ella. La chica lo escuchaba con la mirada baja, ocultando su rostro para poder pensar con serenidad… más o menos.

- Sirius y tú haríais una pareja estupenda y los dos seríais felices, pero tendrías que contarle a él todo lo que me has contado a mí para que la situación fuese justa, y una vez que lo hicieras, él se lo creyera y se le pasase el susto, probablemente te pediría que dejases de buscar un modo de regresar a tu tiempo, lo cual sería muy comprensible. Y tú te verías entonces entre la espada y la pared, porque tendrías que elegir entre hacerle daño a alguien a quien quieres, que te quiere y que se ha portado bien contigo o volver al lugar del que no deberías haber salido.

Nueva pausa, más agua, más silencio.

- Y tienes que tener presente la posibilidad, Hermione, de que no seamos capaces de devolverte a tu época. Puede que tengas que quedarte aquí para el resto de tus días y, en ese caso, tendrías que forjarte una vida aquí de todas formas. ¿Qué tendría de malo casarte y hacer lo que todas las demás? Desde luego, ganarías más que ellas, te convertirías en reina, podrías cambiar muchas cosas…

Esta vez, cuando Dumbledore dejó de hablar lo hizo definitivamente. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Entonces, Hermione levantó la cabeza con expresión decidida.

- No quiero tomar mis decisiones en base a una necesidad económica o social. Sé cómo suelen terminar esas cosas, me leí _Los Pilares de la Tierra_… Un libro de mi época… Da lo mismo. Yo no debería estar aquí, lo que significa que estoy modificando todas vuestras existencias con mi presencia y acabaría por arruinar la de Sirius por completo si aceptase la posición privilegiada que me ofrece. Él no sabe nada de todo este lío y así debería seguir.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza y dio media vuelta, resignado, para seguir trabajando en su mesa.

- Pero le quiero – añadió Hermione sin bajar la voz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de Harry resonó por la biblioteca con un leve eco. Hermione, la única presente en toda la sala, sentada a una mesa con una pluma en la mano, un tintero en la mesa y una pila de hojas de papel con la tinta ya seca a su lado, se giró para mirar cómo su cabeza asomaba por la rendija de la puerta y le lanzaba una mirada interrogante y curiosa.

- Claro – respondió ella, y mientras Harry entraba ella tomó la última hoja escrita y la apiló bocabajo sobre las demás.

- ¿Qué haces? – Harry se sentó en el banco junto a ella y le sonrió -. No has venido a comer y por la pinta que tienes, da toda la impresión de que tampoco pensabas bajar a cenar.

- He almorzado con Dumbledore en su torre.

- Pasas mucho tiempo con él últimamente, empiezas a intrigarme. Debería subir algún día para ver qué os traéis entre manos.

- Nada muy interesante, tranquilo, yo creo que te aburrirías allá arriba. Tienes el mismo temperamento que tu padre – Hermione sonrió significativamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y ahora qué haces? – tomó con dos dedos la pila de hojas, evaluándola. Hermione le apartó de forma sutil para evitar que viese lo que estaba escribiendo y trató de desviar la conversación.

- He tenido suerte, es un privilegio esto del papel y la pluma, no esperaba que me lo fuesen a dar tan fácilmente.

- Pero ¿qué escribes?

- Una crónica – improvisó ella sin decir del todo la verdad y sin decir del todo una mentira -. No sé si llegaré a terminarla, espero que sí. Hasta entonces, no pienso dejar que nadie la lea.

- ¿Ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo?

- A él menos que a nadie. Resultaría demasiado crítico – lo pinchó ella burlonamente y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

Con cuidado de no romper los faldones del vestido, la chica se levantó del banco y tomó un trozo de cordel con el que ató las páginas. Después las tomó en brazos y le hizo una seña a Harry para que la acompañase mientras iba a dejarlas a su habitación.

Le preguntó por su tarde para mantenerlo distraído y que no hiciese más preguntas, y él se lanzó al relato de su aventura por los pasillos del servicio y de su encuentro con Ginny. Cada vez que hablaba de ella, se le iluminaban los ojos y a Hermione le daba más pena: fueran lo tolerantes que fueran sus padres, si Harry al final se decidía a casarse con Ginny iba a tener que enfrentarse a una dura resistencia, cotilleos y murmuraciones de toda la corte. Les deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo, pero sabía que no iba a resultarles fácil en absoluto.

- Será mejor que espere fuera – dijo Harry, meneando la cabeza en dirección a dos doncellas que los observaban de reojo y cuchicheaban.

Hermione asintió, entró al dormitorio y guardó la pila de hojas en la funda de un almohadón antes de ponerlo bajo la cama. Iba a tener que ser cautelosa con su pequeño secreto, aunque no creía que a nadie pudiese interesarle lo más mínimo lo que tuviese que decir en su escrito a no ser que lo supiese de antemano. Se sentó unos segundos sobre la cama y suspiró.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Seis días más tarde, cuando Sirius ya estaba totalmente recuperado y llevaba ya cinco fuera de la cama, sufrió el acceso de irritabilidad que llevaban esperando todos los que lo rodeaban. Ante sus primeras manifestaciones, James sonrió condescendiente y le pidió a la joven doncella que la había sufrido que se marchase todo lo amablemente que pudo sin que se le escapase la risa. Remus y él tuvieron que cruzar una mirada de complicidad para ponerse de acuerdo y sincronizarse.

- Hombre, por fin. Ya pensábamos que no ibas a dar señales de vida – se rió Remus.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Llevas una semana sin hablar con Hermione, era mucho pedir que aguantases más con entereza y caballerosidad – terció James, despatarrado en su asiento.

- ¿Dónde se mete? – se exasperó él.

- ¿La necesitas por algo en especial o…? – tanteó Remus con cierta burla.

Sirius no contestó.

- Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué pasó en ese cuarto cuando estabais solos? Dime que no la has dejado encinta, por lo menos – pidió Remus.

- Claro que no, ¿por quién me tomas?

Su respuesta se ganó dos miradas escépticas y elocuentes, y él gruñó exasperado.

- Tu hijo debería servirme para encontrarla, son como uña y carne, ¿no? – se quejó el rey, mirando a su mejor amigo.

- Tengo entendido que últimamente ya no pasan tanto tiempo juntos. Hermione sube mucho a ver a Dumbledore y pasa la mitad de su tiempo en la biblioteca escribiendo no se sabe qué, y Harry…

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho hasta ahora? – se quejó Sirius, poniéndose en pie.

- Para ver cuánto aguantabas. Me has hecho ganar algo de oro – James sonrió con maldad.

Sirius abandonó la sala. En ningún momento se percató de la figura que se escondía entre las sombras del pasillo y que lo había escuchado todo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Draco Malfoy se inclinó cuando ella giró la cabeza para mirarle y la hizo sonreír con su gesto. Se había vuelto extrañamente formal y cortés desde su pequeña conversación.

- Sí – una vez más y como siempre que la interrumpían, Hermione dejó bocabajo su última hoja para que no la pudiesen leer.

- Es la primera vez que entro aquí en mucho tiempo. ¿Estás muy ocupada?

- No mucho, ¿quieres hablar de algo en particular?

- Sólo tenía ganas de verte,…

Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas por un carraspeo y la aparición estelar del rey en persona, que los observaba sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Inmediatamente, Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y el ambiente tensarse. Ella sabía muy bien que no sentía nada por Draco aunque a él no le pasase lo mismo, pero Sirius parecía ver un enemigo en cada persona del sexo masculino que se le acercaba. Cualquier día, se pondría celoso de Slughorn y ella tendría que meter la cabeza en un cubo para ahogar las risas. Claro que, en gran parte, esto era culpa suya, por no poner las cosas en claro desde un principio para todos y, en especial, para Sirius.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No parece que fuera a importarte mucho de ser así – observó Hermione y vio, con satisfacción, cómo Sirius suspiraba resignado ante su insolencia.

Draco se levantó, hizo una inclinación de cabeza para ambos y dijo:

- Creo que es mi señal para retirarme – antes de marcharse.

Durante unos segundos, Sirius y Hermione se miraron en silencio.

- No me gusta mucho que te relaciones con él – comentó Sirius, tratando sin éxito de dotar de un tono despreocupado a sus palabras.

- ¡Es tu sobrino!

Sirius se encogió de hombros, poco dispuesto a dar más explicaciones que, en realidad, no había pensado. Era sólo una sensación, pero si le decía eso a la chica, ésta alegaría que era un celoso paranoico y él no estaba preparado para mantener esa conversación.

- ¿Qué es eso? – cambió de tema, señalando el par de hojas con la tinta ya seca que había sobre la mesa.

- Algo que te dejaré leer cuando llegue el momento, todavía no – contestó ella sin un atisbo de vergüenza o recelo. Sabía que la curiosidad empezaría a reconcomer al monarca desde ya y eso la hizo sentirse extrañamente poderosa y satisfecha. Por otro lado, pensaba dejárselo leer, sólo que aún no era el momento.

Se miraron sin decir nada o, más bien, sin saber qué más decir.

- ¿Has pensado algo en nuestra última conversación? – Sirius lanzó la flecha con una expresión maliciosa aflorando a sus labios.

- No mucho, la verdad – respondió ella con naturalidad -, he estado demasiado ocupada con tu sobrino – añadió, sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

- Cuando quieres, eres una bruja – suspiró él, acortando distancias para sentarse junto a ella en el banco.

"No lo sabes bien" pensó la chica casi divertida y se giró para mirarle a la cara. Él tenía una pierna a cada lado del banco y estaba al límite de invadir su espacio personal. Sirius tomó una de sus manos de uñas cortas y manchadas de tinta y la observó con interés.

- Nunca he visto las manos de una dama tan sucias – comentó, con la clara intención de molestarla.

- Nunca he visto a un caballero con menos respeto por las normas sociales – replicó Hermione sonriendo y, casi inconscientemente, se acercó un poco más a él.

Sirius también sonrió, envalentonado por su gesto. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que no estaban solos en la biblioteca ni de que esa tercera persona, que había sido todo ojos y oídos en el castillo durante los últimos días, salía de allí sin hacer ningún ruido para poner en antecedentes a Severus Snape y, por consiguiente, a Regulus Black. Conocer los avances del rey y la dama de origen incierto supondría un factor importante para ellos, dado que sus planes de minar su atención mediante el acercamiento a la chica estaban fallando estrepitosamente. Si no recurrían a algo drástico pronto, perderían la escasa ventaja que pudiesen conseguir; necesitaban provocar al monarca para que tuviese una reacción excesivamente visceral y diese el primer paso hacia la guerra. Y, sin lugar a dudas, el factor clave era la chica.

Snape y Regulus coincidirían con su opinión, seguro.

Pero, mientras la sombra del espionaje se deslizaba discretamente fuera de la biblioteca, nuestra pareja continuaba demasiado ocupada.

- Cualquier día me pondré celoso de Dumbledore. Si llego a saber que iba a robarte tanto tiempo, me lo habría pensado dos veces antes de subirte allí la primera vez – comentó Sirius.

- Dumbledore es un buen amigo – contestó Hermione -. Me da una visión distinta de las cosas, me hace pensar…

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Cosas – Hermione carraspeó, visiblemente incómoda de pronto, y Sirius no pudo menos que preguntarse qué no le estaba contando y desde hacía cuánto tiempo. No había tenido ninguna duda respecto a Hermione más que al principio, cuando desconocía su procedencia e historia, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir de nuevo el mismo vacío en el estómago que entonces.

- Oh, ya veo lo que pasa… - dijo Sirius como iluminado de repente -. Le hablas de mí, ¿cierto? – esbozó una sonrisa e imitó la voz de Hermione de un modo bastante logrado – "Oh, abuelete, es taaaan apuesto, gallardo caballero, este hombre."

- Cállate – le gruñó ella, dándole un manotazo sin mucho éxito, ya que él recuperó su mano entre las suyas y la sostuvo de nuevo.

- "Me tiene totalmente prendada con sus elegantes maneras. Nadie puede igualarse a su persona."

- Te lo digo en serio, eres insoportable.

- "Es tan listo, divertido, fantástico, maravilloso, perf…"

Por muy bien que se lo estuviese pasando Sirius con las alabanzas de sí mismo para sí mismo, lo dejó sin cuestionárselo ni un minuto. Porque Hermione, que interiormente se replanteaba muy en serio su escasa capacidad de autocontrol y raciocinio, le estaba besando, y aunque él contaba con que la experiencia se repitiese a menudo a partir de ese momento, decidió aprovecharla al cien por cien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Señores, antes de que me odien por mi inexcusable (bueno, un poco sí) tardanza, he de decir que este ha sido el capítulo de la rendición de Hermione. Estaba claro que la muchacha no iba a durar mucho con Sirius pelando la pava por ahí, pero seguro que no os lo esperabais TAN pronto._

_Bueno, la razón es que, a partir de aquí, comienzan las segundas historias de verdad, aunque no sé cuándo podré actualizar de nuevo. Lo que quiero que quede claro es que no me olvido de que tengo esto empezado y, creedme, si en algún momento, por lo que sea, veo que tengo que dejarlo colgando más en serio, os avisaré._

_Dejando esto a un lado, por cada review que enviáis, salváis una secuoya californiana. Saludos desde Narnia,_

_Kira_


	12. Divide y vencerás

_Voy a prescindir de disculpas y excusas, porque no sería más que haceros perder el tiempo sin que pudieseis leer lo que os traigo. Sólo os diré que siento la espera tan larga y que realmente actualizo cuando puedo, que la vida está muy dura. Un abrazo y gracias por la paciencia,_

_Kira_

* * *

**12 – Divide y vencerás**

Fue un beso largo y cálido, más lanzado de lo que cualquiera de los dos habría imaginado viniendo de ella, pero por lo visto todo su ser estaba reaccionando sin permiso de su cabeza, así que tampoco era de extrañar. Se aferró a su cuello con las dos manos, como si estuviera a punto de caerse a pesar de estar sentada, y se acercó a él todo lo que pudo. Sirius, aunque sorprendido al principio, la tomó por la cintura con cuidado, preparado para que ella se apartase sobresaltada en cualquier momento, y tras comprobar que eso no iba a suceder, dejó que sus propias manos vagasen libremente por su espalda, disfrutando de la cercanía.

Fue Hermione quien tuvo que detener el momento cuando notó que las caricias de Sirius comenzaban a desplazarse hacia sitios más recónditos, más audaces.

- No te pases – le dijo, apartando sus labios lo mínimo necesario.

- Vale – aceptó él sin contemplaciones, devolvió las manos a su lugar de salida y volvió a atrapar su boca en un nuevo beso.

Ella se dejó llevar. Por unos segundos se preguntó qué clase de idiota había sido durante las últimas semanas como para haber estado evitando precisamente aquello. Una sensación como ésa no podía ser mala. ¿Y qué si ella no pertenecía a ese tiempo? Sentía que encajaba mejor en muchos aspectos, y lo que estaba pasando habría sido impensable en su siglo XX, lo cual, ahora que sabía en qué consistía, era toda una lástima.

Sin embargo…

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sirius cuando ella se apartó apenas unos milímetros por segunda vez.

- Así no – murmuró ella.

- Lo estábamos haciendo muy bien – repuso él, contrariado.

Hermione sonrió y quitó los brazos de su cuello, pero él no dejó que se separase del todo, sino que mantuvo sus manos sobre su espalda, aún abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Te arrepientes tan pronto? – añadió Sirius, evaluándola con la mirada.

Hermione suspiró y dejó caer inertes los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin saber qué hacer con ellos. Quería darle alguna explicación que no la delatase, quería excusarse sin ofenderle, pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir que no fuese a sonar a mentira o estupidez.

- Hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar… que yo tengo que aclararte – se corrigió ella.

- Soy todo oídos – el rostro del rey se tornó serio, pero no hizo ningún ademán de ir a soltarla.

- Ahora no puedo, no…

Sirius también suspiró y, finalmente, apartó de ella sus brazos con cuidado de no resultar muy brusco. Estaba exasperado.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con las horas que pasas escribiendo y en compañía de Dumbledore en la torre? – preguntó, controlando el tono de su voz y lanzando una mirada escrutadora hacia la pila de hojas escritas que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- Sí – respondió la chica, incapaz de mentirle.

- Y es algo importante y vergonzoso o malo, porque no me lo has contado ni a mí ni, estoy seguro, tampoco a Lily – el tono de Sirius era una mezcla entre la deducción y el reproche.

Hermione estuvo a nada de bajar la cabeza como si la hubiesen pillado en falta, pero en el último momento alzó un poco más de lo normal la barbilla, casi altiva. No iba a dejar que el rey la intimidase por el mero hecho de ser quien era y estar ante ella adoptando una actitud dominante. Puede que en el siglo XVI las cosas se hiciesen así, pero a ella la habían educado de otra manera. Por un instante tuvo la sensación de estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, cara a cara con algún slytherin desagradable.

- No es algo que pueda contarse a la ligera, te lo aseguro – replicó ella con frialdad.

- ¿Es por lo que no querías acercarte a mí?

- Sí. Es la razón por la que no _debo_ acercarme a ti; y quiero enseñártela, de verdad, no tienes ni idea de los quebraderos de cabeza que me está causando, porque cuanto antes lo sepas antes serás libre de elegir y antes me sentiré un poco menos peor persona – Hermione dijo todo esto sin hacer pausas y mirando por la ventana.

Sirius la examinó con la mirada, como calibrando el grado de sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Por eso creo que será mejor que nos mantengamos separados y cordiales hasta que puedas conocer toda la verdad – añadió la chica con esfuerzo.

Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero no llegó a decir nada y volvió a cerrarla. Había conseguido avanzar mucho en lo que a Hermione respectaba, como si hubiese estado intentando tomar un castillo y ahora, a diez metros de la sala del trono, lo hubiesen detenido a golpe de espada.

La chica, al comprobar que el silencio iba a prolongarse, se puso en pie y recogió sus hojas. Se debatió entre besarle en la mejilla o no, casi a modo de despedida; finalmente esbozó una sonrisa forzada y salió de la biblioteca dejando a su augusta majestad muy, muy confusa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mi__ señor,_

_ Su Majestad y la joven desconocida han tenido un encuentro en la biblioteca. Nuestros ojos se han ocupado de seguir atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos para asegurarse de que la situación no sobrepasaba los límites que vos habíais considerado prudentes para vuestras intenciones, pero no ha habido necesidad de intervenir en ningún momento. Esa muchacha sabe perfectamente cómo actuar para conseguir lo que pretende y resulta casi placentero comprobar con qué facilidad lleva y trae al Rey con el mero movimiento de un dedo de la mano._

_ Sé que podríais considerarlo una impertinencia, pero creo que la joven nos serviría de mucho si lográsemos ponerla de nuestro lado. Como ya os he dicho, Su Majestad parece hechizado por sus encantos y sería capaz de propiciarnos muchas situaciones ventajosas si supiésemos encontrar la manera de convencerla para aceptar nuestros términos. Sé que vos, con vuestra superior inteligencia, ya habréis considerado todas las posibilidades que esa idea nos brinda, por lo que supongo que mis palabras no son más que un reflejo atrasado y probablemente maltrecho de vuestra astucia. _

_ Por otro lado, quiero avisaros de que el joven Malfoy también ha denotado mucho interés por la chica y ella parece, si no disfrutar, sí bien responder a sus atenciones. Quizás fuese el arma de atracción a nuestro lado perfecta. Lucius Malfoy no está nada satisfecho con la relación, pero Draco os debería lealtad eterna si vos propiciaseis un enlace entre los dos muchachos, más allá de todo lo que su padre pudiese objetar. _

_ Os mantendremos informado, siempre leales y a vuestros pies._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus Snape nunca había sido un hombre muy comunicativo. Le gustaba la soledad y perderse en sus propias reflexiones, pero también encontraba placer en cosas más mundanas, como en la satisfacción de mirar a la mayoría del mundo por encima del hombro o el rostro de una mujer hermosa. En realidad, aunque todos los que lo rodeaban pensasen lo contrario, era bastante sencillo hacerle feliz, porque sabía cómo resignarse.

Si Severus Snape hubiese respondido a la imagen pesimista que todos tenían de él, habría corrido a suicidarse en mitad de aquella cena. Sin embargo, casi todos desconocían que él tenía un buen motivo para querer estar allí esa noche. Pocas personas sabían de su interés en uno de los comensales y, desde luego, ninguna se alegraba mucho al respecto; sobre todo gracias al hecho de que, desde que había comenzado la velada, sus ojos negros no se habían despegado de la bella cara de lady Potter.

- ¿Qué rollo se traen? – preguntó Hermione, más para sí misma que para Harry, que caminaba a su lado, como casi siempre enganchado a su brazo.

- ¿Cómo dices? – repuso el chico, sin comprender.

- Que… Snape mira mucho a tu madre, ¿se conocen?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Mi madre pasó casi toda su vida, hasta casarse con mi padre, viajando de corte en corte con sus padres, porque el abuelo estaba preocupado de que no tuviese ninguna perspectiva de matrimonio y de tener que acabar arreglando algo él. No tenía ningunas ganas de casar a mamá por conveniencia. Igual se conocieron cuando mamá estuvo en la corte de los Lestrange.

Hermione asintió, aunque tuvo la sensación de que allí había mucho más de lo que Harry le estaba contando. Si Snape seguía mirando a Lily con tanta fijación, acabaría haciéndole un boquete en la cara.

- Voy a decirles a mis padres lo de Ginny – anunció entonces el chico, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

La castaña giró el cuello tan deprisa que un crujido se extendió entre ella y su pareja. Harry la miró preocupado, pero sin perder la enorme sonrisa nerviosa que le había iluminado la cara.

- ¿Esta noche?

- Sí, quiero llevármelos aparte en cuanto pueda. ¿Me ayudas?

- Cl-claro… ¡Claro! Vamos a ello – dijo Hermione, aún sorprendida pero muy contenta y tiró de él en dirección a los Potter y Lupin.

Pasaron ante los ojos asombrados, por la prisa, de multitud de personas a las que deberían haber saludado, pero el único que tuvo la decencia de mostrarse mínimamente avergonzado fue Harry, que tenía mejor inculcado el protocolo de la época. De cualquier manera, llegaron hasta quienes les interesaban pronto y se plantaron ante ellos con expresiones indescifrables. Los adultos los miraron sorprendidos y, de repente, el rostro de Lily se iluminó con una sonrisa enorme y terrorífica y se lanzó a abrazar a Hermione como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- ¡Vais a casaros! – exclamó, conteniendo en lo posible su entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Mamá, suéltala, por favor, que se está poniendo lila – se apresuró a intervenir Harry.

James agarró por la cintura a su esposa y la separó de la chica con toda la delicadeza y firma con que fue capaz.

- Creo que he perdido interés en lo que fuerais a decirnos – dijo Lily, cuya expresión ya no era nada amigable.

- Y yo creo que te equivocas – replicó Hermione una vez que hubo recuperado que aliento. Después le hizo un gesto a Harry para que actuase.

- Papá, mamá, tenemos que hablar – dijo el chico y, poco después, los tres se habían ido en busca de un lugar más grato para una conversación seria.

Remus abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero Hermione le dejó muy claro por su gesto que ella no pensaba soltar prenda, por lo que el caballero se resignó y le ofreció el brazo para dar un paseo por la sala.

- ¿De qué hablabas hoy con ese enjambre de mujeres de la corte? – preguntó Hermione. Había visto a Remus acorralado esa misma mañana cerca del gran salón.

- Creo que todo el mundo empieza a darse cuenta de mi pequeña trampa.

- ¿En las justas? – se extrañó la chica.

- Me ofendes – dijo Remus, aunque sus palabras quedaron desmentidas por su sonrisa -. No, mi trampa es haber evitado el matrimonio durante tanto tiempo. Cuando llegas a cierta edad y tienes cierto… atractivo, bien físico bien económico, o te conviertes en mujeriego o da muy mala imagen que no te inclines por el matrimonio.

- Entonces va siendo hora de que te cases, ¿no? – Remus asintió ligeramente -. ¿Y qué? ¿Alguna mujer en tu mente?

Él guardó silencio unos segundos y su compañera lo dejó pensar tranquilo, aprovechando para ojear la sala. Por suerte, Remus habló de nuevo antes de que pudiera aburrirse demasiado.

- Lo cierto es que hace unas semanas, si la presión hubiese sido tan grande como ahora, te lo habría propuesto a ti.

Hermione sufrió la segunda luxación de cuello de la noche para mirarlo.

- No me malinterpretes – se apresuró a explicarse Remus -, no estoy enamorado de ti, aunque me pareces una mujer increíble… Puesto a tener que casarme sin amor, habrías sido la mejor elección de todas: eres guapa, inteligente, fuerte, juiciosa…, aunque dudo que me hubiese atrevido a decírtelo, la verdad. No te habría condenado a eso ni tampoco al mal trago de tener que negarte, habría sido desagradable para los dos. Y luego está Sirius.

Más tranquila al comprender su punto de vista, Hermione dejó que un suspiro algo escéptico escapase de sus labios.

- Ya, Sirius…

- Hace una semana que no os veo cruzar más de dos palabras, y Sirius sólo ha farfullado algo incongruente cuando le hemos preguntado, ¿qué…?

- Tengo cosas que solucionar antes de poder acercarnos más, para ser justa con él, y él no parece compartir mi punto de vista.

- Y prácticamente has vivido con Dumbledore…

- Él me comprende.

- Probablemente porque le has dado más información que al resto, ¿cierto?

Hermione se mordió la lengua, pero su gesto fue tan transparente que Remus no necesitó más pistas. De todas formas, no insistió; un rápido escaneo de la actitud de la chica hasta el momento bastaba para dejar claro que algún motivo tendría para hacer lo que estaba haciendo y, después de todo, no era asunto suyo lo que se trajera o dejase de traer con Sirius, por muy amigos que fuesen.

- ¿Me disculpáis?

Remus salió del trance y contempló a Draco Malfoy parado ante ellos, firme y con la barbilla levantada, sonriéndole a medias a su acompañante.

- ¿Puedo solicitaros un baile? – le preguntó a Hermione.

La chica pareció sorprendida y se encogió de hombros en un gesto muy poco fino. Remus la tomó de la mano y para soltar sus brazos.

- Si es su deseo… - dijo, dejando la decisión a la aludida.

- Eh… Sí, claro – _Por__qué__no_.

Draco la tomó del brazo y la guió al centro del salón, donde las parejas se alineaban para el primer baile de la noche. Se miraron cara a cara a la espera de que la música comenzase.

- Pareces cansada – observó él, casi vocalizando solamente.

- Un poco – respondió ella de la misma manera.

En ese momento sonaron los primeros acordes y todos avanzaron al frente, para rozar las palmas de sus manos con sus parejas y comenzar a bailar.

OoOoOoOoO

Para ser una cena festiva, como las que había cada dos por tres en su hogar, esa noche Su Majestad no estaba divirtiéndose mucho. Había charlado con Remus, sus invitados extranjeros, Slughorn, su hermano y toda la corte que arrastraba, con Remus otra vez, con un puñado de damas que no paraban de soltar risitas a cada cosa que él decía y mucha gente más de la que ya prácticamente no recordaba nada.

Los Potter estaban desaparecidos en combate y Hermione… ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ella? Habían mantenido las cortesías bastante bien durante esos días, ¿no iba a verla en toda la noche? Remus sí que la había visto y, al parecer, habían charlado un buen rato, aunque los había perdido de vista unos segundos cuando ellos echaron a andar por la sala y ya no había sabido más. Quizás ella le estaba evitando, aunque él no creía haberse portado tan mal como para merecerse eso.

Había estado sentado todo el tiempo que su propia impaciencia le había permitido. Su madre y su padre le habían inculcado que era deber del rey ocupar el trono que presidía la sala para poder contemplar la magnificencia de su fiesta, pero él no encontraba sentido ni placer en aquello. Por eso, aunque la voz de su madre solía ser como un taladro mental, recordatorio de sus deberes, apenas si había durado veinte minutos sentado antes de levantarse y echar a deambular sin rumbo fijo entre sus invitados. Lástima para él, porque habría podido encontrar rápidamente al objeto de su atención si hubiese permanecido sentado y mirando a la pista de baile un par de minutos más.

- Buena fiesta, hermano – comentó una voz familiar, en todos los sentidos, a su espalda.

Regulus avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado. Iba acompañado por Snape, que contemplaba con aburrida indiferencia lo que le rodeaba. Sirius se tragó la mueca de disgusto al verse arrinconado por sorpresa.

- No pareces muy contento – añadió el menor de los Black tras estudiarle unos segundos.

- Esto es lo habitual, ya no me impresiona demasiado – repuso Sirius, señalando el alborozo que los rodeaba.

- Yo sí estoy impresionado, es raro verte solo – Regulus usó un tono de voz ligero para entablar una conversación que quedaba desmentido por las arrugas que poblaban su entrecejo.

- Curiosamente, todos parecen tener alguna ocupación más que hacerme compañía hoy – Sirius hizo un gesto de desinterés.

- ¿Incluida tu joven dama?

- No sé a quién te refieres.

Regulus soltó una carcajada sincera.

- Sirius, eres tan transparente como el agua. Siempre lo has sido para determinadas cosas. Todo el mundo lleva semanas viéndoos juntos, disimular ahora es absurdo.

- Da igual, tampoco es asunto tuyo.

- Pues si lo fuera, te diría dónde está ahora y con quién, pero como veo que tu orgullo es más fuerte que tu curiosidad…

Sirius gruñó, molesto. Había algo en su hermano menor que conseguía que siempre se comportase como un crío y no como el rey que era. Quizás algún tipo de secuela de la infancia de la que no había logrado deshacerse; quizás sólo las rencillas habituales entre hermanos. Fuera lo que fuese, no contribuía a mejorar su ánimo.

Por suerte para él, o puede que no, Snape no tenía tantas contemplaciones con los jueguecitos absurdos y disfrutaba demasiado al ver la perplejidad en caras ajenas si la había causado él. O cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento no muy positivo, la verdad.

- Está bailando con el joven Malfoy. Van por la segunda pieza en lo que lleváis… _hablando_ – dijo, pronunciando con cierto retintín la última palabra, como si dudase que eso que hacían fuese hablar.

Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua y recordarse a sí mismo en qué posición estaba. Por supuesto, Malfoy. Era obvio que, dado su interés en la chica, aprovecharía la más mínima oportunidad para colarse por cualquier grieta e intentan predisponer los ánimos a su favor. No iba a enfrentarse abiertamente al rey, eso sería un suicidio, pero si la dama lo elegía a él, ni el rey ni unos parientes responsables ausentes ni nadie más podría objetar nada racionalmente a su decisión.

- Pensaba que a Lucius no le gustaba la idea de que su hijo alternase con una chica de origen desconocido – comentó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Lucius no es de piedra – repuso Regulus.

La frase quedó suspendida entre los interlocutores envuelta en un halo de escepticismo compartido. Todos los ojos se clavaron en la pareja de interés, que giraba en el círculo general y parecía charlar por lo bajo. Sirius hizo un esfuerzo para no disculparse con alguna excusa e ir a parar aquello; habría resultado humillante e incorrecto, sobre todo porque Hermione y él, en realidad, no se debían nada más que educación en aquellos momentos.

- Sí, los Malfoy no estaban muy contentos al principio – prosiguió Regulus sin fijarse en su hermano, algo que Snape sí estaba haciendo y que lo divertía mucho, por cierto -, pero Draco habla muy bien de ella y supongo que, si el chico la elige, Lucius y Narcisa aceptarán sin más. Lo cierto es que Narcisa ya la incluye con entusiasmo en sus conversaciones cuando las damas se reúnen, a pesar de que la chica tiende a desaparecer a menudo.

Regulus hizo una pausa para que su hermano digiriese bien todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Narcisa no mostraba la más mínima ilusión por nadie que no fuese de su familia consanguínea, y Lucius era la persona con menor capacidad emotiva del mundo, al menos dentro de la corte de Sirius. Lo único que no había sido exagerado de todo lo que había dicho era el interés que Draco sentía por Hermione y las probabilidades de que terminase olvidando las restricciones de su padre y haciéndole una proposición a la chica. Siempre y cuando no se acelerase demasiado en el proceso, a Regulus eso le daba lo mismo.

- Por cierto, hermano, Nymphadora está aquí. Llegó a media tarde, quizás deberías ir a charlar con ella, porque a juzgar por su cara, tus damas están dándole dolor de cabeza – añadió Regulus, cabeceando hacia un extremo de la mesa donde una joven de cabello largo y cobrizo asentía de vez en cuando a lo que le contaba una señora mayor.

Sirius dio un respingo: Nymphadora era su sobrina favorita. No sabía que tuviese planeado venir, pero se alegraba de ello, por lo que se dio prisa en despedirse e ir hasta ella para salvarla del aburrimiento.

Regulus observó satisfecho el efecto de sus palabras, se terminó el contenido de su copa y le dirigió a Snape un alzamiento de cejas antes de perderse entre la multitud.

OoOoOoOoO

El baile nunca había sido lo suyo, ni en su época, en la que podías moverte tranquilamente y como a ti te pareciese al escuchar la música, ni en aquella, en que tenías que tener cuidado de seguir a tu pareja y de no lisiarla (eso sobre todo). Con Harry había sido con quien mejor se le había dado, ya que el chico tenía una paciencia sobrehumana y se esforzaba por enseñarle los pasos; con Sirius había estado tan ocupada centrándose en otras cosas que nunca se había dado cuenta de si lo hacía mejor o peor; y con Draco… con Draco resultaba todo sorprendentemente sencillo: él la llevaba de un lado a otro y le indicaba vocalizando cuándo debía avanzar o retroceder o cuándo se avecinaba un giro (momento en que ella tendía a cerrar los ojos, algo bastante contraproducente). Cuando el baile lo permitía, aprovechaban para charlar por lo bajo, y eso también era extrañamente reconfortante, porque aquel Draco no se parecía en casi nada al slytherin arrogante con el que se enfrentaba en Hogwarts día sí día también.

- ¿Puedo?

Mientras todos aplaudían a los músicos por su última pieza, Regulus Black aprovechó para aparecer junto a la joven pareja, hacer una reverencia y tenderle su mano a Hermione, solicitándola para el próximo baile.

La chica puso cara de apuro y Draco, con una sonrisa molesta, se apartó un poco para dejar claro que podía aceptar si quería. Dado que carecía de reflejos para inventarse una excusa y evitarlo, Hermione le dio la mano al menor de los Black y se propuso mantener las formas adecuadamente, aunque algo le decía que Regulus no se había acercado para obtener el mero placer de bailar con ella. Allí tenía que haber algo más.

- Resulta extraño veros con Malfoy y no con… otra gente – comentó Regulus tan pronto como la coreografía les permitió hablar.

_Ahí vamos._

- ¿Por otra gente os referís a vuestro hermano? Creo que podéis mencionarle libremente, aún no es un crimen hacerlo.

Regulus sonrió con indulgencia.

- Me habíais parecido objeto de su interés, pero supongo que me había equivocado.

- Simplemente no bailamos juntos – Hermione puso su mejor expresión inocente.

Regulus esbozó una mueca de culpabilidad.

- Bueno, es un hombre de gustos volubles – dijo y, por un segundo, sus ojos se desviaron en dirección a su hermano.

Hermione siguió su mirada y vio a Sirius charlando con una joven con una trenza larguísima que le caía por la espalda; por desgracia, no podía verle el rostro. Inconscientemente frunció el entrecejo al ver sonreír al rey, que parecía entusiasmado por la compañía. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de o que estaba haciendo y volvió a mirar a su pareja de baile, que volvía a tener una sonrisa indulgente dibujada en los labios.

- No es nada personal, señorita, mi hermano cambia a menudo de opinión acerca de las damas. Supongo que no obtuvo de vos lo que le interesaba.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos al oír eso. Incluso en el siglo XX, era una grosería decir algo así; por ello, el tacón de su zapato se clavó accidentalmente en los dedos del pie de su compañero, que hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Estaría bien dejar claro ahora que vos tampoco vais a conseguir de mí lo que esperáis – dijo ella, furiosa -. ¿Enfadarme y esperar que me ponga de vuestro lado contra vuestro hermano? Antes me marcharía sin tomar partido y os dejaría a todos a vuestra suerte. Conozco la forma de actuar que tenéis en vuestro grupo, se os da bien separar y vencer, pero, sinceramente, soy bastante más lista que todo eso. ¿Creéis que no sé que estáis aquí con segundas intenciones? Todo el mundo lo sabe, el rey el primero, y me ofende que penséis que soy una chica manipulable y descerebrada como las que los hombres crían habitualmente, pero ya tendré ocasión de demostraros lo contrario. Si me disculpáis, y si no también…

Hermione se apartó de él y abandonó la pista de baile y, después, el salón, no sin antes dedicarle, sin poderlo evitar, una última mirada a Sirius y la dama sin rostro que lo acompañaba.

* * *

_Dejar reviews contribuye a salvar las secuoyas californianas, hacedlo por ellas :D_


	13. Confraternizando con el enemigo

**Sé que no tengo perdón. Dejar esta historia parada durante tanto tiempo... Es lo malo de la vida real. Pero tengo una excusa realmente buena, en serio: estoy haciendo mi Erasmus en Hungría, lo que significa que si los meses anteriores han sido una locura, los que me quedan van a ser aún peor, jajaja. Aun así, creo que ninguna historia debe ser dejada a medias, porque cuando me lo hacen a mí me pone de los nervios, así que he hecho un pequeño esfuerzo para poder daros algo nuevo y aplacar vuestra molestia :D  
**

**Espero que os guste, tiene uno de esos finales de thriller que a mí me encantan, jajaja.  
**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte y gracias por no desaparecer, en serio, sois geniales.  
**

**Kira.  
**

* * *

**13 – Confraternizar con el enemigo**

Durante los días siguientes, Sirius tuvo que contemplar cómo Hermione obviaba su presencia cada vez que podía. No se escapaba de las salas cuando él entraba ni desaparecía misteriosamente para escapar de él porque su dignidad se lo impedía, pero hacía todo lo posible por evitar cualquier tipo de contacto directo, desde una conversación a una mirada, y se esforzaba por mantener ocupada constantemente, bien charlando con otras damas, que la acogieron con descortés incredulidad en sus círculos, bien con sus propias labores. Al contrario de lo que hubiesen podido esperar todos los ojos que se posaban sobre ella (es decir, los de Sirius más que los de nadie, pero también los de un puñado de personas más como eran los Potter, Remus, Snape, Regulus e incluso algunos Malfoy), dejó de desaparecer en las profundidades de la torre de Dumbledore o de esconderse en la biblioteca. Tampoco se quedaba encerrada en su cuarto. Bajaba a las salas comunes y hacía allí lo que le apetecía, fuera leer o escribir u hojear manuales de alquimia que sólo el viejo de barba blanca y ella podían comprender.

Dentro de la chica se había encendido una chispa de orgullo herido que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. A pesar de que sabía cuáles habían sido las intenciones de Regulus al hacer esos comentarios insidiosos y de que no creía capaz al Sirius que había conocido de haberla tratado así, no podía evitar pensar que, en realidad, la fama de Sirius con las mujeres siempre había sido la misma, en esa vida y en cualquier otra, y una parte de ella temblaba de furia al darse cuenta de que, posiblemente, ella no había sido más que un juego que se había alargado demasiado aburriendo al rey. Cuando esta idea cruzaba por su mente, se avergonzaba levemente de haberla tenido, pero entonces Sirius se cruzaba con ella en alguna parte, intentando captar su mirada (a esas alturas, el pobre empezaba a pensar que quizás se hubiese vuelto invisible) y, sin saber cómo ni por qué, ella volvía a enervarse.

Lily no había logrado sacarle una palabra a su amiga, a pesar de que todos los Potter y Remus habían notado a la perfección que algo marchaba mal. El problema era que Hermione, aparte de ofendida, se habría sentido ridícula de haber tenido que explicarle a nadie lo que le estaba pasando, así que prefería tragarse los malos sentimientos y seguir actuando como lo hacía. No hacía falta más que verla para darse cuenta de que, muchas veces, tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Sus amigos, Malfoy y Snape, así como los hermanos Black, lo notaban, pero eran incapaces de descubrir qué podía absorberla de semejante manera. El único que podría habérselo explicado, no salía de su torre desde hacía años.

Dumbledore, que había recibido, como él lo llamaba, el honor de su presencia la mañana siguiente al baile, como buen cotilla disimulado que era había escuchado el relato de la noche y había captado a la perfección lo que se encerraba bajo esa máscara de indiferencia que la castaña se había construido. Estaba empezando a plantearse bajar de su universo al mundo de los mortales para comprobar qué se cocía en el castillo cuando ella, con un tono completamente nuevo, frío y calculado, había hecho un anuncio:

- Tengo que encontrar el modo de volver a casa, esto se está alargando demasiado.

Eso había sido el detonante para que Dumbledore tomase una decisión drástica que le llevó una semana de mentalización y preparación psicológica y que culminó con una aparición estelar en el salón principal la mañana del siguiente domingo.

Pero antes de esto, que fue un suceso que alteró la Corte al completo, Harry Potter, instigado por una conversación entre sus padres, Remus y Sirius que había escuchado a hurtadillas (ahora tenía más tiempo libre, porque Ginny seguía trabajando en el castillo, pero Hermione, obnubilada en sus propios mundos, estaba mucho más ausente dejándole una barbaridad de tiempo que rellenar que sólo se asemejaba a la que tenía antes de que ella llegase), había tomado una firme decisión.

- James, no me niegues lo que veo.

- Sólo digo que Hermione podría…

- Hermione está medio ida – sentenció Remus con cansancio -, pero no estaba tan ida la noche del baile.

- Lleva semanas desapareciendo y, de repente, se convierte en la persona más participativa de la corte. ¿Hay algún minuto del día en que no está rodeada de gente haciendo algo? – observó James con preocupación -. Y evita a Sirius. No sé si os dais cuenta, pero antes por lo menos se saludaban o se miraban o reconocían la existencia el uno del otro.

- Qué le habrá hecho tu amigo – exclamó Lily, molesta. Estaba feliz de haber encontrado una amiga con el cerebro más grande que una nuez y tenía que venir un hombre a estropearlo. Ni ella misma había lograda mantener una conversación decente con la castaña en los últimos días.

- ¿Ahora es MI amigo? – se escandalizó James.

Lily gruñó.

- Haya paz – intervino Remus de nuevo. Cada vez que ese par discutía, a él le tocaba hacer de mediador. Era como volver a los quince años -. No es esto lo que más debería preocuparnos.

- ¿Ah, no? – se extrañó el matrimonio, interrumpiendo su duelo de miradas incendiarias para mirarlo a él.

- ¿No habéis visto cómo Regulus revolotea a su alrededor? Siempre con "Señorita Hermione esto", "Señorita Hermione aquello"… Es enfermizo, no sé lo que se propone. ¿Estará intentando…?

Harry se apretó un poco más contra el quicio de la puerta para escuchar mejor, en tensión por la pausa.

- ¿… conquistar a Hermione? – fue James quien completó la frase. Automáticamente los rostros de los 3 hombres se tensaron.

Lily agitó una mano.

- No seáis ridículos, Regulus no tiene ningún interés en ella más allá del habitual por cualquier criatura con pechos – Remus sacudió la cabeza por sus palabras -. Lo que yo creo es que Malfoy está a esto de hacerle una proposición, y tanto él como sus padres siguen perteneciendo a la corte de los Lestrange. Quizás Draco haya optado por que todo quede entre reyes, ya que ella no tiene parientes que puedan conceder su mano. Probablemente, Regulus funcione de intermediario y pronto Lestrange envíe una petición a Sirius en nombre de Malfoy. Y entonces se va a armar la gorda.

Tanto Harry desde su escondrijo como James y Remus miraron fijamente a Lily, sopesando el grado de veracidad de sus palabras. Finalmente, los dos adultos resoplaron y sacudieron la cabeza, esperando sinceramente que las cosas no fuesen así. Harry, por su parte, se alejó de allí con la firme determinación de vigilar estrechamente a los Malfoy y Regulus a partir de entonces.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de la cetrina sombra que se agitó en un rincón tras escuchar sus palabras y se marchó en sentido contrario con nueva información en su cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana que Dumbledore regresó a la civilización y que, por tanto, causó un revuelo increíble en todo el castillo, Hermione estaba jugando al ajedrez con una nueva dama de la corte: Nymphadora Tonks. Interiormente se sentía confusa y enfadada consigo misma, porque la había reconocido con facilidad como el objeto de interés de Sirius en el baile gracias a la larga trenza que, habitualmente, hacía un moño con forma de rosco sobre su nuca, pero a pesar de ello, la chica le caía bien. Tenía un sentido de humor especialmente malévolo que la hacía reír aunque no quisiera y comenzaba a entender por qué Sirius sonreía de esa manera cada vez que los veía hablando.

Empezaba a comprender lo que significaba tener "sentimientos encontrados".

Mientras Nymphadora se inventaba un juego aparte con los caballos del ajedrez y ella estaba dispersa esperando su próxima jugada, un coro de murmullos atónitos se levantó entre los demás miembros presentes en el salón. Curiosa, Hermione levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una larga barba blanca que destacaba cerca de la puerta, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Sirius.

- ¡Dumbledore! – exclamó, incapaz de expresar mejor su sorpresa.

- ¡Sirius! – respondió el anciano con cierta burla. Sólo él era capaz de tratar al rey por su nombre de pila en público sin sentirse cohibido.

Sirius se apresuró en llegar a su lado, como si temiese que el anciano pudiera romperse en cualquier momento.

- No… no te esperábamos – comentó.

- Me parece obvio, hace unos doce años que no salgo de esa torre – respondió el viejo, divertido.

Hizo caso omiso de muchas de las caras hasta que encontró a Hermione en un rincón junto a la ventana y se acercó con paso decidido, como si no tuviese ya cerca de una centena de años. Hizo una inclinación al llegar ante las dos damas.

Nymphadora, con la informalidad que la caracterizaba, se puso el pie y le estrechó con fuerza una mano entre las suyas. Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas en el brazo, como a una nietecita.

- Me preguntaba si dos hermosas damas querrían acompañarme a pasear por el castillo – dijo galantemente, guiñándoles un ojo.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamaron las dos, aún sorprendidas, y tomándole cada una por un brazo, abandonaron la habitación, dejando intrigado a todo el mundo.

Hermione avanzó junto a Nymphadora y Dumbledore en silencio a lo largo de varios pasillos hasta que se sintió completamente perdida. Parecía como si Dumbledore deambulase sin un destino fijo, aunque por su forma de elegir los pasillos, alguien un poco observador podría decir que trataba de seguir algún tipo de recorrido. No le cupo la menor duda de que el anciano se traía algo entre manos, dejando un lado la clara satisfacción que le había causado que todo el mundo reaccionase atónito a su entrada triunfal en el salón común.

- ¿Qué tal te ha recibido la familia? – preguntó de pronto Dumbledore, mirando a Nymphadora. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Ya sabes cómo es, "nada de mostrar sentimientos"… Pero mis tíos se han alegrado de verme, se pasaron toda la noche hablando conmigo, uno por uno, claro, porque no se soportan…

Dumbledore se rió.

- Veo que hay cosas que no cambian.

- Lo siento – Hermione intervino con timidez, ganándose dos miradas inquisitivas -, pero ¿quiénes son tus tíos?

- ¡Sirius y Regulus, por supuesto! – la joven se sorprendió -. Pensé que todo el mundo lo sabía.

Hermione cerró los ojos, asintió lentamente y, por dentro, se abofeteó mentalmente. Familia, eran familia. Y ella sintiéndose celosa y humillada como una estúpida. Haciéndole caso a Regulus como si hubiese podido esperar algo bueno de él, aunque le hubiese dolido. Ahora, además, se sentía profundamente estúpida a un nivel que no había conocido jamás. Le debía una disculpa a Sirius, una grande, y puede que algo de autoflagelación a su integridad destruida.

Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva. Esa chica necesitaba alguien de confianza dentro de aquel nido de víboras; era muy inteligente, pero algo le decía que sus experiencias previas no habían sido en un lugar como aquél.

Mientras Nymphadora ponía a Dumbledore al día de sus últimos ocho años, Hermione se dedicó a trazar un cuidadoso plan con el que solucionar la estupidez galopante de que había hecho gala los últimos días. Estaba a punto de disculparse y desaparecer para buscar a Sirius (y pedirle perdón) o a Regulus (y matarlo, simple y llanamente) cuando una cabeza rubia asomó por una puerta cercana y sonrió al verla.

Tras los saludos de rigor, Draco Malfoy miró al anciano y le pidió permiso para llevarse a su acompañante más joven.

- Claro, chico, mira a ver si consigues sacarle algo más de seis palabras – lo retó, tendiéndole la mano de Hermione.

OoOoOoOoO

- Empezaba a pensar que te hubieses fugado con Dumbledore – comentó Draco una vez fuera de los muros, cerca del lago. Habían cogido un par de caballos bajo la atenta mirada de un Ron receloso y se habían metido, paseando en silencio, por la arboleda que llevaba al lago.

- Oh, no, él es más tradicional que todo eso – respondió Hermione sonriendo.

- Me apetecía sentarnos a hablar un rato, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

La chica asintió un poco dubitativa, recordando por qué no lo hacían ya.

- Últimamente pareces algo triste – añadió el rubio, levantándole la barbilla suavemente con un dedo.

- Pensativa – lo corrigió ella -. He estado planteándome que ya es hora de volver a casa.

- ¿A esa casa de la que huiste? – él la miró poco convencido.

- La distancia te da perspectiva. Te hace darte cuenta de adónde perteneces, si es que perteneces a algún sitio. Puedes ver dónde está tu hogar.

- El hogar está donde lo crees.

- El hogar está donde te estén esperando – lo corrigió ella -. Y yo estoy segura de que alguien me está esperando en… en otra parte.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar con los que nos quedamos aquí? También estaremos esperando a que vuelvas.

- Será fácil olvidarme, no soy la gran cosa – dijo ella con más alegría de la que sentía en realidad. Se daba cuenta perfectamente de que esa realidad, esa vida o lo que fuera a lo que había accedido, se estaba convirtiendo en su hogar más rápido de lo que le gustaría.

- Dudo mucho que se pueda olvidarte fácilmente.

Hermione se sonrojó con violencia y apartó la mirada. Aquel Draco de maneras suaves, sin prejuicios arraigados en su mente, la hacía sentirse vulnerable constantemente y eso la ponía nerviosa. Tenía siempre la sensación de que estaba a punto de dar un paso en falso.

- Pocas veces te veo ponerte roja – dijo él tratando de aclararse la garganta -. Dan ganas de besarte las mejillas.

Es consiguió lo imposible: que se sonrojase aún más.

- Ya… ya hemos hablado de esto.

- Lo sé, tranquila – sonrió él -. Hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas salir. Pero no voy a disculparme por haberlo dicho.

Ella asintió, conforme. Y se quedaron allí, esperando a que el sol se pusiera, porque era más fácil guardar silencio mientras oscurecía que volver al castillo y decir esas cosas que, a veces, había que dejar salir.

OoOoOoOoO

- Benditos los ojos. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Harry la escrutó, tratando de descubrir alguna pista para su respuesta, pero la chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros, cansada. Hacía apenas media hora que había regresado de su pequeño paseo furtivo con Draco y tan sólo había tenido tiempo de lavarse y cambiarse para la cena, a donde se dirigía ahora. Harry la tomó por el brazo, como buen caballero, y avanzaron juntos hacia el comedor.

- Creo que Dumbledore va a cenar con nosotros. Esto es un acontecimiento único.

- Bien, me vendrá bien tener un buen debate o, por lo menos, escucharlo – respondió ella.

- ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

- Vaya, gracias – el chico abrió la boca para disculparse, pero ella lo aplacó con un gesto de la mano -. No importa, la verdad es que estoy agotada. Y hay algo que quiero contaros después de cenar.

- ¿A mí?

- Y a tus padres, Remus y Sirius – pronunció el último nombre con cierto temor. Lo había decidido apenas diez minutos antes, pero el miedo no había tardado más que unos segundos en tomar forma en su mente.

Harry habría querido preguntar más, pero en vez de eso, la acompañó discretamente y la ayudó a sentarse antes de ocupar el asiento a su lado.

Cuando el rey entró y cedió el asiento a su derecha a Dumbledore, Hermione se atrevió a levantar la mirada, intentando encontrar la de Sirius. Pero éste había pasado la última semana haciendo lo mismo y finalmente se había cansado, así que estaba decidido a no buscar más su contacto. Si ella quería algo, tendría que hablar con él; si no, sólo sería una más de sus invitadas.

La cena transcurrió con un alegre jolgorio. La aparición del anciano más ermitaño de todos los reinos parecía haber despertado algún tipo de excitación entre los cortesanos, que había salido de su letargo habitual para hacer de aquella cena un acontecimiento especial. Slughorn parecía especialmente animado, ya que consideraba que mantener un debate de los suyos con Dumbledore le daba cierto empuje, cierta… reputación, cuando lo que en realidad hacía el anciano era sonreír condescendiente y replicarle con la mayor de las cortesías, en absoluto de acuerdo con sus opiniones.

Harry, por su parte, se entregaba discretamente a la tarea de intentar captar algo de la conversación que Snape, Regulus y unos cuantos más mantenían en voz baja a un par de asientos de distancia.

Por otro lado, Nymphadora había encontrado un gran compañero a la mesa con quien poder hablar de los temas más diversos imaginables: Remus Lupin. El caballero parecía encantado con ella, aunque de vez en cuando parecía atragantarse un poco con el vino y miraba hacia otro lado, como si se arrepintiese de estar monopolizando a aquella mujer. Ella, en cambio, parloteaba alegremente y, en un arranque de efusividad, llegó incluso a volcar dos vasos de vino que estaban al alcance de su mano. Para entonces, todos habían notado ya que la chica tenía cierta tendencia a los accidentes y procuraban que no quedasen a su alcance cosas muy valiosas o frágiles.

Draco Malfoy, sin embargo, comía en silencio sentado frente a sus padres. La tarde con Hermione había sido como un bálsamo para su aburrimiento, pero estaba planteándose, al verla buscar desesperadamente cualquier indicio de que Sirius sabía que estaba allí, si no sería una idea pésima hacer caso a sus pensamientos. De todas formas, las dudas se disiparían pronto.

Otra persona que no estaba muy integrada en la agitación general era Lily Potter. Aunque su marido estaba entusiasmado por la aparición de su viejo mentor, ella observaba toda la escena a su alrededor con ojillos escrutadores. Se había dado cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Hermione y, a pesar de que consideraba que tanto ella como Sirius eran un par de infantiloides, no podía censurar al rey por su actitud. No sabía lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de su amiga, pero comprendía que el pobre Sirius debía de estar cerca de volverse loco con señales tan contradictorias.

Cuando los postres estaban a punto de salir y Hermione ya se planteaba tomar medidas drásticas, como colarse en el dormitorio de Su Majestad a horas intempestivas de la madrugada para garantizarse algo de privacidad, uno de los guardias menores de la entrada hizo aparición para comunicarle al oído algo al rey.

Éste frunció el ceño, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a sus comensales.

- Debo ausentarme ahora, pero, por favor, disfrutad del resto de la cena por mí – pidió con una extraña cortesía formal. Acto seguido, abandonó la sala.

Poco a poco, el ruido de voces y risas regresó a la amplísima mesa y la cena se retomó con naturalidad. Tan sólo el extremo más cercano al asiento real y algunas personas determinadas más a lo largo de la mesa, entablaron conversaciones que nada tenían que ver con el tono general.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – murmuró Lily Potter, mirando a su familia, Remus, Hermione y Nymphadora con preocupación.

- Sirius nos lo contará a la vuelta – aseguró su marido.

- No parecía muy contento – comentó Harry -. Puede que tenga que ver con… - hizo un leve gesto de cabeza hacia los invitados de fuera del reino, que continuaban hablando entre sí con discreción.

- ¿No crees que los habría hecho seguirle si así fuera? – repuso Remus con sincera ingenuidad.

- Tal vez nos vayan a declarar la guerra – propuso Nymphadora sin mostrarse muy alterada por la posibilidad. No lo creía realmente probable.

- O tal vez – intervino Dumbledore llevándose unas uvas a la boca -, se trate de algo completamente distinto.

Hermione enrojeció violentamente y se atragantó con el vino que estaba bebiendo, lo que le dio la excusa perfecta para esconder la cara en la servilleta. El anciano le había dedicado una de sus miradas omniscientes, de las que te hacían pensar que él sabía mucho más que el resto. Y no le había gustado nada.

Aprovechó para echar un vistazo general al resto de los comensales, buscando algún indicio de que alguien más estuviese implicado, pero no encontró nada. O quizás es que no sabía realmente lo que estaba buscando, ya que había habido todo tipo de actitudes a lo largo de la noche.

Al cabo de un buen rato, un nuevo siervo, esta vez de los que trabajaban en el interior del castillo, se acercó a la mesa, esta vez reclamando la atención de la señorita Hermione.

Ella se sobresaltó al oír su nombre y, en cuestión de segundos, todo tipo de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, a cada cual peor que la anterior. ¿Habrían descubierto que su identidad no era real? ¿Que no había nada cierto en su historia? O, aun peor, ¿habría leído alguien las páginas que con tanto celo escondía en su dormitorio?

Consciente de que todos los ojos estaban clavados en ella, se levantó con fingida calma, implorándole a Lily con la mirada que la acompañase. Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja se puso en pie también y la siguió sin dar oportunidad a reproches.

Y fueron guiadas hasta los aposentos del rey.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A lo largo de su vida, y como buen monarca, Sirius Orión, de la casa de los Black, había tenido que enfrentarse a varios momentos incómodos en su vida. Lo habían educado para hacer frente a los problemas y había desarrollado una conciencia diplomática exclusivamente para eso, a pesar de que todo en él no era más que hojarasca a la espera de una chispa que prendiese el fuego. Su temperamento impulsivo, en ocasiones como aquella, era realmente difícil de doblegar, pero tenía que esforzarse por ser dueño de sí mismo.

Cuando su padre había muerto, dejándole con la corona en las manos y una responsabilidad demasiado grande sobre sus hombros, lo había aceptado con entereza y todas sus emociones habían pasado a un segundo plano, el que no miraba hasta que no se encontraba a solas en su dormitorio. Hasta ese momento, ese punto en que podía abandonarse por completo, él era el rey y como tal se debía comportar.

Por eso, recibir al mensajero de los Lestrange había sido un trance que había puesto a prueba todos los años de entrenamiento emocional. Se habría sentido orgulloso si hubiese podido sentir algo más allá de la ira y el desasosiego. Tras recibir la carta del otro monarca, había comprendido al fin a qué había venido la actitud de cierta castaña durante los últimos días.

Y algo le había quemado por dentro.

- Majestad.

Se giró para ver a Hermione y, oh, sorpresa, Lily, haciéndole una reverencia protocolaria. Acto seguido, el guardia que las acompañaba salió de la habitación, dejándolos a solas. Y Sirius tuvo que enfrentar con fría indiferencia las miradas inquisitivas de ambas mujeres.

- Creo haber llamado sólo a Hermione – observó.

- Y yo he creído más prudente acompañarla – repuso Lily con recelo -, porque algo me dice que sea lo que sea lo que tengáis que hablar, no va a ser bonito.

- Lily, por muy amiga que seas de todos los presentes, sabes que puedo echarte si quiero – dijo él, exasperado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sintiendo su confianza tambalearse.

- Y sabes que volvería a entrar. No me importan tus guardas, venga ya, me subestimas si piensas que realmente puedes deshacerte de mí.

Silenciosamente, tanto el rey como la castaña tuvieron que darle la razón a la pelirroja. Era obstinada como una mula y si se obcecaba en quedarse en la habitación, ni un ejército ni la voluntad de un rey serían capaces de echarla. Hermione sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia esa mujer que se mantenía desafiante a unos pasos de ella.

- Bueno, quizás sea mejor que estés cuando le comunique a Hermione la buena nueva.

Ambas féminas cruzaron miradas intrigadas.

- Los Lestrange me han escrito – anunció Sirius tan impasible como al principio -. Draco Malfoy solicita oficialmente tu mano en matrimonio.

* * *

**Los reviews animan, aceleran y adelgazan :D**


	14. Yo he visto cosas que jamás creeríais

_**No me odiéis, que yo os quiero. Cada vez que recibo un review me avergüenzo de mí misma por lo muchísimo que tardo siempre en actualizar, pero la vida real a veces se vuelve realmente perturbadora y atareada. La gente no miente cuando dicen que el Erasmus es un año de locos en cualquier sentido posible, desde que llegué me ha pasado de todo, saltando de lo normal a lo surrealista en menos de un nanosegundo; Budapest es un mundo aparte (deberíais acercaros si tenéis la posibilidad).**_

_**De veras que siento tardar, por eso espero que al menos el capítulo os compense un poco. Mil millones de gracias por todos los comentarios que todavía recibo aunque haga meses que no subo nada, sois de lo mejor que se puede tener cerca =D **_

_**Añado además que el título del capítulo es un pequeño homenaje al grandísimo Constantino Romero, que nos ha dejado hace menos de un suspiro y que formará parte para siempre de la historia del cine. Será difícil volver a ver El rey León, Blade Runner, Terminator o Star Wars (las buenas, quiero decir) sin recordarle. Además, creo que la frase encaja de un modo delicioso con algunos aspectos del capítulo.**_

_**Sin más dilación, os dejo con el último bollo. Muchos abrazos para todos, de Sirius, de Hermione o de la sexy entidad que elijáis ;D**_

_**Kira**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**14 – "Yo he visto cosas que vosotros jamás creeríais…" (Blade Runner)**

- ¿Respira?

- Deberíamos acercarla a la ventana; sin que se caiga por ella, a poder ser.

- ¡Claro que respira! ¿Cómo no va a respirar?

- Es que… ¡las noticias no se dan así! El milagro es que siga viva.

- Menos mal que las mujeres lleváis todas esas capas de ropa inútiles, si no, se habría descalabrado contra el suelo…

- Sé que estamos casados, pero ahora mismo te sacudiría una torta.

- Haya paz, enamorados. U ordenaré a la guardia que os lleve a celdas separadas.

- Uh, qué miedo me da Su Majestad, estoy temblando…

- Qué grado de madurez, mamá…

Las voces se elevaban a su alrededor pasando de murmullos a un tono normal y luego a exclamaciones cargadas de ironía. Podría haberlas reconocido todas si no se sintiese tan… somnolienta. No era que le doliese la cabeza, pero tenía una sensación de agotamiento que no experimentaba desde su pequeña aventura con el giratiempo, años atrás. O adelante. Uf, demasiado complejo para pensarlo ahora…

- Eh, se está despertando – indicó en voz baja Harry.

Hermione escuchó el revuelo ajetreado de ropas moviéndose a su alrededor y supo que probablemente la habrían rodeado. ¿Estaban velando su cama? Ni que se hubiese muerto… Mira que les gustaba ser dramáticos a veces. _Bueno, Hermione, bonita_, _no estás para hablar,_ se dijo, _que acabas de desmayarte por una mera frase_.

- Oh, Dios – dijo en voz alta, abriendo de golpe los ojos.

Tal y como había imaginado, en torno a su cama pudo reconocer todo tipo de rostros familiares: la familia Potter al completo, Remus, Nymphadora y…

- Repítelo otra vez – le pidió al hombre de rostro indescifrable que se apoyaba en el poste de madera de la cama.

- ¿El qué? – repuso él, desconcertado.

A Hermione le hubiera encantado saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos; a Sirius le habría gustado… ni siquiera él sabía lo que quería. ¿Ignorarla otro poco? ¿Gritarle? ¿Echar a todo el mundo del cuarto y encerrarse con ella? Mmmm… lo último sonaba prometedor.

- ¿Estás bien? – una Lily preocupada se sentó en la cama cuando la castaña se irguió un poco, apoyándose sobre los codos.

- Sí, sí. Traumatizada, como poco, pero bien – la despachó Hermione con rapidez. Lily sabría entender su apuro. Luego, se giró de nuevo hacia el Rey -. Repíteme lo que me dijiste antes de que volase lejos de aquí, sólo para asegurarme de que no me desmayé por nada.

Sirius paseó la mirada de uno a otro de los presentes, calculando hasta que punto sería buena idea hacer popular la noticia. Tanto la pelirroja como él no habían dado mayor explicación para el desvanecimiento de Hermione, y no había sido necesario porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados preocupándose o haciendo sugerencias como para ir a la raíz del asunto. Tenía la impresión de que cuanta más gente lo supiera, más cercano a la realidad estaría; por ahora, lo sentía como una historia novelesca, no una posibilidad real. Una posibilidad real de que Hermione aceptase.

Al ver que Sirius estaba muy ocupado vacilando, Hermione se giró hacia Lily, desesperada.

- Dímelo tú.

La pelirroja también dudó, pero mucho menos y mucho más rápidamente, y acabó por soltar un suspiro antes de decir con toda la calma posible:

- Los Lestrange han escrito porque Draco Malfoy pide tu mano oficialmente.

- ¿QUÉ? – el parecido entre padre e hijo se hizo más plausible que nunca entre los Potter con su grito.

Remus comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo algo similar a _No hemos rezado lo bastante_, y Nymphadora se sentó al otro lado de Hermione con una sonrisa del todo menos tranquilizadora en los labios.

- ¿Así que tú y mi primo…?

- ¡NO! Dios, no… - una vez confirmadas sus sospechas y sin haber perdido la consciencia de nuevo, Hermione se sintió lo bastante fuerte como para sentarse del todo y negar su participación como si la vida le fuera en ello.

- Pues quedáis monos – repuso Nymphadora, obviamente sin percatarse del modo en que Sirius apretaba las mandíbulas. Ni tampoco de los gestos de horror del resto de hombres presentes ni de las indicaciones poco sutiles de Lily para que no siguiese por ahí -. Y no pasarías hambre, claro. Yo pensé que había algo por ahí.

- Somos… amigos. Bueno, al menos yo sí; él está claro que lo ha entendido de otra manera…

Un bufido escéptico consiguió que todos mirasen a su augusta Majestad.

- ¿Qué? – ladró Hermione, mosqueada.

- Como si no te lo hubieras visto venir, vamos – espetó él. Tras mucha meditación, ya quedaba clara la postura que iba a adoptar en lo tocante al tema.

- ¿Hola? ¿Me ves aquí tumbada? Es porque me he desmayado, y no del gusto precisamente.

- Os habéis pasado las últimas semanas flirteando por ahí, todo el mundo ha podido verlo. Era evidente que esto acabaría pasando.

- ¿Flirteando…? ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? ¡Hablamos! ¡Y eso está bien desde que no puedo hablar contigo!

- ¡No soy yo quien me ha ignorado abiertamente durante días!

Mientras ellos se gritaban como si no hubiese un mañana, Lily, haciendo gala de toda su elegancia de dama bien criada, se levantó suavemente, indicando a los demás que fuesen saliendo. Ninguno de ellos iba a querer presenciar lo que pasaría, porque podían ser dos cosas: o bien de allí sólo iba a quedar uno o pronto serían tres. Y esta narradora no piensa dar más explicaciones.

- ¡Hoy he querido hablar contigo y ni siquiera me has mirado! – repuso Hermione, ajena al número de escapismo que protagonizaba el resto de sus amigos.

- ¡Un hombre tiene sus límites!

Bam.

Sólo el ruido de la puerta (que por mucho que Remus intentase amortiguarlo, sonó igual) consiguió llamar su atención. Al verse abandonados por sus compañeros de penurias, ambos se sonrojaron violentamente. Debían de haber dado un buen espectáculo para que incluso las personas más leales (y cotillas) del mundo hubiesen preferido largarse sin molestar.

- Bueno, sabemos cómo vaciar una habitación – refunfuñó Sirius.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente, exhausta. Una proposición de matrimonio, un desmayo y un tira y afloja con Sirius, todo en menos de dos horas, era demasiado para ella. La situación se le había ido por completo de las manos y eso significaba claramente algo que ella ya llevaba mucho tiempo pensando, aunque nunca tan en serio como entonces:

- Me tengo que ir – musitó.

- Este es tu cuarto, ya me voy yo – respondió Sirius, igual de agotado que ella. Estaba con la espalda apoyada contra el poste de la cama y los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió rápidamente para decir esto.

- No del cuarto. De… aquí.

Él la miró sin comprender y Hermione suspiró. Le debía unas cuantas explicaciones, así que cuando empezó a hablar, lo hizo decidida a contarle su historia completa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Deberíamos ir llamando a un enterrador? – preguntó James nada más salir de la alcoba.

- Un par de ellos – contestó Remus.

- Ni de broma. De ahí, sólo muere mi tío. Voy con todo a favor de Hermione, cuando se enfada da más miedo que las hordas enemigas – Nymphadora intervino con tono entusiasta.

- No creas, últimamente Hermione está en baja forma – la contradijo Lily. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia -. ¡Aaaargh! Son un par de mostrencos. Tozudos, tozudos, tozudos.

- Como mulas – la secundó su marido.

Harry se les quedó mirando sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

- Mirad quiénes hablan… - dijo, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular. Sus padres le dedicaron sendas muecas de reproche.

- Por lo menos ya no gritan – Nymphadora se apartó de la puerta, su larga trenza agitándose a su espalda y golpeando sin querer a Remus. – Creo que voy a ir a mantener una agradable conversación con mi primo querido, está claro que no nos comunicamos lo suficiente. Mira que pedirle matrimonio a una chica sin pedirme consejo antes…

- Pero si casi ni os conocéis.

- ¡Y menos que nos vamos a conocer si no integramos al otro en nuestras vidas! – Nymphadora respondió al pique de Lily sin ofenderse -. Me voy a buscarlo, seguro que anda por ahí en algún rincón comiéndose las uñas y esperando a que Hermione salte a sus brazos como las demás descerebradas a las que ha pretendido antes. Lamentable… - negó con la cabeza, disgustada, y desapareció por el corredor.

- Parpadea, que te vas a quedar bizco – le recomendó Harry a un Remus obnubilado.

- Sí, Moony, no se podría ser más obvio – terció James sacando su mejor sonrisa de superioridad.

- Haznos un favor a todos y convéncete de una vez para cortejarla – añadió Lily.

Remus observó al trío Potter en conjunto y fingió un escalofrío. A veces daban auténtico miedo como equipo, por lo que recurrió a esa técnica que tanto él como James y Sirius, cuando el equipo eran ellos, habían pulido hasta casi perfeccionarla: negarlo, negarlo todo.

- No sé de qué estáis hablando.

- Oh, por favor. Sólo Sirius es más evidente que tú en lo que a asuntos del corazón se refiere ahora mismo – soltó Lily -. Y Nymphadora tampoco es ningún actor de primera.

- Es muy joven – murmuró Remus.

- Pero con lo torpe que es, su esperanza de vida está claramente limitada – respondió James y con ello se ganó un codazo en las costillas por parte de su esposa.

- No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías – Lily agitó las manos con impaciencia -. Tengo que encontrar a Dumbledore y ponerlo al día – y sin más, ella también se marchó.

James no pareció muy impresionado por el arrebato de su esposa. Para él, eso era el pan de cada día; de hecho, hoy la mujer estaba tranquila. Harry tampoco denotó gran afectación; carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos adultos.

- Si Malfoy ha pedido la mano de Hermione por medio de los Lestrange, Regulus, Snape o incluso Pettigrew tienen que estar metidos en esto. Quizás deberíamos hablar con ellos, no creo que nada sea tan sencillo como una simple boda por encaprichamiento.

- James, tú hijo es más listo que tú – observó Remus, echando a andar hacia el comedor principal con los otros dos, claramente de acuerdo con Harry.

- Y que su madre, pero no se lo digas a ella o perderé la posibilidad de darle hermanitos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tal y como había pensado, Nymphadora encontró a su primo querido sentado en un rincón del castillo, el último lugar donde ninguna de las personas (las que no estaban enzarzadas en alguna misión privada entre amigos o encerradas en una torre o contando una historia cargada de locuras a un rey) que había en el castillo en ese momento habría ido a mirar por voluntad propia. La biblioteca.

Ella misma no era ninguna ávida lectora, pero no entendía esa aversión que todo el mundo le tenía a las zonas llenas de libros: los hombres siempre estaban "muy ocupados para pasarse el día leyendo tonterías" y las mujeres consideraban la lectura una pérdida de tiempo siempre y cuando no tratase asuntos sentimentales. Por eso, la biblioteca solía estar vacía, no importaba el día ni la hora, y era la apuesta menos segura a la hora de buscar a alguien.

Siempre y cuando ese alguien no buscase, precisamente, estar solo.

- Así que…

Draco pegó un respingo al oír la voz de la chica a sus espaldas y se giró tan rápido que el cuello le crujió desagradablemente.

- Hermione, ¿uh?

Él se mantuvo impasible y silencioso, esperando a ver por dónde iban los tiros. Apenas había hablado con aquella chica en sus dieciséis años de vida; eran familia, pero también Sirius compartía parte de su sangre y no era que su lazo fuese extraordinario. Mucho menos ahora, después de lo que estaba seguro que ya todos los implicados sabían.

- ¿Qué sabes? – inquirió él.

Nymphadora puso los ojos en blanco de un modo muy poco femenino y lo empujó para tener donde sentarse en el banco.

- Todo, claro. No estaría aquí si no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Pedirle matrimonio! ¡Y encima con intermediarios! ¿Se podría ser menos caballero? Por favor, lo último que quiere una chica es que el Rey tenga que llamarla en privado para decirle eso, es como si un maestro te regañase durante el recreo.

- Es el modo correcto – respondió Draco pese a que coincidía en todo lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Para quién?

_Buena pregunta._

- ¿Sabes ya qué va a responder? – preguntó el chico, ignorando la última parte.

Nymphadora chasqueó la lengua.

- A mí no me metas en tus líos, y menos después de haber hecho todo esto sin consultarme. ¿Para qué se supone que sirven los primos o hermanos del sexo opuesto si no son para ayudarte con estas cosas? Menudo desperdicio…

- Si sólo has venido a increparme…

- He venido a increparte, pero también a ver si querías hablar. Pareces de todo menos ilusionado y se supone que estás intentando engañar a Hermione para que se case contigo.

Draco levantó la cabeza, ofendido y dispuesto a dejarle las cosas claras a aquella cotilla indeseada, pero cuando vio la sonrisa burlona de su prima comprendió que, a su manera, estaba ofreciéndole algo de compañía, una confidente o puede que hasta una amiga. Tendría que tragarse su orgullo por una vez.

- Habría estado bien hacer esto de un modo diferente – admitió el rubio en voz baja.

Nymphadora asintió. Se quedaría un ratito, por si algo más quería salir de esa boca.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Del futuro – resumió Sirius en pocas palabras.

Hermione asintió con cautela. Había desmigajado pieza por pieza el relato de sus cuitas de las últimas semanas, por completo, incluyendo la estupidez de haber creído los comentarios de Regulus en el baile. Sirius se lo había tomado muy bien… si por muy bien entendemos que había permanecido callado y cuasi catatónico desde las primeras doce palabras.

- ¿Seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza antes, al desmayarte?

- Sí, seguro – respondió ella, impaciente por algún otro tipo de reacción.

- Y sólo lo sabe Dumbledore, que te está ayudando a encontrar un modo de arreglarlo.

- Ajá.

Silencio.

- Y estás buscando un modo de volver. Pronto.

- Tengo que hacerlo

- Cásate conmigo.

- Vale, suficientes proposiciones para un solo día – exclamó Hermione intentando levantarse. Al ver que la historia iba para largo y que estaba en su mayoría compuesta por lo que podrían ser alucinaciones, Sirius se había sentado a su lado. Poco a poco, en los últimos veinte minutos, ese asiento se había ido reclinando y ahora ambos yacían uno junto al otro sobre la cama, apoyados de lado para poder mirarse de frente. Huelga decir que el intento de huida de la chica quedó frustrado por una mano grande que la sujetó por el hombro y la mantuvo junto a Su Majestad.

- No salgas corriendo como un conejo.

- Veo las flechas rozarme las orejas. ¿Te cuento esto y tu única reacción es pedirme que me case contigo? Bueno, perdona, no pedirme, ordenarme.

- No quiero que te vayas.

Sirius podría haberlo dicho más alto, pero no más claro, y ella dejó de intentar apartarse. Estaban poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, ese momento que había temido desde casi el principio; una vez que lo hiciesen ya no habría marcha atrás, pero no cambiaría el hecho de que tendría que marcharse. ¿Para qué complicarlo más?

- Y yo estoy empezando a dudar de querer marcharme – admitió finalmente en voz baja.

El corazón del augusto Black dio un vuelco. Esto era lo más directo y expresivo que había logrado sacar de la chica, a pesar de que fuese capaz de ver que más allá de sus palabras quedaban más cosas que decir.

Fue un movimiento sencillo, la firma de una rendición que borboteaba en su mente como una idea peregrina, y Hermione sintió cómo Sirius sonreía bajo su caricia, raspando ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos con la barba de pocos días.

- No vamos a casarnos, lo sabes ¿no? – suspiró.

Sirius asintió un poco resignado, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- Tampoco voy a casarme con él – respondió Hermione, pasando el pulgar por su pómulo.

- Tendrás que darle una excusa mejor que la que me has dado a mí. Viajes en el tiempo, en fin… - el Rey puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo sonreír a la chica -. En serio, no puedes negarte a un matrimonio así simplemente porque no quieres.

- Me las arreglaré – se encogió de hombros ella.

- No les hará gracia.

- Me las arreglaré.

- Y Regulus y Snape…

- Sirius.

- ¿Qué? – oír su nombre en los labios de ella consiguió que se centrase en lo importante: que estaban juntos, con los rostros tan cerca que podría contar sus pestañas, y que a ella, por primera vez en días, le daba igual lo demás.

- Cállate – le pidió Hermione acortando la escasa distancia.

Incluso años después, Sirius recordaría aquel beso como el mejor de su vida. El único que había recibido en vez de dado a una dama y, desde luego, el más seductor que había experimentado. Sentía la mano de Hermione pequeña sobre su cara, sus labios derritiendo poco a poco cualquier hielo que pudiese quedar entre ambos, y por un instante fue incapaz de moverse. ¿Qué se hacía cuando era una mujer la que te besaba, cuando se estaba tumbado en su cama, junto a ella, y no se sabía qué hacer con las manos o dónde estaban las barreras de lo decoroso en una situación tan inesperada? Por primera vez en su vida, le preocupaba la posible reacción de ella, sobre todo tras haber experimentado en primera persona lo que implicaba un rechazo.

Hermione se separó con cuidado de él y le examinó el rostro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- ¿Te vas a poner tímido ahora? – le preguntó, a caballo entre la diversión y la sospecha.

- Me da miedo ofenderte – admitió él con dramático temor.

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Hermione, que tomó una de las manos de Sirius y la llevó hasta su cintura. El Rey tanteó con cuidado y la deslizó hasta su espalda, sin perder de vista la cara de la chica, pendiente de cualquier posible reacción negativa. Iba a ser verdad eso de que había conseguido asustarle cuando le había abofeteado en su momento, pensó Hermione.

Sin embargo, un Sirius vacilante era algo que iba contra natura y precisamente por eso, el susodicho no paraba de insultarse mentalmente. No parecía que esta vez nada estuviese yendo contra la voluntad de la preciosa chica que tenía al lado, más bien todo lo contrario. ¿Dónde se había escondido todo su coraje Black? Se pegó a Hermione todo lo que pudo y le acercó peligrosamente sus labios al cuello.

- Si quieres que pare, dímelo, pero no me pegues – le pidió, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas contra la piel.

Hermione asintió torpemente, aunque dudaba que eso fuera a pasar. De hecho, dejó de tener pensamientos coherentes tan pronto como Sirius y ella volvieron a besarse.


End file.
